


Spellbound

by Beatonen



Category: RWBY
Genre: And then it happened when I was horny!, F/F, Freezerburn!, I wanted to write something for this ship for a while..., Semblances and Auras dont exist, Soooo... Enjoy I guess, Trigger warnings for the beginning, kinda modern au, sexual self harm/compulsory heterosexuality, sleeping with men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 51,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatonen/pseuds/Beatonen
Summary: Youngest CEO of her time, she tries to manage work and life as she has too much of one and too little of the other. Armed with bad coping mechanism, she finally finds what she has been so desperately searching for after a single encounter...And it is quite unexpected to her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I literally don't know what happened. It's just... my hands slipped all across the keyboard into a nearly 40k long fic, that I'm not quite done with.
> 
> So...
> 
> Yeah... 
> 
> *Jazz hands*

She didn’t know what she didn’t like the most: the far-too-strong smell of after shave, or the too smooth skin around the mouth she was kissing. But she didn’t really had time to complain or think about it further because big hands, with long, slender fingers slipped from her waist to her hips, squeezing tightly as the man pressed against her, and she already could feel the bulge against her stomach, his breath heavy with alcohol making her head spin even more than it already was.

Between two kisses as she gasped for breath, she reached into her pocket to fetch the plastic rectangle that was the key to the hotel door she was being pressed into as the man left a trail of sloppy kisses along her neck, and after quickly swiping it over the lock, the light flashed green and the door flew open, both of them stumbling inside.

As he closed the door with his foot, she quickly stepped out of her shoes as she pulled off her jacket, and he almost ripped his silken shirt as he kept his eyes focused on her, heavy with lust as his breathing was already fast. Soon, the man was completely naked, and he stepped closer to help her with her skirt and underwear, pressing his lips against hers as she obediently let his tongue roam her mouth. A few seconds after, he was picking her up to lay her down on her back, on the bed, and settled between her legs, his weight heavy on top of her.

She was about to protest until he pulled away for a moment, rummaging with a grumble in his trousers’ pockets in search of something, before pulling out something that made a crisping sound, and a wave of relief washed over her when he sat back on his heels for a moment, tearing the wrap quickly.

Condoms. She wouldn’t have it any other way, even though she took birth controls.

As he pulled it on, she could feel his thighs tensing and relaxing as he moved, the rough feeling of the hair on his legs feeling a bit strange against her smooth skin, but he finished quickly, grunting quietly as his hand wrapped around his penis to give it a testing jerk. And he was on her again, leaning his weight on top of her, and when he braced himself on one elbow as he planted his lips against hers, she felt his hand snake between them to get the right angle, and she felt the insistent press against her entrance.

“Wait,” she managed to breathe against his mouth in a soft gasp.

But he didn’t hear her as he grunted, already pushing to enter as he was met with a bit of resistance, for her being not quite ready yet, and she could feel him inside her, a few inches deep, before he pulled back and thrusted in again, sinking deeper into her.

“You’re so tight,” he moaned, closing his eyes as he buried his face in her neck, letting out a shaky breath when he thrusted in again, deeper, and sheathed inside of her.

She huffed, raising a single eyebrow as she thought about proper foreplay, but she said nothing as he pushed one of her legs back and started moving at a comfortable pace as he kept peppering her neck and shoulders of kisses. The feeling soon started to be enjoyable as she moved, arching her back and tilting her hips to meet every thrust, fisting a hand in his hair at the base of his neck when he picked up the pace, but she knew she wouldn’t get off before him as the man was already panting, his heart pounding against her chest, and the kisses on her neck were sloppy as his breathing was ragged.

She only hoped he would be a bit sympathetic, after he finished.

After a couple of quick, deep thrusts that made her toes curl and coaxed a moan out of her, the man arched his back harshly, buried deep inside her as he tensed, and she could feel him pulse against her walls even through the latex of the condom, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, moving her hips back and forth to try and get as much pleasure she could get, before he dropped on top of her, limp and heavy, and panting in her neck.

She was trapped under him, and she already could feel him going limp inside of her as he was catching his breath for a moment, and before she could say something, he pulled out and rolled over, pulling the condom off and quickly tying it in a tight knot before throwing it towards the garbage can, missing his mark. And without any more attention to her, he closed his eyes with a deep breath, and seemed to fall asleep right then and there, his breath still smelling of alcohol.

She sighed as she ran a hand into her hair, the ache in her stomach still present as she was too worked up and really not satisfied with how her night went. And as he started snoring, she figured she would at least get off before leaving, or she would be far too irritated with everything as she had been, yet again, left unsatisfied, and she started masturbating beside the sleeping man.

She couldn’t even remember his name. Not that it mattered. The only reason he would remember hers was because of the fame attached to it.

She left the hotel room after throwing the key card into the nearest trashcan and left the building, disappearing into the night.

Being the youngest CEO of an international corporation as powerful as hers had its perks, but the list of cons was far, far longer than it. Only at twenty four, her life was an endless stream of stress, work, sleepless nights added with the constant fighting with the board members as she could barely set her foot down, but most of all, through the bitter-sweet and oh, so small and seemingly insignificant victories she sometimes had, it was indescribably, utterly lonely.

And so, on the rare times she would go to bars, she would drink and try to relax after a long day of work, hoping to find something that would mash her brain into a puddle, be it alcohol or someone else.

Lately, she tried both in one night.

So far, the only thing that went as expected was the booze. Maybe she should try to find someone a bit more attentive to her needs before renting a room at the hotel.

Months went by, along with a few men in its wake, never more than one night stands. She couldn’t afford the time nor the patience required for any kind of relationship, anyway. She only wanted someone to blow off some steam for the night.

Her attempts at finding someone more attentive to her had gone naught as most of the men recognised her long before she could introduce herself, and when they would follow her to the room, they would only get down to their business, wanting to be one of the few that had sex with _her_.

She knew she was seen as a mean to attain some kind of fame, for apparently it was highly respected for a man to bed _her_.

The point where she had enough was when she was making her way to the room she had just rented with her ‘date’, the man, maybe a decade older than her, maybe more, had been kind and gentle all through the night and had been a complete gentleman, and after flirting non-stop had elegantly accepted to spend the night with her. As they were flirting and kissing again, about to go in the room, the man excused himself at some point as his phone was ringing, and walked further away to answer, and although the conversation was muffled, she clearly heard ‘honey’ and ‘working late tonight’, and she vividly remembered that he told her he didn’t have kids yet.

So she left, leaving soundlessly even before he hung up. She may have had many hookups through the years, but she wasn’t _that_ kind of woman. Having sex with married men just wasn’t her style.

So she only went to bars and lounges to drink, renting a room in advance so she could pass out alone in it.

She felt even more lonely when she woke up in a couple of those mornings, a headache splitting her head in half as the room was still spinning around her, her mouth feeling pasty and dry as she would swallow, finding it difficult, and she would glance beside her to find the space so desperately empty.

She felt even lonelier now, deprived of the touch of someone else. But as much as she missed it, she knew it would only irritate her to be left unsatisfied again, no matter how attractive her one night stand was.

Her sister often said that she should find happiness in duty, solace in her work. That being single wasn’t all that bad. And her sister would take herself as an example, saying how happy she was even though she was alone.

But she couldn’t understand her feelings. Not when her sister would travel around the world while she was taped behind a desk, shackled to her work as she sometimes didn’t even have time to go to the bathroom before she was needed again. She always had work to do. Even when she decided she didn’t have to.

One night, as she was sipping her scotch alone on a booth she had took for herself, in a corner of the lounge she had found herself in, she was staring at her reflection in the mirror that covered the wall in front of her, wondering why she felt so… empty. Nothing in her life seemed good enough. The days seemed to be an endless stream of gray environment, where nothing colorful stood out. Even her job, her god-forsaken-job, that always felt more like pulling teeth on unwilling patients than doing some good in this unkind and unforgiving world.

She would only sigh and down her drink when her thoughts would take this turn, and she often would flag the bartender for a bottle, tipping him handsomely on the way. That night, however, took a not so different but unexpected turn, as she looked up into the mirror and crossed the gaze of another patron.

It was a woman, who looked at her with her chin resting on a closed fist, twirling her glass to make the liquid in it swirl, her eyes taking a strange shade of red in the dimmed and colored light, and after a decisive nod, swung her head back and finished her drink in one swing, before standing and walking her way. As she could see the woman approach in the reflection, she sighed internally, not wanting to be bothered, especially not tonight, and she prepared something to say, loaded it with enough venom to send her back her way, but a sudden presence right beside her made her gulp.

As she looked in the mirror again, she could see the woman, tall and blonde and visibly muscular, lean over her shoulder, setting a hand on the table so she wouldn’t fall over, and even through the blonde’s clothes she could feel her warmth, and she also could feel her breasts brush against her shoulder slightly, the mirror giving a scandalous view of the blonde’s cleavage, right beside her face.

She must have had too much to drink. Why was it _so hard_ to look up? Why did it feel so appealing to see _this_ right beside her face?

Finally remembering some kind of proper etiquette, she looked slightly up in the mirror and crossed the gaze of the woman, who had watched her attentively all the while.

Lilac eyes. Or lavender. It was hard to say in this light.

Still, the blonde straightened her back with a smile on her lips, and it was only now that she realised what the woman was doing leaned over her shoulder, as she could see her own glass, now filled with amber liquid, in the blonde’s hand. Wordlessly, the woman walked around the table, letting a hand trail lightly over her shoulders and making her gulp again as she followed her in the reflection, suddenly very aware of the sway of her hips, and she had all the trouble in the world to look up when she sat right in front of her, leaning over and clearly displaying her cleavage.

“You look lonely,” the blonde said, her voice low and husky before taking a swig of her glass. “And down. You’re too pretty to be brooding, so let me cheer you up.”

After raising a single eyebrow and considering the woman in front of her for a moment, she only raised her hand with dollar bills neatly (and visibly) tucked between two fingers, immediately catching the bartender’s attention as he brought another bottle and another glass to her table, and after he was gone and her glass was filled, the blonde clinked their glasses together with a wink before downing hers, her eyes still locked with her.

She didn’t really recalled what happened after. The only thing she knew was that she _really_ had too much to drink. Not to the point of a black out and to throw up everywhere, but enough for her sense of polite etiquette to fly out the window. And her sense of reasoning too, apparently.

 

****

 

She barely heard the breathless moan she let out when she was roughly pushed against the bathroom door as the blonde’s lips crashed against hers, the taller woman making it very clear that she was in charge right now as the woman pressed against her, the feeling of the blonde’s larger, fuller breasts heavenly against her. The blonde’s hands were big and large, rough patches of callouses scratching her skin deliciously as the taller woman slipped her hands along her thighs and under her skirt, setting a knee right between her legs.

She briefly wondered what this woman did for a living because _Gods_ , everything she could feel and touch about the blonde was firm with muscles, but also had wonderful curves, soft and fleshy, in all the right places. But every thoughts escaped her mind as these rough and powerful hands moved her hips to press her core against a very powerful thigh, and the _noise_ she let out was almost as scandalous as the blonde’s… entire being.

To be honest… she had never been this worked up. She had been excited sexually with a man before, of course, but never… like this. Never as much as this. And everything, everywhere she touched the taller woman under her clothes, her skin was smooth and soft, even if she could feel the hard muscles roll under it. It was… far more enjoyable than she liked to admit.

She had never felt so fragile in someone’s hands. Some of the men she had sex with worked out to look fit, but in the end, most of them were desk jockeys like her. But this woman, she felt like she could break her in half with one hand. This woman was just so strong and felt so _powerful_ , and she knew that if the blonde wanted to take charge, than she would so very gladly give her the reins. She couldn’t believe how much she _liked_ feeling like this.

She was dimly aware of what the tall woman murmured in her ear, and it was only the insistent bite on her earlobe that brought her to a somewhat attention, and she blinked, trying to calm her breathing, trying to calm her heart that was surely about to burst in her chest.

The blonde felt so rough and hard, and yet, she asked before touching under her shirt. Asked if it was alright for her to go past her underwear. She couldn’t even remember someone doing this before, and it was a bit taken aback that she blinked again, before nodding and breathing a vague but positive answer.

Instantly the warm hands crept under her shirt and climbed up to her breasts, caressing over the fabric of her bra and feeling the already hard buds of her nipples, and when the blonde drew circles around them, she whined a bit as it was almost _painful_ to be teased like this. As if understanding instantly, the tall woman quickly unbuttoned her shirt as her mouth left a trail of warm kisses down her neck, nipping at her collarbones before pressing open mouthed kisses over her bra, and this time, she nearly growled in frustration.

But before she could complain further, one large hand moved to her back and unclasped her bra, and didn’t bother really removing it as she pulled on it just enough to have access to these painfully erected nipples, and the blonde gave one of them a warm lick before closing her lips around it, her tongue swirling around.

A jolt went through her at the contact, and she arched her back against the tall woman, begging without words for more, whatever it was. And the blonde hummed quietly, pleased, and squeezed the other breast firmly, her fingers pinching and teasing as she made sure that the press of her thigh between her core was firm, and it felt like second nature to her when she started grinding against it.

She… Clearly she was drunk. And in need of attention. She had never seen women this way, never was attracted to one. Then again, she could count on one hand the number of women in her social circle, be it family, friends or colleagues. But still, she never thought she could be… And yet, the shine in the tall, blonde woman’s eyes as she looked up at her…

Truly a men’s world, she was living in.

Whatever it was she was feeling, she pushed it aside because it felt far too good to be thinking about something else, she thought as she closed her eyes, slipping both her hands in blonde locks to guide the head to her other breast, the tall woman’s mouth detaching from her nipple with a loud ‘pop’.

She could feel one of the blonde’s hands leave her chest and travel down her stomach, her thumb circling her bellybutton for a moment before moving to grip her hip, helping her grind a bit faster against the woman’s thigh, and soon the other hand went down and got a hold of her hips, driving her smaller frame back and forth with force as the blonde’s mouth was latched to her breast, the distant feel of her underwear soaked through never bothering either of them.

She needed something more, she felt, but this was still so much better than what she got recently, and she still could feel the pressure rapidly building as her breath became shallow and ragged, and the taller woman left her chest with one last lick and straightened her back, her eyes half-lidded as she stared at her for a moment, their faces barely an inch apart, before leaning in and claiming her lips again, muffling her moans and whimpers by doing so.

When she felt the taller woman’s tongue swiping her lip, she gladly gave her access, loving the way her tongue roamed inside her mouth and would swirl around hers, and after a particularly harsh pull from the blonde on her hips, making her moan in her mouth, she closed her lips around the taller woman’s tongue and sucked, making blonde eyebrows rise up high and the tall woman stopped pulling and pushing her back and forth.

The clear lilac eyes darkened with lust and her grip tightened around her hips, and in the short moment of stillness following that, she shivered in anticipation, not really knowing what the woman was about to do to her but oh, so willing to let her do it anyway as she felt the large hands move from her hips to slide under the hem of her skirt and panties to firmly grab her ass, giving a squeeze hard enough to make her squirm and instinctively rock her hips.

A sudden and loud banging on the door rudely interrupted the moment.

Jumping a bit, for the sound seemed right in her ear, she glanced at the blonde for a second, seeing the same surprise plain in her face. And soon, she felt mortified when she realised it was the owner of the lounge as the man politely but firmly told them to leave the establishment.

Stepping out of the bathroom a moment later, she tried to look as graceful as she always did even though she was more than tipsy and her legs felt like jelly, but still apologised for the trouble and left him a thick wad of cash, encouraging him to keep this… ‘incident’ silent.

As she was stumbling a bit in the hallway of the hotel where she had rented a room, she had almost forgotten about the other woman until she heard her chuckle when she had to close one eye to press the right button in the elevator.

Turning her eyes to the blonde, a bit confused as the elevator doors closed on them, she blinked and swallowed hardly, wetting her lips quickly as she furrowed her brows, questioning, but before she could say anything, the tall woman huffed quietly, looking at her with a crooked smile, amused.

“I thought it was obvious that we had to finish what we started,” was the only thing she said, winking, but her lilac eyes were shining, a promise of retribution in them.

The sight alone made her heart stutter, before it resumed its beating, faster than before, and a fire curled in the pit of her stomach, the echo of the throbbing between her legs earlier, and again she swallowed, suddenly at a loss of words, and feeling her legs even more wobbly than before.

But besides that, the rest of the ride was spent in silence except for the soft music of the elevator, and when the doors dinged open, the tall woman followed close behind, a hand lightly pressed against her lower back, and she wasn’t sure if it was to steady her or just to be an act of presence.

In any case, when the numbers on the doors were closing in on the one on her key card, now that her head was clearer even though the floor was moving a bit under her feet, she was starting to wonder what exactly _had happened_.

She had never been with a woman. She had never thought about being with one. And now, she… they… She slowed down, the blonde following her pace as she kept her hand there, large and strong, oddly reassuring despite the situation being… about her.

She suddenly stopped, and as the tall woman frowned down at her, a bit worried, she quickly glanced at her, biting her lip shortly.

“I’ve never been with a woman before,” she reported flatly and out of the blue, her words a bit slurred as she gently swayed on her feet.

The tall woman paused as she stared at her, blinking once.

“You looked like you knew what you wanted, though.”

Looking down, she bit her lip, nibbling on it for a moment, suddenly feeling shameful. It was true. She knew she wanted to feel good, and she knew this woman could give her what she wanted. But the very problem was her, being a woman.

“Look, I’m drunk, I’m sorry, I don’t really know what happened back there-”

“Hey,” the blonde interrupted, raising a gentle hand in the air. “Relax, angel. I mean, if you really don’t want to, then fine, I’ll be on my way. But, I mean… Don’t you want to… You know. ‘Resume’ our session?”

Gulping down the protest that had risen at the tall woman’s lowered voice, she felt her presence suddenly so close.

“‘Cuz I sure want to,” the blonde finished huskily, the hand on her back curling just a bit.

“But- You- I-I don’t know what to do with you,” she stammered lamely, pitifully as she already could feel her legs turning to jelly as she looked up, straight into heated lilac eyes.

The tall woman huffed with a confident smirk, winking.

“Don’t worry about a thing. I’m spoiling you, tonight. You make the sexiest noises, angel, if you only knew.”

Feeling oddly vulnerable at the use of a pet name, she blushed violently but still kept nibbling at her lip, wondering what to do.

All the while, the woman only waited, not so patiently but she still didn’t pressure her, and the hand on her back was still there, pressing to keep her steady but nothing else. But it was when she looked up again, meeting the blonde’s half-lidded eyes and remembering earlier, when her face was so close to hers as she had stared at her with the same expression, waiting on every reaction, every sound…

This was definitely someone attentive.

“Okay,” she mumbled, embarrassed, and feeling like she was only using the tall woman for her own pleasure.

That woman deserved better. But the very pleased smile on the blonde’s lips told her that she absolutely didn’t mind, and there was a glint in her eyes as she leaned over slightly, hushing her voice a bit to whisper in her ear.

“I meant it when I said I wanted to cheer you up.”

Taking in a slightly trembling breath, she pulled out the key card in her pocket, swiped it over the lock of the door right next to her, the light flashing green, and she opened it.

She barely had time to step inside that she felt strong arms around her and sweeping her off her feet as the blonde casually walked in, closed the door with her foot and went to the bed, delicately setting her down there, and she quickly kicked her shoes off, almost looking up anxiously as the woman stood tall in front of her, close enough for her to feel her warmth.

“I’m Yang,” the blonde said quietly and moved slowly to remove her jacket, throwing it somewhere behind her, very soon followed by her shirt. “Feel free to call my name as many times as you want,” she added with a wink.

She gave her a warning glare but was soon too distracted to really mind as, only a couple inches away from her lips, stood a goddess. An amazon. She remembered through her foggy mind about those fearless warriors, all the tales and myths about them and right now, as she looked up at Yang, she had to wonder if they were true.

The blonde was muscular, that she figured as much, but to _see_ it, right in front of her eyes, and as she watched in awe, Yang was only smirking as she left her sport bra on, and started working at her belt. She reached over, touching with the tips of her fingers the blonde’s stomach, feeling it instantly going taut as the hard abs became more defined by the gesture.

“What do you do for a living?” she couldn’t help but ask, looking up as she trailed her hand flat over her stomach, feeling the ripple of the muscles under her hand, and went to follow the soft curve of her hip.

Yang chuckled quietly as she finally unbuckled her belt, and as she leaned over to get rid of her jeans shorts, she claimed her lips in a surprisingly soft kiss, making her hum in it.

“Something that isn’t relevant right now,” the blonde still answered against her lips, quickly stepping out of her shorts and kicking them away, leaving the blonde in her underwear.

The large hands of Yang carefully cupped her cheeks as the blonde deepened the kiss, as softly as before, and her eyes flew shut as she enjoyed it, feeling the large, warm hands trail down her neck to unbutton her shirt, carefully tugging it free from her skirt before discarding it, and the large hands slid down her back, feeling all of her as her fingers slipped under the hem of her skirt, hesitated at the band of her panties before continuing over them, and the blonde effortlessly lifted her with one arm to pull the skirt down, for her to be, too, simply in her underwear.

And without setting her down, the blonde crawled on the bed, moving on her knees before leaning over and only now setting her down, gently, the pillows feeling fluffy against her head as Yang settled over her and between her legs, her powerful body hovering over hers. Out of reflex, she wrapped her legs around the blonde’s waist, if only to press against the tall woman, and Yang only chuckled against her lips, feeling her smile as she used one hand to gently make her let go.

“Patience, angel,” she only said, kissing her again.

“Not that I’m complaining, but why are you being so gentle with me?” she managed between the next kisses, her hand trailing up along the blonde’s arm, feeling the tense muscles there.

“You said you’ve never been with a woman before,” Yang winked again as she slightly pulled back. “I want to give you the best first time ever.”

The blonde leaned over to peck her lips as she felt a blush color her cheeks and possibly a portion of her chest as she could see the tall woman chuckle quietly again, her eyes trailing down her neck. She shifted under the woman and avoided her gaze, slightly embarrassed.

“That’s, um. Very kind of you,” she mumbled.

But she felt a warm hand grabbing her chin and turning her head, for them to lock eyes again.

“Don’t look away, angel. It’s okay.”

There was something in her lilac eyes, looking so dark in the dim light, something that made her swallow as the blonde leaned over again to take her lips, nibbling and suckling, and she barely registered it when the hand gripping her chin moved, hovering over her body to snake between them, and the blonde cupped her sex, pressing the heel of her palm in just the right angle to send a jolt through her. When she gasped in Yang’s mouth, the blonde smiled crookedly, biting her lip as her lilac eyes were fixated on her face with laser focus.

“There we go,” the tall woman murmured, moving strong fingers over her panties.

As the warm mouth trailed down her neck, the hand still working between her legs and making them tremble along with her breaths, she had to wonder if it was just because of the alcohol that the room was spinning so much. But soon her mind went blank when the blonde’s mouth climbed up the mound of her breast, and after quickly reaching to her back and unclasping it, nudged her bra aside, and her lips wrapped around her nipple.

There wasn’t much she could do besides holding on to something as the fingers teasing her were making her mind spiralling into nonsense, and the mouth on her chest felt so divine on her skin. She didn’t think it could get better than this as she closed her eyes.

Obviously, she was wrong.

She heard the blonde mumbling something against her skin, something that she didn’t bother registering as Yang moved, her scorching hot mouth leaving burning trails down her stomach, and the blonde shortly side stepped from between her legs to pull her panties down, glancing up in case of any objections.

There were none. Gods, no, she just wanted her to keep going.

She must have said something along those lines but she wasn’t sure, for her focus had narrowed on the feeling of the blonde’s mouth, but Yang still looked very pleased at whatever she said as her mouth kept going, following the path down before forking to the side instead of going down, following the line of her hip and climbing up her thigh.

She heard, through the fog in her mind, the sound she made when Yang’s mouth was trailing back down, kissing and biting her inner thigh. It was low, full of need and sounding so desperate as she stared with wide eyes as the blonde turned her eyes to her, her mouth barely inches away from her core, so close she could feel her breath against her, but the woman only smirked and turned the other way, doing the same with her other thigh.

After one particularly harsh bite on her thigh, she begged and pleaded, desperate for more, but it was only when she said her name in a mix of frustration and desperation that Yang finally smiled widely, a shine in her eyes.

The very first lap, a long, wide stroke with the flat of the tongue, made her lay back against her pillows with a breathless moan, her legs turning to jelly over the blonde’s shoulders, and when she felt the open-mouthed kiss right against her core she couldn’t help but rock her hips, and the already very thin leash she had on her voice broke right then and there.

Large hands took hold of her hips and pinned her down against the mattress when she rolled her hips with every stroke and laps, her hands curling on the bedsheets and pulling harshly with every jolt, and she heard the _whines_ she let out when she felt a warm tongue circling her entrance.

A string of broken words tumbled out of her mouth when just the tip of the tongue entered, barely dipping in, and she fought with the hands holding her in place to feel it better, sinking her heels in the blonde’s back, and one of the vice grip on her hips vanished, as well as the tongue. Letting out a devastating whimper a she propped herself on her elbow, she looked down, blinking to focus her vision, and was met by half-lidded lilac eyes.

“Tell me, angel, what do you want?” Yang breathed, her breath tickling the smooth skin of her inner thigh as she kissed it shortly.

It took her a moment to be able to organise her thoughts, and she gulped as she felt the blonde sink her teeth in the tender flesh of her thigh, a shiver running down her spine and made her already heaving chest go faster. But as she could see the woman’s hand trail down her thigh, the long, powerful fingers squeezing a bit, it almost felt like a vision.

“I want to feel you inside me,” she breathed, wondering if Yang heard as she glanced up again. “I want you to fuck me.”

But the way the blonde closed her eyes and tilted slightly back, a smile pulling her lips as she took in a sharp breath was enough of a tell, and when she opened her eyes again, the lilac in them was flickering, taking a reddish shade instead.

“Damn, woman. You say the nicest things,” Yang murmured right before she went back to work.

Giving a firm lick with the flat of her tongue, all the way up to her clit, she felt her breath escape her lips as the tip of the tongue circled around the sensitive bud in two quick, demanding swipe, and she fell back against the mattress again, this time feeling something bigger and firmer than the blonde’s tongue circling her entrance.

“You’re so wet,” she heard Yang wonder, hearing the waver in her voice as she thrusted a single finger inside.

Well, _this_ was proper foreplay, some part of her brain thought.

The finger easily slipped inside, and her walls instinctively clenched around it, but she rolled her hips, wanting more, and she didn’t have to wait longer than that as another finger was slipped inside, too.

Warm lips wrapped tightly around her clit and sucked as the fingers started pumping, and she rolled her hips in synch, meeting every thrust fully, her body moving automatically because she wasn’t really aware of anything else than the pleasure building up, coiling in her stomach and stretching all the way to her entire frame in rhythmic waves.

Barely noticing when a third finger joined the others, the pumping picked up the pace as Yang’s tongue relentlessly flicked over her clit, and she closed her eyes, letting the waves take her higher and higher, feeling her body lighter than ever before.

A breathless cry tore through her throat when she came, harder than she ever remembered, her whole body tensing and arching her back off the mattress with every spasm, as both mouth and fingers never relented and only kept going, prolonging her orgasm for as long as it could and building another one right up, leaving her mindless and breathless for a moment as time seemed to have stopped, feeling the slow tensing of her body on the brink of release again as she leaned on one elbow.

The second orgasm ripped through her along with a few curses and the blonde’s name, and she pulled on the sheets as she shook, curling a bit more on herself with every spasm, both finish as spectacular as they had been quick and tiring. But when she felt that Yang was still going, she whined, pleading for her to stop as her body started to be overly sensitive, and she was glad when the pace slowed down gradually, letting her come back down slowly. She simply laid there, feeling limp and boneless as she kept her eyes closed and tried to catch her breath, and she could hear the panting of the blonde, too, as she felt her kiss her thighs after gently pulling away.

“Are you okay?” Yang asked, her voice tight and rough, and she cleared her throat.

Without moving too much, she managed a thumb-up with a trembling hand, and she heard the blonde snorting before the woman untangled herself from her legs, and the bed dipped beside her as she could feel a warm presence there, and when she felt Yang press against her side along with a strong arm wrapping around her, cuddling her, she let out a breathless laugh, lolling her head to the side to bump the blonde’s chin with her forehead.

“You’re wonderful,” she panted quietly. “Thank you.”

She just _had_ to thank her. This was exactly what she had wanted. What she needed. And without even knowing it, Yang had delivered exactly that.

“I don’t think I can walk,” she added, making the blonde laugh in her ear. “Or move.”

“Then just relax,” she heard the woman murmur in her ear as Yang’s soft lips pressed against it. “You can pay me back in the morning.”

She managed to open a single eye, seeing the soft look in her lilac eyes as the tall woman shifted, seemingly to better look at her. Her eye slid shut again.

“You truly are wonderful,” she finally sighed, bumping the blonde’s chin again. “But before I forget, can I ask you to carry me to the bathroom? I have to pee.”

And with a soft huff, Yang carried her and sat her down on the toilet, and she fought to keep her eyes open, feeling the blonde hold her shoulder to keep steady.

She fell asleep in the blonde’s arms, when Yang carried her back to bed.

 

****

 

When she woke up, she was under the impression that her head would split and spill on the pillows if she opened her eyes, and her whole body felt sore.

She rolled over, with the remembrance of a warm body lying next to her, and only found the spot empty and cold.

Upset at her discovery but somewhat used to it by now, she only rolled on her back with a deep sigh, running a hand in her hair and trying to place in chronological order the events of the night before in her foggy mind.

Gods, a woman. But what a _woman_.

Nobody could find out. Her reputation was at stake with this. It shouldn’t have happened in the first place.

Groaning as she rubbed her eyes, she stretched her legs, her sore muscles tensing up painfully, but she didn’t have the time to think about it further when she heard her phone vibrate, somewhere at her side.

She reached out a hand to the nightstand, searching blindly for the insistent device, but her hand only knocked something over. Something cold, that made a sound of fluid falling when it was knocked off, and now her hand was wet.

Opening her eyes suddenly, she realised it was a tall glass filled with water, and the water was now smudging the ink on a piece of paper stuck under it, and she quickly pulled it free, surprised to see that… What was her name again… Yang, that’s right, had even bothered leaving her a note. And a glass of water, she thought bitterly as she looked up at the dripping nightstand.

Very attentive, this one.

But it was a bit late for the note, for more than half of it was smudged beyond comprehension, but she still read what was left of it.

_Hey angel,_

_I hope you slept well. I’m sorry you have to wake up alone; I left with you before my friend had the time to meet me last night, and this morning she was very worried because I forgot to tell her I was okay, so I had to bolt. But last night was fun! And I’m still keeping you for your payback, so I’ll leave you my number and you could call me whenever._

This part was a bit smudged, but with some effort and narrowing her eyes, she could still make out the words as the letters stretched across the wet paper.

_I do hope you slept well. I wish I could leave pills for the headache you’re sure to have, but unfortunately, there’s nothing in this room and I don’t have some with me, so you’ll have to make do with just water._

_I hope I did cheer you up. I really didn’t like the expression you had, yesterday._

This bit was too smudged for her to read, and she gritted her teeth, knowing that, with the kind of luck she had, which was none, this would be the place the blonde wrote her number. Irritated, she tried to decipher the smudges anyway, and only groaned when she couldn’t, instead reading the last bit readable, finding out that it was the blonde’s name along with three ‘X’s.

She sighed deeply, letting her head fall back against the pillows. Of all the women she had to fall on, it had to be the _best_ one night stand she ever had. And judging by what the blonde wrote, Yang didn’t want to leave it at just that, a ‘one’ night stand.

Another wave of irritation rose when she remembered Yang’s number was unreadable. Well, maybe it was better this way, she tried to reason with herself.

Her father, and the press, would have a field day if the news of her sleeping with women broke out.

The sudden noise of her phone vibrating again made her realise that it had stopped, and she furrowed her brows as she sat on the bed, grimacing slightly while holding her head, and she could see the lit-up screen through the thin fabric of her skirt, in the pocket, and she leaned over to fish it out, already sighing when she saw who was calling. Still, she obediently answered the call.

“Hello,” she grumbled, falling back on the mattress.

“ _Where are you?_ ” her bodyguard’s voice was tight and short, worry plain in her voice. “ _You’re late!_ ”

“Relax, Blake, I’m home,” she sighed, rubbing her eyes with one hand. Gods, this day was going to be awfully long.

“ _No you’re not, because I’m standing in your bedroom right now._ ” The bodyguard let out a short sigh as she grunted, closing her eyes. “ _You really need to stop disappearing like this. I have to guard you, goddammit. How do I look like when even I don’t know where you are? Don’t answer, just tell me which hotel you’re in. I’m picking you up._ ”

After finally giving in and telling Blake where she was, she hung up, dropping her phone on the mattress beside her with a bone deep sigh. Yet again, work snaked its way to her, even if she was on the opposite side of town of the tall building that perpetually loomed over the city.

 

****

 

Her bodyguard had lectured her all the ride back to work, but she listened with one ear, preferring to look outside as she nodded from time to time. But even through her irritation, she was glad. Blake had been the only one to care about her. She may even be her only friend, even though she was a faunus.

But apparently, Blake thought that the small familiarity she had allowed between them overruled professionalism, as the faunus was scolding her like a child.

“You really should stop drinking,” the bodyguard was saying, shaking her head a bit and making the long ponytail falling down her back sway a little. “Are you _that_ desperate for sex? Buy yourself some toys, then. It would be less disappointing.”

“Thank you for your _opinion_ , Blake,” she gritted, crossing her arms over her chest tightly. “Whatever I do in my free time doesn’t concern you.”

“It kind of does, actually,” the faunus countered, glancing her yellow-gold eyes towards her. “I’m your bodyguard, in case your hangover made you forget it.”

Deciding that this fight wasn’t worth it, she only raised her eyes to the sky as she returned her attention outside, while Blake was still grumbling under her breath.

“It’s the third time this month,” the bodyguard mumbled, her eyebrows furrowed deeply. “You barely look presentable, and I’m fairly sure you’re still drunk.”

“Stop scolding me,” she flatly ordered, glaring at the faunus. “I’m your boss, not a child.”

“And I’m worried about you!”

Scoffing loudly, she kept her eyes outside, shaking her head slightly.

“You’re just worried about still having a job tomorrow,” she said under her breath.

“Of course I’m worried about my boss. But I’m also worried about you, too.”

The fairly softer tone of the faunus’s voice made her glance back, and she could see the concern on the bodyguard’s face as Blake focused on the road, and she noticed the tall ears on top of the black head were hung low.

“I know this destructive behavior. You’re trying to fill the void inside you, but doing so with booze and sex is like putting a Band-Aid on a stab wound. It barely helps.”

“What do you want me to do, then?” she grounded out, turning to Blake and glaring at her. “What if I quit drinking and stayed home every night, working, because I’m _always_ working, then what?”

“I’m not saying I know the answer.”

“Then stop acting like you do! Now stop patronizing me, and if I want to drink and screw every man on the planet because my job is driving me insane, you have _absolutely_ no say in the matter!”

She could see the faunus grit her teeth, her hands wrapped tightly around the steering wheel, and she stared right in front of her with laser focus, her ears flat on her scalp, now.

“Am I clear?” she added for good measure.

“Yes, ma’am.”

The bodyguard’s ice-cold tone hurt her more than she liked to admit as she felt herself flinch, but she still nodded sharply, returning her attention outside.

“Good.”

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, for even the radio wasn’t turned on, and she didn’t have the heart to do something about it.

A few months went by. Blake kept ignoring the very direct order she had given her and would give a piece of her mind when she was always late and drunk after mysteriously disappearing, and her bodyguard had made it a point to go fetch her every time.

She had tried having sex with a few men in those months, but… When they touched her, she was disappointed when she felt their hands smooth. Short beards scratching her skin in a way that made her uncomfortable, or freshly shaved jaws that felt strange against her lips. She had asked some of them for oral sex before they would get down to business, to get her ready before penetration, but… it wasn’t the same. Even when she gave direction of what she wanted, more often than not they would pull away long before she was anywhere close of getting off.

There was only one time she actually came with a man. She decided to not look at him as she turned her back to him, and as he pressed against her she quickly touched herself as his hands cupped her breasts, and he pushed inside as she closed her eyes.

He was muscular, at least more than the others, and she could easily mistake the firm press of his stomach against her back for Yang’s, his hands for hers, and suddenly she didn’t have to touch herself as the man thrusted inside of her.

When she came, just a bit before the man, she cried out Yang’s name, and after a minute of stunned panting, the man left with curses at her as she had climaxed with someone else’s name on her lips.

Blake, who had taken the habit of tracking her phone when she wasn’t home, entered the room in the early morning, finding her naked, curled up on top of the wrinkled bedsheets as she wept silently. The faunus paused for a second before looking away as she stepped closer, and gently covered her with the blanket and sitting down on the edge of the mattress, silent.

“I think there’s something wrong with me,” was the only thing she said as she sniffled.

The bodyguard looked at her for a long moment before sighing, and she rubbed her back through the blanket soothingly as she started crying again.

For the first time, Blake seemed alright with taking her time to bring her back.

She stopped drinking and disappearing after this.

Instead, Blake would find her in the early morning still cooped up in her office as she had spent another sleepless night, because there was just _so much_ work to do.

She sometimes wondered which was worst. But, this whole situation brought them closer.

As the months rolled by, she wondered if it would always be like this. She knew Blake tried to cheer her up, in a discreet way, when she bought her favorite coffee, or when the faunus brought sweets in her office. Most of the times when she looked up in her golden eyes, she could see the concern in them. But there wasn’t much her bodyguard could do.

Even when she was home, Blake still hesitated to leave her alone, knowing without having to ask that she was going to lock herself in her office to finish ‘a few’ papers she still had to do. One time, the faunus insisted that she take a break, that Blake would cook her something and they would watch a movie together. Just for her to relax.

Well, the faunus’s culinary talents could be better but it was still leagues away than just toasts or cereals, the only things she had the strength to do these days, and when they were sitting on the couch, watching the movie, she fell asleep in the middle of it, curled up against Blake’s side.

She was dimly aware when the bodyguard carried her to bed and tucked her in, and she was already asleep before Blake had the time to leave.

 

****

 

“I have a favor to ask,” Blake asked as soon as she entered her office, opening the door right after she had knocked without waiting for her to tell her to enter.

“Come in, Blake,” she quietly let out, sarcasm dripping from her voice as she finished writing something on the paper in front of her before looking up with a sigh.

The faunus was standing in front of her desk with her hands folded behind her back, as it was protocol apparently, but she waved at the chair in front of the desk.

“Sit down. You’re making me nervous,” she furrowed her brows and waited for the bodyguard to be seated. “What’s going on?”

“You know there’s this Family Day, next week,” Blake started, waiting for her to nod. “And that we can bring a member of our family to work, to let them see what we do.”

“I know the principles of Family Day,” she sighed as she leaned back in her chair, dropping her pen on the desk. “Your point is?”

“I wanted to ask if it was alright for me to bring a friend, instead of family.”

She blinked, considering the bodyguard in front of her as the faunus stared at her with all the seriousness in the world.

“Of course you can. Family isn’t always related by blood.”

Dark eyebrows rose high as she leaned over again, taking back her pen.

“Is there something else?”

“No. Thank you.”

Blake stood as she reread what she had been writing before the faunus had come in, returning to where she was until she noticed that her bodyguard was still there, standing in front of the desk. She looked up curiously, seeing the faunus let out a short breath.

“I’m glad you’re alright with this,” Blake let out, her voice a lot softer than before. “My friend, she… She enrolled at the same time as me, but while I chose private security because it was safer, she stayed with the infantry. I want to show her that there isn’t just infantry that she can do.”

“But what if it’s what she really wants to do?” she asked, thinking about her sister and remembering all the stories she had told her before she climbed up ranks.

“You don’t understand, it’s…” the faunus glanced away for a second, swallowing thickly as her ears were low on her head. “Ever since her sister’s death, she never really… Got back on her feet. Ruby was KIA during a mission, and she was with her.”

She hummed, grimacing as she leaned back in her chair. She remembered her sister talk about the numerous deaths during missions. She sometimes wondered what her life would have been if she had enrolled like she wanted, instead of taking over the company.

“It must have been terrible for her,” she said quietly.

The bodyguard nodded wordlessly for a moment, her hands folding behind her back.

“I knew Ruby. She was like a sister to me.”

“Your friend,” she asked after a thoughtful moment of silence, earning Blake’s gaze. “Why do you want to show her a safer place?”

“Like I said, she never really got back on her feet. She is… reckless. A lot. Too much to live older than thirty five. Maybe even thirty. By all means, private security can be dangerous, but… it’s safer than the front lines.”

It was her turn to nod wordlessly, considering her bodyguard for a long moment, and she felt a small smile pull her lips.

“You’re a good friend, aren’t you?” she let out quietly.

“I try,” the faunus shrugged slightly, but there was a slight twitch in the corner of her lips.

She huffed, lowering her eyes to the papers scattered in front of her as she could see the many notifications on the screen of her computer, and she grunted quietly as she pushed her chair closer to the screen, letting out a bone deep sigh.

“I can’t even talk for five minutes,” she grumbled, scowling.

She heard the faunus chuckle discreetly as she bowed her head in a silent goodbye, and soundlessly made her way to the door, before pausing with her hand on the knob. She glanced at her bodyguard quickly, wondering what happened, but Blake only looked up at her, genuine curiosity in her eyes.

“Who will you bring for Family Day?” she asked.

The question took her by surprise as she straightened her back, rising her eyebrows high on her forehead, before she leaned back in her chair, making it creak quietly.

“You’re already here,” she said simply.

The smile Blake returned was small but still sincere as she nodded, and she stepped out of the office.

 

****

 

The next week came, and along came Family Day, with the hallways of the building packed with people and children of various ages while she only made her way through them, quick, to find the silence and stillness of her office, leaning her back against the door with a sigh.

Today, she will spend it locked up here. It was absolutely out of question that she left it.

She set her purse down on the desk, flicking her computer on, and she exchanged hands to hold the steaming cup of coffee as she made her way to the window, taking in the view.

The sky was gray as it was raining, the drops pattering the glass of the window quietly.

A knock at her door made her close her eyes for a moment, but when the door opened right after it she knew it was Blake and, a bit relieved, she turned around, sipping her coffee.

“Hey, I just wanted to swing by to introduce my friend-”

She spitted in her mug when her eyes fell on a very familiar pair of lilac eyes as a tall, blonde woman was staring at her behind Blake, her expression as surprised as she felt, and she started a coughing fit, feeling her face heat up as her bodyguard quickly went by her side, patting her back gently.

“Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

Her golden eyes were filled with concern as the faunus stared at her, but her attention traveled past her to the blonde still waiting beside the door, the tall woman crossing her arms over her chest as she smiled wickedly.

She hoped that Yang would act as if they had never met. She _prayed_ for it.

“Is it part of your job, to prevent your boss from choking hazard?” the tall woman asked at Blake, quickly winking at her before the faunus could look back.

The bodyguard glared at Yang shortly, but she managed enough air in her lungs to breathe again, and she patted the faunus’s arm, signaling that she was okay.

Blake then proceeded to take the mug from her hands and set in on the desk, eyeing it with a dark look.

Meanwhile, Yang had stepped closer and held out her hand, and she saw a piece of paper stuck between her fingers as the blonde was twirling a small pen in her other hand, discreet and seemingly hiding it from Blake, and she quickly took the offered hand, grabbing the paper before the faunus could turn around and see it.

“I’m Yang,” the blonde said, and she was glad she was playing the stranger card.

She felt the woman’s strong fingers tighten around her hand, her thumb brushing gently, a very faint echo of the way Yang had touched her that night, and she gulped again as the blonde stared at her, her lilac eyes swiftly glancing down at her collar and making her heart beat a bit faster.

This was so unfair. The tall woman only had to _exist_ near her and she already could feel her knees weakening.

“I’m-” she started after clearing her throat.

“Oh I know about you,” the blonde smiled as her eyes narrowed slightly, the hand holding hers moving up to caress the inside of her wrist. “I know all about you.”

“You do?” Blake asked, doubt clear in her voice as she stared at Yang, too dumbfounded to notice the unorthodox ‘hand-shaking’.

The blonde shrugged, her smile widening a little as she let go of her hand, and she kept the piece of paper safely tucked as she curled her hand in a fist, and when those lilac eyes left her to look at Blake, she released a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“Yeah,” Yang said simply.

Then, the blonde turned on her heels and made her way out the office, followed by Blake’s incredulous stare as she tried to calm the crazy beating of her heart.

Something was definitely wrong with her. She had to stop thinking about Yang’s hands on her. About her lips on her. About-

“What’s with that face?” Blake’s voice brought her back to reality as she slightly jumped, her hand clamping on the note in her hand.

“What face I’m not making any faces,” she yelped, speaking quickly and hoping the faunus wouldn’t look too much into it.

And she didn’t, for once her bodyguard only gave her a sidelong glance before bowing her head slightly and leaving her office in search of Yang, thankfully leaving her alone as she closed her eyes. She made her way back to her desk and sank in the chair, seeing the already numerous notifications on the screen of her computer, a reminder flashing in the corner. But she let it be for a moment as she unfolded the note in her hand, recognising the same handwriting, but this time it was written in a hurry.

_You haven’t called me back. I’m still waiting._

And it was added with a phone number. The number that had been lost to water on ink.

She let the note fall on her desk as she rubbed her fingers against her forehead, wondering what to do.

That night… She had been drunk, and in need to be touched. It was all there was to say about this night. But it had been fantastic, Yang was a great lover and she had enjoyed it _way_ too much and now she couldn’t let someone touch her without thinking about this tall, blonde amazon goddess-

She grunted, smacking the heel of her palm against her forehead a couple of times. She needed to focus.

But focus on this matter seemed to be fruitless as her mind kept drifting to the feel of the blonde’s lips on her skin, and she firmly shook her head, turning to her computer with the firm intention of working until she couldn’t think at all.

 

****

 

A knock on the door brought her back to reality, and as she blinked, looking away from the screen, she could see that the sun had set for a while now, leaving the rest of the city in the dark and only lightened by its lights, and she cleared her throat as she looked back at the door, wondering who it could be as she told the person on the other side to enter.

She was a bit taken aback when she saw Blake enter, the faunus’s features pulled in a frown as she silently closed the door behind her.

There was no trace of Yang, this time.

“Blake? What’s going on?”

Her bodyguard was the only person allowed to enter without waiting for her invitation, so seeing that she _actually_ waited this time was a bit troubling, but the expression on her face was even more. Blake stood there, next to the door, her arms crossed over her chest as she stared at her, her ears jerked back but not pinned down.

The silence stretched as Blake kept staring at her, and she felt nervous, the feeling rising as the moment only grew longer.

Did Yang tell her? Was Blake mad, then?

“Weren’t you into men?” the faunus suddenly asked, her voice sharp.

She felt her eyes widen at the question, panic settling in as Blake stepped closer, her brain working overtime to try and think of something to say, trying to rationalise the question, trying to find a way that the question wasn’t related to her and Yang, but ultimately found nothing.

Yang had told Blake. The only thing she could do now was to keep the faunus from telling anyone, and she would have to talk to Yang about this.

“Look, it’s… I can explain, it only happened once-”

“I didn’t know you, um… swung both ways.”

“I don’t!” she exclaimed, but at Blake’s raise of a single eyebrow, she grimaced a bit. “I… I don’t know. I’m not sure.”

“Then what do you have to explain?”

She lowered her eyes to her hands, seeing them tremble slightly. Why was she so anxious? Blake didn’t have a say in this. Even if she wasn’t alright with her sleeping with a woman once, she could just fire her, if need be. There was no need to be afraid.

And yet.

“I was drunk and feeling low and then Yang came along, and-”

“I knew it.”

Stumbling on her words, she looked up to see Blake snorting with a smile, suddenly looking far more relaxed than she did earlier, and she dropped in the chair in front of her desk, crossing her fingers behind her head with a sigh.

“I knew you couldn’t just freeze in front of anybody, and Yang didn’t stop the little comments about you all day long. I knew there was something and I’m so glad you answered the question without me needing to ask.”

A myriad of emotions came and went, swirling in her mind as she processed the information, hating the way Blake chuckled at her rapidly changing expression, and she settled for one that she was far too familiar with: anger. Taking the first notepad she could reach and throwing it at her bodyguard with all her might, it only bounced harmlessly against the faunus’s stomach as Blake didn’t even move to catch it or swat it aside.

“You _used_ me!” she hissed, feeling a blush color her cheeks as embarrassment came along.

“You’ll live,” her bodyguard shrugged, a smile still on her lips. “Honestly, I didn’t know Yang would be your type.” Then her smile vanished as her expression suddenly became more serious. “Were you honest when you said you didn’t know? About… swinging both ways?”

Opening her mouth to say something, she hesitated then, lowering her eyes to the scattered papers on her desk. How could she even explain what happened, what was still happening to someone when she didn’t even know herself?

She wetted her lips quickly, shifting in her seat. Blake seemed to catch on her uneasiness as the faunus straightened her back in a more serious stance, her arms falling and returning over her lap as her golden eyes searched her face, waiting attentively, but before she said anything more, she decidedly locked her eyes with her bodyguard.

“You have to promise me something,” she started, serious.

“To never tell Yang? I’m pretty sure she-”

“I’m serious, Blake.”

Blake’s mouth clacked shut at that as she considered her for half a second, before she nodded, the small, sly smile on her lips disappearing.

“Anything. You know you can trust me.”

“You can’t tell anyone. Nobody must know.”

“With Yang?” the faunus asked, raising a single eyebrow. When she gave a quick, short nod, her bodyguard slightly shrugged. “Alright.”

“My father won’t stand it if I were… led astray from the path he made for me,” she explained, and Blake’s expression soured as her lips pinched.

She knew Blake had never liked the man, what he did, what he represented, or the god-like influence he had over the company, and for the exceedingly exigent demands he would always put on her and greatly added to the stress she normally had. More often than not, his simple mention was enough to make the faunus grimace like she just did.

“If he ever caught wind that I slept with a woman, even if it was only once, he would disown me on the spot, Blake. He would gladly go to great length to humiliate me, to strip me from my career, from the company, and I busted my ass far too long for my job to let it slip away. Do you understand?”

“Of course I do, your father’s a jerk,” her bodyguard snorted, rolling her eyes and earning a warning glare from her, but Blake only sighed as she raised her eyes to the sky shortly. “Fine. I promise I’ll carry your secret to my deathbed, or whatever.”

Her dejected mannerism was enough to make the corner of her lips twitch in a slight smile.

“But, if it’s such a big deal to you, why did you ‘sleep’ with Yang?” the faunus asked, quoting the word with her fingers.

“I didn’t mean to!” she was quick to defend herself, before hunching over a bit, her eyes lowering. “I don’t know. I was drunk, I felt lonely and down, and… She was there. I wasn’t thinking straight-”

“Literally,” Blake commented quietly.

She let her hand fall on the desk, glaring at her bodyguard as the faunus only raised innocent hands in the air, rolling her eyes as if she was overreacting.

“I’m just stating the facts.”

“Ugh. You know I can fire you right now, right?”

“I know you won’t. You like me too much to send me away.”

She narrowed her eyes dangerously, but Blake didn’t seem to feel threatened in the slightest.

“You know you’re lucky to be my only friend, right? You know I won’t fire you. Just don’t let it go to your head.”

Her bodyguard sat back in her chair with a slight smile, affection in her eyes, and she couldn’t help but feel her irritation wash away as she smiled too. She knew she had been hard on Blake, hard _for_ Blake, for a while now, and to see the faunus still caring about her as much as she did, if not a bit much… She counted her blessings every day for this.

“So, bottom line, you had sex with Yang ‘accidently’,” Blake resumed, returning to the conversation. “And you’re still confused about it. Right?”

Thankful, she nodded quickly.

“What are you confused about, then?”

Her bodyguard leaned her elbows on her knees, furrowing her brows in a serious and attentive expression as her golden eyes were locked with hers, trying to understand what was going on. She sighed, wondering if she really wanted to open up on this side of her life with Blake. Then she remembered that the faunus had found her naked and crying, and figured she owed her that much.

“As you may have noticed, I’ve had a couple of flings throughout the years,” she started, which only made Blake snort loudly.

“A couple?” she repeated, raising a single eyebrow.

“I know I’m attractive, and it has always been easy to find someone to spend the night,” she continued, ignoring the faunus’s comment. “It always had been men. And only once, it was Yang. I guess I’m… experienced in this matter, but all throughout my ‘experiences’, _she_ gave me the best night of my life. Every other time I barely could… I just… Couldn’t… Um…”

“Finish?” Blake proposed elegantly, seemingly entirely at ease with the subject.

“Yes, that. Before her, it had always been hard, I had to be drunk to be somewhat into it, and then Yang… swoops in, and just had to look at me a certain way for me to turn into a puddle.”

“Ew. Gross.”

“I didn’t mean- Look, focus,” she quickly shook her head as she felt a dark blush coloring her cheeks as she nervously gripped a pen that was laying around on her desk before twirling it between her fingers. “What I mean is that it was easy with her. Like, so easy. I didn’t have to pretend or endure until pleasure came, because,” she huffed, sitting back in her chair. “She… It was instantly there. On her lips, on every touch, it was just… perfect.”

“So you’re saying that she’s a good lover, and none of the apes you screwed before her knew how to please someone else?”

“No!” then, after a second of thinking, “Well, yes but no. Anyway,” she shook her head before Blake could comment again, trying to focus. “After that night, I… tried with other men again, but… it felt even harder, after her. And the… only time I ‘finished’, as you said, I only did because I had to… think of her, um, while… You know.”

“Wow.”

The deadpanned tone the faunus used made her look up anxiously, and Blake was only staring down at the desk, her expression thoughtful for a moment before she shook her head, sitting back in her chair as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“I am _not_ telling her this. It’s going to go right to her head, and she’ll be all cocky about it.”

“You won’t tell _any_ of this conversation!” She yelped, feeling her face turning bright red as the hold on her pen transformed into a death grip.

“Maybe you don’t swing both ways. Maybe you’re just into women,” the faunus shrugged, continuing as if she hadn’t said a thing. “I mean, if it was so easy with Yang-”

“No.”

Blake looked up then, raising her eyebrows with surprise as she stared at the faunus, feeling her eyes widening in horror.

“No, I… I can’t be into women. I _can’t_.”

“Look-”

“Father will kill me if I am,” she breathed, lowering her eyes. “He can ‘forgive’ a single fling by disowning me, but if I am, he’ll…”

“Woah, slow down,” her bodyguard was by her side instantly, pulling her chair slightly back so she could lean over and take deep breaths as Blake rubbed soothing circles on her back. “Slow down. Breathe.”

“I’ve never been with other women! I can’t be… gay!” she almost whined, feeling her eyes well up in her panic.

“If you’re sure you’re not gay, then why are you freaking out?”

Her breath caught in her throat at that, a strange squeeze twisting her guts. Blake was right. Why was she freaking out?

She huffed bitterly. She knew exactly why. Ever since Yang, she had caught herself staring at the few women she worked with. Wondering how the secretary’s hair would feel like against her chest. How would the mail girl’s breasts would feel like pressed against her. Of all her wondering, it was Blake that had the most of it, as she had looked at her bodyguard with more attention. She knew, from a standard standpoint, that Blake was attractive. There was a mysterious cloud around the faunus as she was usually hard to read, and it only added to her graceful features and sensual forms, and the training the bodyguard would go through had sculpted her body in a way that-

She shook her head, laughing bitterly as she ran both her hands in her tied up hair.

She wondered if her subconscious mind had known for a long time. Because she kept going out with men, almost desperate for their touches when it wasn’t even sure she really wanted this. But she still went on, because it was… expected.

Her being with men was expected. Because she couldn’t be… attracted to women.

She groaned as she rubbed her eyes, feeling Blake patting her back as she wrapped her hand around her wrist, trying to catch her attention.

“What are you going to do, now?”

The faunus’s voice was low and soft, as if she knew about her train of thought. Blake had always read her so well. She sighed deeply as she looked up, feeling a sudden exhaustion wash over her as her eyes fell on the hidden, folded note on her desk, already knowing the numbers by heart.

“I don’t know,” she breathed. “She gave me her number, but I… I don’t know what to do.”

She let her head fall, thumping her forehead on the edge of the desk as she felt Blake pull back slightly, but her hand was still on her back, warm and reassuring.

“She gave you her number?” was the quiet but surprised inquiry.

She hummed positively as she closed her eyes, letting out a sigh.

“Oh.”

“What do you mean, ‘oh’?” she asked, frowning. “You make it sound like something bad is going to happen.”

“No, it’s just… She never gives her number, usually.”

This time, she turned her head to the side, opening her eyes to consider her bodyguard for a moment.

“How long did you last saw her? I mean, she could have changed her ways. Or maybe she didn’t tell you to not worry you.”

The faunus gave her a knowing look, raising a single eyebrow.

“Probably when she showed up in the early morning after I spent all night trying to call her, but now that I think about it, I figure she was probably with you. It was a couple of months ago.”

“You were the friend-” she interrupted herself as she quickly closed her eyes, grimacing as she felt her cheeks color in embarrassment and she buried her face in her hands with a quiet groan.

It made Blake laugh quietly as she patted her back again.

“The world is a small place, sometimes.”

 

****

 

It was much later that night, when she was lying in bed and staring at the ceiling for the better part of an hour, that she decided to do something as she reached for her phone. Quickly entering the numbers she remembered, it was almost imprinted on her brain by now, her thumb hesitated over the green phone under the number. After quickly glancing at the digital clock beside the bed, showing the time in bright red digit, she opted to send a message, but as her fingers hovered over the keyboard, she bit her lip, hesitating.

What did she want to say? Was she about to accept to meet her, or to decline and never see her again?

Before going further, she checked her phone, making sure it wasn’t bugged by one of her father’s spies or something, making sure it was secured, before finally tapping a message.

| _Hello, Yang. I got your message. I’m sorry I didn’t send any news before, I accidently lost the number you gave me… the other time._ |

She pressed the send button, her fingers hovering again over the screen as she bit her lip, figuring that, seeing it was already so late at night, the blonde might already be in bed and sleeping and wouldn’t answer anytime soon. But to her surprise, her phone buzzed merely seconds after her message was sent.

| _Hey, angel. U want to meet? I’ve been waiting for you._ |

She stared at the reply, gulping. She remembered Blake saying that Yang never gave her number before, and wondered _why_ she was the one to receive such… gift.

But answering the blonde’s question came first.

| _I don’t know-_ |

No. Not that. She erased it altogether, thinking for a better phrasing.

| _I don’t think it would be wise._ |

There. Better. She wondered if Yang was disappointed by her turning the offer down, but at the same time… she wouldn’t mind if the blonde was angry at her. That night with Yang had been _very_ one-sided, and she felt guilty for not even being able to return the favor.

| _Why? Is it because you don’t know what to do?_ | Came the answer. Then shortly followed by: | _I’ll show you._ |

A pool of warmth formed in the pit of her stomach as she thought for a moment of the blonde taking her hand and guiding her over her chiseled abs, telling her how to kiss and bite her breasts, and-

She gritted her teeth, pressing her thighs together. Now was not the time to think like this.

| _No, it’s for personal reasons. But thank you for the offer._ |

It almost pained her when she hit the send button, and she dropped her phone on her stomach to groan in her hands as she rubbed her face vigorously, trying to make the images go away, but, as sure as the ticking of a clock, her phone vibrated with a reply from Yang. Reluctantly, she flipped it over and peered at the screen.

| _Alright._ |

And… that was it. She furrowed her brows, wondering why she was disappointed. Well, maybe it was because of what Blake had said, that Yang never gave her number but still gave it to her, and even after months of silence, still gave it to her again.

Maybe she… she thought she was special.

But no. Of course not.

Suddenly feeling ill, she sighed as she sat up on the edge of the bed, returning her phone to its charger on the nightstand, and she stayed there for a long moment, staring at the floor in the darkness of her room. Wondering if she made a mistake.

She went to the attached bathroom with a bone deep sigh, and decided to take a scorching hot shower until she felt like she would melt.

 

****

 

She just got to her office and Blake was already there, checking up on the room ahead of her, and as soon as she entered the faunus pulled her phone from her pocket, frowning down at the device as her bodyguard thumbed the screen thoughtfully, and proceeded to tell her the planning of the day.

Great, a meeting with the board first thing in the morning, she thought bitterly, bringing her mug of steaming coffee to her lips. She should have made it stronger. A buzz in her pocket caught her attention as Blake continued on, now reminding her of the many events oncoming for the next days and weeks, and while still sipping, she swiped her thumb on the screen of her phone without looking, glancing down shortly to see the message.

Only to spit a mouthful of coffee as she felt a sudden and violent blush color her entire face, her eyes fixated on the screen of her phone.

As she had forgot to exit the conversation page last night, she stumbled back on it after unlocking her phone, and the message was from Yang, so she instantly saw it. But it wasn’t words. It was a picture.

She could see Yang, one of her arms extended up as she was taking a selfie, and the picture showed the blonde entirely naked seen from above, her other hand grasping tightly at one of her large breast as she bit her lip, her darkened lilac eyes staring at the camera with laser focus, along with a smoldering expression.

Before she could say something, or even move, another picture joined the first, and her heart nearly jumped out of her chest when the next showed the tall woman in seemingly the same position, but this time, the hand that grabbed her breast was between her legs, and she could make out the blonde’s defined abs in the dim lighting of the picture, Yang still staring at the camera and seemingly right at her, with half-lidded eyes.

Her phone buzzed again, and she swallowed as her eyes caught the message that popped up under the pictures.

| _Are you sure you don’t want to change your mind?_ |

A hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality as she slammed her phone against her protectively, securing the screen from view as she looked up at Blake, the faunus staring at her with concern that soon turned to suspicion.

“Are you okay?” she still asked, much to her relief.

Not trusting her voice yet, she only nodded vigorously, taking a careful step back. At that, her bodyguard narrowed her eyes into thin slits, glaring at her.

“Is it Yang? It sure is,” Blake grumbled as she brought her phone back up, tapping on it shortly before crossing her arm over her chest as she still held it between them.

The sound of a line ringing was heard through the speaker of the device, and she felt her heart rate picking up again when she realised that Blake was calling the blonde, but before she could protest, they heard Yang answer.

“Stop doing whatever you’re doing,” the faunus ordered, her ears flat on her head and her tone leaving no hesitation on her irritation. “I’m trying to do my job, but I can’t protect her from a heart attack.”

They heard the blonde laugh heartily before Blake tapped on the screen again, ending the call with a scowl, before returning her golden eyes on her.

She realised she was still clutching her phone against her, but as Blake stared at her, she couldn’t find the strength to set it down, her heart hammering against her ribcage as her hand trembled, holding her mug. She couldn’t even think. Her mind was still blanked from the pictures, every thoughts had crashed into each other, and her capacity to process was momentarily down as she tried to remember how to breathe.

Seemingly understanding, Blake raised her eyes to the sky before leaving the room, and once alone she slowly looked down to her mug, seeing how it was shaking, before she set it down on her desk. Carefully, almost wishing the pictures were gone (only a small part of her brain wished that, actually), she peeked at the screen of her phone in synch with another message from Yang.

| _I heard the pictures I took last night had the desired effect. The question still stands though._ |

Gulping down a breath, she had to focus to not drool at the pictures as she stared at the words in front of her eyes for a long moment, and, feeling her heart beating slightly faster, she quickly tapped a reply.

| _I’ll think about it._ |

 

****

 

Fortunately, Yang didn’t send other pictures for the rest of the day, much to her relief and Blake’s patience.

To be honest, she hadn’t thought it would… turn her on as much as it did. She cursed a lot throughout the day, when her mind would go back to the pictures, when the only thing she could do was press her thighs close together instead of touching herself, as she was at work.

And as the days rolled by, she found out it was precisely the point. Yang would send her saucy pictures only when she was at work, in the early morning so she would squirm for the rest of the day and trying not to think about it, and as soon as she went home she would dash into the shower, sometimes wondering if Blake heard her as she could finally touch herself.

A week went by, with Yang’s pictures greeting her every morning and somehow knocking the winds out of her lungs even if she had been bracing for it. She thought that maybe she should tell the blonde to stop, but a part of her knew Yang would really stop if she did.

At some point, her mind was so wrapped up around the blonde and her pictures that she couldn’t concentrate on anything, and after making sure she was clear of meetings for the next half hour, closing every blinds in her office and locking the door, she slipped her hand under her skirt.

She knew it wouldn’t take her long, anyway.

And after the third day in a row that she had to relieve herself at work, she sighed deeply as she stared at the ceiling, wondering how someone could be stuck in her head like this, before finally giving in and taking her phone, quickly returning to Yang’s conversation screen, her heart missing a beat at the pictures there as she tried to ignore them, and tapped in something before decidedly pressing the send button.

| _Are you free tonight?_ |


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, sinners!
> 
> So yeah, for those who knows me, I can't possibly write something without it having emotions of some kind. I just want everyone to be happy. Every character. I love them.
> 
> Anyway here's this! The last chapter should be there soon!

It had been so long since the last time she had disappeared, she didn’t want to worry Blake as she warned her she wouldn’t be home for the night. Reluctantly, the faunus let her go as long as she could come pick her up in the morning.

It was already a wonder that Blake was letting her go without much fuss, but then again, she probably knew with _who_ she was spending the night with.

She sighed as she shifted her weight from leg to leg, hesitating in front of the door. She had already booked a hotel room while she was at work, signaling to the concierge that she would be with someone else and to give the person access when asked, and now, looking at her wristwatch, she realised that she was right on time. As she tried to listen through the door, she couldn’t hear anything.

She was probably the first to arrive. She didn’t think Yang would be early.

Convinced, she relaxed as she pulled out the key card and swiped it over the lock, the light flashing green, and she entered, holding her phone and about to text the blonde.

And as the door closed quietly behind her, she was dimly aware of her phone tumbling out of her numb fingers as her eyes were fixated on something else, somewhere in her mind glad that there was a carpet at the door, for her phone wouldn’t have survived the crash. But her mind narrowed on the vision in front of her.

Yang had been early, after all. And now, she was lying on the bed in nothing else but her underwear, her head leaned on her hand as she was apparently waiting for her, and the blonde’s smile inched larger when she saw her frozen at the door.

“Hey, angel,” the tall woman greeted, her voice sultry.

Her brain booted up at that, and she blinked, swallowing thickly passed the lump in her throat as she looked down, seeing her phone there, and she leaned down to take it before looking back at the vision on the bed, clearing her throat quietly.

“Hi,” was the only thing she managed.

Instantly the blonde was on her feet and closing the distance between them, stopping barely an inch in front of her as she was right in front of Yang’s breasts, her lacy bra barely holding everything, and she swallowed again as she looked up, seeing the hungry look in lilac eyes.

“Let me help you with this,” the blonde murmured as she gently took her phone from her fingers to set it on a nearby table, idem for her purse.

Almost in a trance, she let the tall woman pull the zipper of her jacket down, and Yang moved around and behind her to gently pull it off of her shoulders, making sure to trail her warm fingers along her arms as she did. Shivering at the simple contact, she closed her eyes, wondering how long she had dreamed about this, until she felt the blonde’s soft lips on her neck, the large hands on her hips as the tall woman pressed against her back.

“Did you enjoy my pictures?” Yang asked in her ear, her lips brushing against it, her warm breath tickling the hair there.

“I did,” she obediently answered, shifting to lean against the blonde as the warm hands started to travel on her front, over the clothes.

“How so?”

The question was added with a kiss at the base of her neck, right where her pulse was, and she felt her knees weakened when teeth grazed her skin. Yang’s hands climbed up to cup her chest over her clothes, her thumbs rubbing over the fabric, and even through her shirt and bra, it was still enough to make her arch her back, trying to press herself fuller in the blonde’s hands.

“I… I touched myself,” she admitted with a blush, a bit breathless already.

The hands on her breasts tightened a bit, pressing her closer against the tall blonde as Yang hummed appreciatively, very pleased by what she had said.

“Where?”

“In the shower when I got home. Lately I couldn’t wait and-” she was interrupted by a gasp as Yang squeezed her breasts tightly. “And- and I touched myself at work, between meetings,” she finished in a breath.

The blonde pressed against her back with a low sound, the large hands leaving her chest to quickly unbutton her shirt, seemingly straining to not just rip it from her, and she moved around again, facing her this time, and she held her hands while she kicked her shoes off.

She looked up, seeing the attentiveness in heated lilac eyes, and after she had discarded her shoes, the blonde leaned over to claim her lips, the warm hands of the blonde coming up to cup her face, and her eyes slid shut as she enjoyed the feeling, the soft lips she had been dreaming of for the past months finally on her again, and she willingly opened her mouth to give the blonde access when she felt a warm wet tongue paint her lower lip, liking the way it roamed in her mouth and swayed with hers.

Suddenly Yang pulled back, and she couldn’t help the quiet whine she let out as she stared at the tall woman, but the blonde’s breathing was a bit heavier than before as her eyes left burning trails on her neck and chest, the lilac eyes traveling on her body.

“I touched myself too, when I was taking the pictures,” Yang informed, looking up to lock her eyes with hers. “I was thinking about you. About how you tasted.”

Her breath caught in her throat at that, and her heart started ramming into her chest, pounding so hard that she was sure the blonde could feel it when she leaned in, keeping her pressed against her as her breath tickled her ear.

“Thinking about those sounds you make. Thinking about you, begging me to fuck you. Thinking about the face you make when you come.”

The large hands slid down her back before slipping under her skirt and underwear, and squeezed the cheeks of her ass tightly, and she couldn’t help the moan she let out as she squirmed, clutching the blonde’s arms to try and stay on her feet.

“Thinking about the sound of my name when you shouted it.”

In one swift movement, she let the skirt and underwear drop to her ankles with a few tugs and she jumped in the blonde’s arms, wrapping her legs tightly around the tall woman and crashing their lips together, feeling Yang’s hands knead her butt cheeks firmly, teasing with the tips of her fingers at her wet folds.

“You’re so wet,” the blonde laughed breathlessly, smiling in the kiss as her fingers teased a bit more.

She chuckled in the same way, rolling her hips against the hard stomach of the blonde as she slid her hands in blonde locks, staring right into lilac eyes.

“I can’t help it,” she breathed, a small smile pulling her lips. “I’ve been staring at your pictures all week.”

It made Yang’s lips twitch, curling up in a smug smile as she turned to the bed, dropping her on it unceremoniously this time, and as she bounced a bit, about to snap at the tall woman, the blonde crawled closer to her on all four, her eyes fixated on her with laser focus, and she remembered only now that Yang was still in her underwear.

“Get it off,” she softly ordered as she reached a hand over, her irritation disappearing as she trailed her fingers over the strap of the blonde’s bra. “I want to feel you.”

It made the tall woman smile cheekily, a glint in her eye as she stopped to stand on her knees, still so much taller than her.

“Then get it off of me,” Yang breathed, her voice sounding more like a challenge than anything.

Huffing daintily, she rose to her knees too, and she couldn’t help the smile on her lips as Yang only seemed even more pleased to see that she was taking on her challenge, and for a second there was a moment of stillness as they only stared at each other, both of them a bit breathless. Testing the waters, she reached out a hand, wanting to snake it around the blonde’s form to unclasp the bra at her back, but the tall woman quickly grabbed her wrist, the large hands squeezing playfully.

“Get it off of me… if you can,” Yang added with a sly smirk, winking at her.

Well. In her life, she had never backed out of a challenge. She wasn’t about to start now, was she? And so, as she narrowed her eyes she discreetly shifted to sit on her heels, placed in a way that could make her bolt if she wanted to, excitement bubbling in her stomach as the blonde’s hold on her wrist tightened, seemingly noticing her move.

She didn’t care that the blonde had the upper hand in strength, weight and reach. She knew she was agile, most probably faster than her. She also knew she was flexible. And as her eyes moved from Yang’s lilacs, she glanced at the blonde’s lacy bra, a fierce determination taking over her as her heart started picking up.

Pulling on her trapped hand, she was glad when the tall woman let go, willing to start over as she saw the blonde slightly hunker down, her eyes fixated on her and very attentive, her arms on each side of her but not completely relaxed, just a hair from tensing up to block every wandering hand coming her way.

Maybe a blaze of glory was what it took, she thought, a plan forming quickly.

And so she pounced on the blonde, trying to force her hands on either side of Yang’s frame as she tackled the tall woman, and as much as she was surprised by it, Yang only chuckled as she easily fell forward, making both of them tumble over and resting over her heavily, effectively making her let out a breathless groan. She was completely trapped under the blonde, now.

But Yang was kind. And, as planned, the blonde slightly pulled away, taking most of her weight off of her as to not crush her, and she used the small space to her advantage as she quickly and skillfully hooked her leg around Yang’s knee and her arm around the blonde’s, pulling her upper body from under the tall woman’s and as her head was poking out, she desperately threw a hand out and across Yang’s back, feeling the fabric of the bra on the tips of her fingers… before the blonde shifted, twisting her torso away as one hand went to grab both her arms and pinned them down to the mattress, above her head, and now they were laying sideways in the bed.

Chuckling quietly as she struggled under her hand, Yang pulled back a bit, keeping her hold firm on her hands as she moved.

“That was close,” the blonde conceded, but she couldn’t do much but puff a breath of air to blow her hair out of her face. “You’re like a snake. Fitting in all those tiny places.”

Suddenly stopping her struggles, she felt her stomach churn, the comment bringing back memories of Blake comparing the same animal to her father in a much less friendly manner.

“Don’t call me that,” she breathed, her voice trembling as blonde eyebrows furrowed at her sudden stillness. “I’m not a snake. I’m not cold-blooded. I’m not venomous, I’m not-”

“Hey,” Yang softly interrupted, leaning on her elbow and her grip on her hands loosening considerably as she used her free hand to brush the back of her fingers on her cheek, her soft lilac eyes searching hers for a moment. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

She knew she shouldn’t have reacted this way. It was so minor and completely out of place for her, and so she took a deep, sharp breath, closing her eyes as she did and she could feel the gentle strokes of the blonde’s fingers across her face.

“Then take those damn underwear off,” she finally muttered as she opened her eyes, locking them with Yang’s.

It made the blonde’s lips curl up with a soft snort but she didn’t move from her spot, keeping her touches soft before leaning over and gently taking her lips in a soft kiss, and she allowed herself to relax in it, her eyes sliding shut.

She couldn’t believe it. Of all the things she could have done, she had to kill the mood. Maybe Yang could feel her pout in the kiss because the tall woman chuckled quietly against her lips.

“Don’t worry about it,” the blonde murmured. “We have the room all night, right? And I’m not going anywhere, this time.”

Her pout transformed into a frown. What was it with Yang? Could she read her that easily? Almost in spite as the kiss went on, she moved her legs around the blonde’s waist, but instead of wrapping them around, she arched her back, folding her legs enough to be able to slip her big toes under the hem of Yang’s panties, then pushed them down, earning a surprised hum from the blonde, and when the tall woman pulled away to look down at her underwear that were hanging around mid-thigh, she couldn’t help but smile smugly.

She at least was able to do that.

When Yang looked up, there was an amused smile on her lips as she nodded with a huff.

“Well played,” the tall woman simply let out.

Side stepping from her underwear as the blonde pulled it all the way down with her free hand, she couldn’t help the sudden nervousness taking over her as she kept her attention focused on Yang’s face, but she couldn’t help the gasp of surprise when the tall woman, after throwing her panties somewhere in the room without care, straddled one of her thighs and slowly started grinding on it, her skin meeting scorching hot and wet flesh.

“How about we get back into it, huh?” the blonde murmured, her voice quiet and breathy as she tightened her grip on her hands again.

The sight made her loose her breath for a second as she eyed the tall woman over her, grinding against her leg, and she could see the spot glistening on her thigh when the blonde pulled back, and she tensed her leg in time with Yang rocking her hips forward again, making her sigh contentedly as her eyelids lowered slightly.

“And don’t worry,” the blonde said under her breath as she leaned over to steal a kiss. “You’ll always be an angel to me.”

She pressed her leg a little bit firmer against Yang as she locked her eyes with her, earning a soft moan from the blonde as she did. She wanted to hold the tall woman’s hips like the blonde did to her, that night in the lounge’s bathroom. She wanted to make her grind harder on her thigh.

But her hands were still pinned under the tall woman’s hand, and even after struggling against it, her eyes focused on Yang’s movements, she realised she was struggling in vain.

The blonde’s free hand trailed down her body, teasing at her erected nipples as Yang’s warm mouth was latching on a patch of skin on her neck, right under her jaw where her pulse was beating quickly, but the blonde’s hand continued its journey south until it slipped between her legs, her fingers teasing against her sex as a deep-seated hunger gnawed at her, fueling the fire that came roaring back in her stomach.

“I thought tonight was about you,” she nonetheless commented, panting a bit as she did.

The tall woman smiled sweetly as she looked at her through her half-lidded eyes, pressing her fingers more firmly against her aching sex only to see her squirm helplessly.

“I’m more a ‘giver’ kind of gal, you see,” Yang winked.

Growling at the unhelpful press, she rocked her hips against the blonde’s hand, making her fingers slip between the lips to her wet folds, making the tall woman hum as she did, and she could feel her fingers circling her entrance teasingly, sending a shiver down her spine and making her legs tremble. When a single digit dipped inside, slowly entering, she tried to bit back a moan as she rolled her hips again, wanting more as she threw her head back against the mattress, gritting her teeth to contain her moans as this single finger curled inside, rubbing against her walls curiously.

When Yang suddenly pulled away completely, sliding her finger out and stepping away from her thigh to stand beside the bed, she gasped as she suddenly felt so naked and vulnerable, the air hitting the wet spot on her thigh in a treacherous way. But before she could say something as she propped herself on her elbows, Yang smiled, clearing her throat as her breath was a bit shallow.

“I um,” the blonde started, clearing her throat again as her lilac eyes traveled across her body. “I couldn’t help but notice that you like penetration. Right?”

Feeling a blush burn her cheeks all the way to her chest, she pinched her lips for a moment as Yang seemed to enjoy the sight before finally giving a short, wordless nod, and the tall woman smiled pleasingly at that, suddenly making her way towards the other side of the bed. As she followed her with her eyes, shifting on the bed to sit up, she noticed the bag, hidden in the corner, and it was what Yang was after.

“Then I’m glad I brought this along,” the tall woman let out as she set it on the bed, before rummaging through it and pulling out two things that she showed to her.

In one hand, she was holding a tube of lube, the liquid clear and translucent in the light. In the other were the straps of a harness, and she figured it was a strap-on when she saw the silicone penis, standing straight in the blonde’s hand.

“Oh,” she couldn’t help but let out in a breath, squeezing her thighs together instinctively.

Not that she was reluctant about Yang using it on her, on the contrary. Just by looking at it, she knew this thing was bigger and longer than average, bigger than most of the men she had slept with, and just the thought of the tall woman, pushing _this_ inside of her was enough to make her forget how to form a sentence. And at the warm, soft laugh Yang let out, it was written all over her face, too.

“No objections, then?” the blonde asked anyway, raising her eyebrows at her questioningly.

But she shook her head, swallowing the dryness in her mouth, and as the tall woman worked to close the straps of the harness around her hips and thighs, she sat back against her pillows, watching closely as Yang set the silicone toy right over her own sex, pushing and tugging on it a bit to test how it felt. When it was in place, firmly pulling on the last strap purposefully, the tall woman looked up at her with a large, hungry smile on her lips as the blonde crawled closer on the bed, reaching for the tube of lube that she had placed on the nightstand without breaking eye contact.

But before Yang reached it, however, she set a hand on her arm, stopping her.

“I don’t think it’s going to be necessary,” she quietly said, feeling her heartbeat pick up at the blonde’s raise of eyebrows.

Pausing for a second, the tall woman blinked, but a smile soon returned to her lips as she angled her head to look at her through her eyelashes, blinking slowly. And without another word exchanged, the blonde closed the distance and took her lips, and she reached a hand up, cupping Yang’s cheek before sliding her hand into the long, blonde locks as the tall woman moved her to lay her on her back, Yang already taking place between her legs.

Leaning her weight on one hand, the blonde used her other to snake it between their bodies, taking the base of the shaft to angle it in the right way so the length would rub against her clit as the tall woman slowly thrusted. It sent a jolt up her spine, made her gasp in the tall woman’s mouth and the hand in blonde hair fisted then, squeezing tightly and pulling the hair taut at the base of Yang’s neck, but it only made the tall woman growl lowly as her hand swiftly jerked up to close around her wrist, squeezing tightly.

“Don’t pull,” Yang panted, her eyes drilled to hers as it was a clear warning. “Never pull my hair.”

“I’m sorry,” she breathed, surprised by the blonde’s suddenly hard behavior as the hold on her wrist kept tightening. “I didn’t know.”

Humming, Yang gave her one last warning glance as she let go of her wrist, her expression softening, and the next kiss was a lot softer, almost as if she wanted to apologise for her rougher behavior. And so, as the blonde kept grinding the shaft against her, coating a good porting of it on the way, she obediently returned a hand on the tall woman’s strong shoulder, feeling the muscles shift at every move, and each slow thrusts made her sigh and moan against Yang’s lips, made her sink her nails in the blonde’s skin and slowly turning her legs to jelly.

But every time she felt the blonde thrust her hips, she rolled hers, gasping, wanting something more as the ache in her stomach only grew, and as she was about to complain a bit, Yang parted from her lips, taking a moment to look at her through half-lidded eyes, before one of her hands disappeared between them again, and she could feel the press of the head against her entrance, waiting.

“Ready?” the tall woman murmured, her breath hot against her lips.

“You don’t have to be this gentle with me,” she couldn’t help but say, moving and arching her back impatiently against the strap-on. “I’m not made of glass.”

It made the blonde chuckle warmly, quietly, and Yang looked down for a second, making sure she was in the right angle before pushing in a slow thrust, and at the feel of the shaft entering her, she closed her eyes, letting her head fall back against the pillows.

It was that much thicker than the finger from earlier, and she already could feel herself clenching around it, but as it stopped with barely an inch inside, she wrapped her legs around the blonde’s waist to pull the tall woman closer, making the length sink deeper into her. Yang hummed quietly at that, pleased, but still, when it was about half-way inside, she pulled back almost to the tip, before going right back in, faster than the first time, and it snatched a gasp from her. A few other thrusts and it was all the way inside, filling her in a way fingers couldn’t and leaving her breathless for a second.

She felt soft lips being pressed against her neck and she lolled her head to the side, giving more room for the blonde as she felt the tall woman move on top of her, her weight suddenly heavier as she could feel both the large hands sliding up her arms to grip her hands, only to pin them back on the bed, above her head.

“I know you’re not made of glass, angel,” Yang breathed in her neck, and as her heaviness left, she opened her eyes, meeting the blonde’s lilac ones. “I fucked you so hard last time that I had an ache in my hand for two days.”

The last of her sentence was punctuated by a shift in the tall woman’s hips as the shaft inside her drew back, before slamming back in, making her let out a breathless moan when it sheathed her again.

“I just wanted everything nice and wet before we could really begin,” Yang smiled against her skin, and she could feel her teeth grazing her skin as the blonde rolled her hips again, the next thrust harder than the first.

The tall woman set up a pace then, testing the boundaries of her body as the blonde kept thrusting deep inside her, and she kept her legs wrapped around Yang’s frame, pulling her with each thrust, holding her close with every roll of her hips as she kept arching her back to meet every thrusts fully. Soon, their bodies moved in synch, their breaths mixing as they would kiss, and she felt the blonde’s tongue lap the sweat on her skin as the hold the large hand kept on hers was as firm as before. She could feel pressure building up in her stomach as the pace picked up slowly, the thrusts just a bit harder than they were as she tried to muffle the sounds she was letting out by biting Yang’s shoulder when the blonde wasn’t kissing her.

After one particularly hard thrust, she felt the shaft poke something inside of her that made her eyes roll back in her head, made her see stars for a moment, and she was so overwhelmed by it that she hadn’t heard the sound she let out. But it certainly pleased Yang as the tall woman hummed, her free hand finding purchase against the mattress as the blonde slightly pulled away to look at her, panting as a few blonde locks were sticking to her face, and with her lilac eyes fixated on her face, she thrusted again in the same way.

The head of the shaft hit the same spot again, the press fuller this time as it made her toes curl and her back arch, and she barely heard the small chuckle Yang let out at this.

“Yes!” she panted, closing her eyes. “Right there! You feel so good, Yang, just right there! Fuck me!”

“I live to serve, angel,” was the simple answer from the blonde.

And the pace picked up again as she could feel the hard thrusts always hitting that newfound spot, making her give up on her voice as she felt the hand holding hers left its crushing hold to lift one of her legs up and back, giving the blonde better access, and instantly her hands went to claw at the tall woman’s back, wanting her closer, deeper, as a string of broken words tumbled past her lips. Ultimately, they were praises for Yang as the blonde’s name came often as her voice grew louder and louder, urging the tall woman to go faster, and she was delighted to feel her oblige.

She was being fucked senseless by her bodyguard’s best friend, but in the moment, she couldn’t care less. She just wanted Yang to split her open.

And she was very dimly aware that she yelled something along those lines as she was on the brim of climaxing, and when she felt the blonde’s mouth on her neck, under her jaw and right against her pulse, suckling harshly, it was enough to send her over the edge as her entire body buckled against the shaft, coming so hard that it seemed to surprise both of them. But Yang never relented, keeping the pace after coming out of her shock, letting her ride her orgasm for as long as she could until she mumbled under her breath and the blonde stopped, taking a moment to catch her breath as both of them were panting, breathless.

It took a moment before one of them said something, Yang’s weight over her reassuringly grounding after such a high, and her solidity and warmth were very welcome as she felt boneless against the mattress, the heat that had surrounded them during their activity slowly fading away as their hot skin met with the cool air of the hotel room.

Finally the tall woman moved, propping herself on both her elbows on either side of her as her eyes scanned her face, and she reached a hand up to pluck a sweaty lock of her hair that was sticking to her forehead, the blonde’s fingers gentle against her skin.

“Are you okay?”

The question, simple in appearance, felt like a herculean task of answering as she took a moment to process it, before opening her eyes.

“My brain needs to be booted up again.”

It made Yang chuckle with a satisfied smile, and after a quick peck on her lips, she felt the blonde pull away, the shaft slowly pulling out of her, and after it was gone the emptiness she felt made her wince a bit as she heard the dry flaps of the straps as Yang was quickly getting out of the strap-on, and after the tall woman let it drop on the floor, deciding to clean it later, she couldn’t help but snuggle closer to the warm body when the blonde settled back beside her. She didn’t care that they were both covered in sweat. They would take a shower later.

She closed her eyes when Yang pulled her closer, tucking her head in the crook of the blonde’s shoulder, and she could feel the soft fabric of the tall woman’s bra against her cheek as the warm hand of Yang traveled up and down her back soothingly, circling her back dimples, at the small of her back.

“You’re wonderful,” she murmured, gaining the blonde’s attention instantly. “Amazing. Brilliant. Majestic.”

“Those are pretty words for someone who claims their brain needs to be booted up again,” the tall woman chuckled warmly against her hair, as a kiss was being pressed there.

“I don’t need my brain when I’m just letting out the words that kept looping over and over again in my head.”

Chuckling again, Yang smiled wordlessly as she kept running her hand over her back gently, and as she started having feelings back in her legs, she stretched a hand over the blonde’s stomach, feeling the soft skin and the hard muscles underneath, before her hands darted up, hesitantly. A woman’s chest wasn’t something she could say she had already touched before, besides her own, and even still trapped in a lacy bra it was making her slightly nervous. But as she was following the edge of the design on it, she shifted, looking up to better see the taller woman.

“I have a few questions.”

It made the blonde look down for a second, making a short hum of surprise along with her eyebrows arched up, but a smile pulled her lips as she leaned back in her pillow, waving a relaxed hand in the air.

“Ask away.”

“Where do you keep… your bag?” she asked, straightening up so she could point at the bag where Yang had took the strap-on, now resting on the floor, next to the bed. “Surely you can’t bring it along with you.”

She remembered how her older sister had to leave all her possession behind when she had left for the military, and it had been a long while before she came back to take them. Even so, it wasn’t much that she took back. And from what Blake had told her, Yang was often away, on other countries and the likes.

“I leave my bag at Blake’s place,” the blonde shrugged slightly, minding the head against her.

“At Blake’s?” she repeated, slightly confused. “I would have remembered seeing you before.”

“Oh no, not there,” Yang shook her head with a smile. “Blake has an apartment here, and she told me I could always crash there whenever I’m on leave, since she only goes there when she has days off. And I understand they don’t come often.”

“In my defense, I do give her days off,” she countered gracefully, huffing daintily. “I wanted to give her weekends and a couple other days here and there, but she mostly stays at the mansion anyway.”

Then, as her eyes darted to the bag again, doubt slowly crept in the pit of her stomach.

“Wait… Is it possible that Blake used them?”

It made the blonde tense slightly, but she firmly shook her head.

“No, no don’t worry. Blake has her own trunk, so she doesn’t go in my bag.”

“Oh, good- ‘her own _trunk_ ’?” she repeated in disbelief.

“Yeah,” the tall woman shrugged again, a smile pulling her lips. “She has, like, so many.”

“Huh.”

Furrowing her brows as she settled down again, Yang let a silence linger only for a couple of seconds before looking down at her, squeezing her shoulder gently.

“Didn’t you have other questions?”

“Indeed, I do,” she nodded slightly, shifting again. “Blake has told me that you never give your number with your hookups, but… You gave it to me. Twice.” She tilted her head up to see the blonde better, still in the crook of her shoulder. “Can I ask why?”

Instead of answering right away, the tall woman shifted, carefully pulling away to lay on her side and rested her head in her hand to better look at her, a small smile on her lips as her large, warm hand rested on her hip, her thumb rubbing soothing circles.

“Well, how can I let such a gorgeous woman go?” The blonde’s smile inched larger then as it made her roll her eyes.

“Flattery won’t lead you far in life.”

“And yet,” the blonde countered, squeezing her hip with a wink, and it made her snort as she shook her head. “But, I mean, I don’t know. I wanted to. I wanted to hear you again, because you really do make the sexiest noises, angel.”

Embarrassment burned her cheeks as she shifted a bit, avoiding Yang’s eyes for a second until she felt warm fingertips brush against her face after the hand on her hip vanished, and she closed her eyes under the soft touch, soon feeling the blonde lean over to drop a kiss on her temple.

“I guess I wanted to make sure you were alright, too,” the tall woman added quietly, nuzzling in her hair. “You had a terrible expression, that night.”

“I wasn’t in a good place of mind, either,” she murmured, grateful. “Why are you so kind to me? You don’t know me. Are you kind like this to any strangers?”

“Just the pretty ones.”

It earned the blonde a very light slap on the arm as the tall woman chuckled quietly, but before long she reached her arms around Yang’s frame, bringing her closer, and the blonde rested on top of her, bracing some of her weight on her elbows to not crush her smaller frame. Although she was left unsatisfied with the tall woman’s answer, she was glad for the closeness, glad for the contact as it was reassuring, and when she slid her fingers through blonde locks, she felt Yang tensing instantly, but she only threaded through carefully, combing gently, and soon, she relaxed, too.

The tall woman was peppering soft kisses across her collarbones, shoulders and neck, and she closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. Wondering how long it will last, wondering if she could spend the rest of her life in this moment, reliving this single night over and over again. The last thing she wanted now was to remember there was a company with her name on it, waiting on her in the darkening city.

As one of the soft kisses brushed over a sensible spot on her neck, under her jaw, it made her gasp as her fingers tumbled over the hooks of the blonde’s bra, and she opened her eyes lazily, blinking slowly at the ceiling, waiting to see if Yang had noticed her touch. But when the soft kisses only went on, the blonde seemingly focused on her task, she couldn’t help the smile pulling her lips when, as quick as lightning, her fingers unhooked the bra, pushing the straps over strong shoulders as the tall woman hummed in surprise, pulling back a bit.

“Aren’t you a sneaky one,” Yang huffed at that after she realised what happened, and she pulled away, sitting back on her heels to get rid of the piece of clothing, throwing it to the side without a care in the world.

And here she was. Yang, in all her glory, kneeling in front of her, her large breasts finally in the open air, but as she was scanning her form, something got her attention, something that made her sit up.

Hidden under the fabric of the bra, at the start of the blonde’s left breast was a scar, a splotch of rosy tissue, not much bigger than her thumb, and she got on her knees to take a closer look, a bit surprised when the tall woman let her. Bringing a hand up, she barely touched Yang’s skin as she traced the edges of the scar, knowing it was a recent one, but it was the emplacement of the scar that made her look up at Yang, puzzled.

“Bullet wound,” she answered one of her silent questions, her lilac eyes lowering to her wound. “The only reason I’m still alive is because I have a condition.”

“A condition?”

“My heart is on the other side,” she smiled weakly as she tapped a few times over her right breast. “Still hurts like a bitch, though. Tore a muscle on the way, but I’m getting back to fighting shape. Though I can never again bench or lift as much as I did.”

When Yang only shrugged, apparently not very fazed by the situation, she blinked before returning her attention on the scar, letting out a short puff of air.

“That’s why Blake is so worried about you,” she whispered, caressing the skin around the sensible spot.

The blonde only hummed, watching her as she leaned over to leave a soft kiss there, before she straightened her back and closed the distance between them, her lips against Yang’s soft ones in a demanding kiss as she could feel the press of the blonde’s breasts against her own. She felt one of Yang’s hands settle on her waist, pulling her closer slightly, and with that, she let her hands roam the blonde’s front hesitantly, her fingers climbing the mounds of the tall woman’s breasts almost timidly, before tentatively gripping one, giving it a testing squeeze.

When Yang let out a soft sigh, she took it as a good sign.

And so, she grabbed both of them firmly, pulling away from the blonde’s lips for a second just to see how her hands looked like by doing so, and she let out a small, helpless laugh.

“My hands are really small,” she sighed, shaking her head in disbelief, making her thumbs rub on the skin in a large arch before going up to flick both erected nipples.

The tall woman tilted her head to the side with a huff at that, and her lilac eyes seemed to stay on her face as she was focused on what she was doing.

“It’s not like you can’t do anything with them, so it’s not so bad,” Yang let out with a wink, seemingly amused as she never stopped groping her breasts.

“Isn’t it heavy?” She asked as she took one in her hand and lifted it, weighting it.

“Yeah, it is. I have back pain when I’m too long without a bra, and I need my sports bras to practically squish my boobs so they don’t bounce everywhere every time I run. It’s kind of a hassle, really.”

Now it was her turn to make a humming sound as she let her hands trail down the blonde’s sides, resting them on Yang’s hips as her eyes trailed lower to stop at the sight of pubic hair, the same nervousness she had felt before flooding back with force. She was used to work with… another set of equipment, and going in blind was stressing her much more than it should. Even more after Yang has literally gave her the best sex she ever had.

She didn’t want to disappoint.

“Goddammit,” she muttered under her breath, imperceptibly shaking her head as she closed her eyes for a second, and looked up at the blonde’s breasts again.

This was less intimidating, she decided.

If she had noticed her short breakdown, Yang gave no hint of it, only sitting back on her heels and waiting as she kept trailing her hands over the blonde’s skin, and after she glanced up, hesitant, she leaned over and kissed the tall woman again, Yang humming in it. She was glad that the blonde was so patient with her, as it was clear the tall woman was giving her all the time she needed to get her bearings. She really was kind.

It decided her all the more that she had to at least try and give Yang a good time, and she resolutely parted her lips with the blonde’s, trailing them over the tall woman’s cheek to her neck, and she felt more than she saw the tall woman move her head, giving her more room to work. She tentatively grazed her teeth as she was at the base of the blonde’s neck, looking up to make sure it was alright, and she saw Yang close her eyes with a sigh, felt her hand on her waist tightening slightly.

Okay, grazing was good. She slowly worked her way past Yang’s collarbones, nibbling at them for a moment, and as she was holding one breast with her hand, her mouth climbed all the way up before closing on the hard bud there, deciding that she was going to do what she liked receiving. And so, after circling the nipple with her tongue a few times, she sucked on it, nibbled at it.

The reaction was immediate. Yang spread her legs just a tad bit wider as a low growl was heard, and the blonde’s free hand came on her head, resting there without pressure, but encouraging her there nonetheless, and it was with renewed fervor that she kept doing what she had been doing. As she moved to do the same to the other breast, she decided to add to the feeling, using her free hand and racking her nails across the blonde’s stomach, keeping her touch somewhat light, but it still made Yang gasp quietly, and she smiled against the blonde’s skin, proud of herself.

So good so far, she thought as her hand was now running up and down the tall woman’s thigh, not really knowing what the next step would be. Well, she knew, she just didn’t know what to do and didn’t want to look like a fool. Yang knew she had never been with a woman before, so she knew the blonde would be patient with her, but still… Then she remembered something, and decidedly slid one knee between Yang’s thighs, pressing against the blonde firmly, earning a low moan as the blonde’s hips rolled against her.

She was breathless for a second at the feeling of Yang’s scorching hot flesh grind against her thigh, and she decidedly gripped the blonde’s hips, following the tall woman’s movements for the moment, loving the way Yang was thrusting, loving the moans and groans, loving the way it made her body lit up again, and after leaving Yang’s breast, she crashed her lips against the blonde’s, swiping her tongue over the taller woman’s lips.

This time, she was the one in charge.

With a pleased hum, Yang gladly gave her access and let her tongue swirl with the blonde’s, her grip on the taller woman’s hips tightening as she started helping, pulling and pushing for Yang to grind harder against her. All in all, she was fairing good.

At least, until one of the large hands on her waist left its place to close around her wrist, instantly gaining her attention as she pulled away, breathless.

“Touch me,” Yang breathed, her eyes half-lidded as her heated stare locked with her.

Slightly confused, she glanced down where the blonde was still grinding against her thigh, but it only made the tall woman laugh breathlessly.

“You’re precious,” Yang let out with a smile, but she stopped her movements and crawled back a bit, putting some distance between them. “I meant with your hands.”

A sudden panic made her freeze in place, and she swallowed, looking down at her own thigh, glistening in the room’s lighting.

“I… I don’t know what to do,” she finally let out. “I mean, isn’t it a weird angle, like this?”

“I don’t need fingers inside me,” the blonde huffed. “I’m fine without.”

Nodding shortly, she quickly ran a tongue over her lips, thinking fast, until an idea struck her, and she looked up with a smile at Yang.

“Turn around,” she asked, the blonde obediently moving.

As soon as the tall woman was turning her back, she pressed against her, setting a quick kiss between the shoulder blades there, and kept running her fingers up and down Yang’s stomach, one of her hands going up to grab one of the blonde’s breasts firmly.

“I’m going to touch you like I touch myself,” she reported, and in lieu of words, the tall woman slightly leaned back against her, resting her hands on her thighs to get them out of the way.

And so, she trailed her fingers down over Yang’s thigh, up and down and going more and more on the inside of her thigh, silently asking for her to spread them a bit wider. She pressed her forehead against the blonde’s back, closing her eyes as she synched her breathing with Yang’s. This, she could do. Somehow, not looking at what she was doing seemed less intimidating.

As she was slowly climbing up the blonde’s thigh, she could feel the skin grow hotter and hotter until she finally arrived at destination, and she felt the blonde’s thighs tensing slightly against hers as she ran the tips of her fingers over the soft lips there, heard the catch in Yang’s breath when she spread her open, and the hands on her thighs tightened considerably when her fingertips roamed the hot, wet folds.

“How odd,” she couldn’t help but comment quietly, keeping her eyes closed. “It feels familiar and foreign at the same time.”

She heard the quiet chuckle Yang made, and she also heard the gasp the tall woman let out, along with the jolt through her tall frame, when she flicked the bud of nerves, sitting higher above the entrance. She pressed flush against the blonde’s back then, loving the way she could feel Yang’s reactions like this, and again, a hunger settled at the base of her stomach. But for now, she would leave it aside as she focused on the task at hand, literally.

Slowly, she let her middle finger circle lazily around Yang’s clit, making the strong thighs tensing rhythmically as the blonde imperceptibly rolled her hips against her touch, sighing quietly, her finger sometimes darting down to get a bit of lubricant, keeping her finger slick and wet. As time went on, she picked up the pace, circling the bud tightly, and she could feel the tall frame against her trembling as the blonde moaned quietly, lowering her head, Yang’s large hands squeezing her thighs tightly.

“Are you… Is this okay?” she asked quietly, still needing to make sure.

“Just keep going,” the blonde groaned back. “You can go faster, though.”

Nodding, she obliged, flicking over the bud of nerves from time to time, her free hand kneading one of the large breasts as she peppered kisses all over Yang’s shoulders, taking a moment to carefully push the blonde mane aside before resuming. As time went on, the tall woman’s breath became shallow as her moans started to get louder, the roll of her hips more present as she followed every move, but there was an ache starting in her hand, a dull feeling making the muscles there tense painfully, and the tip of her finger was starting to get numb.

So, with a kiss to the blonde’s nape, she added more pressure, a bit embarrassed as she was about to ask if Yang was close to her finish, but she was promptly interrupted when one of the large hands left her thigh to close tightly around her wrist, keeping her there firmly as a breathless moan escaped the tall woman’s lips. Greatly encouraged by this, she only kept going, never minding the ache in her hand as she felt the shivers running down the blonde’s back, and she tightened the hold she had around Yang’s frame, keeping the tall woman close to her. Kissing her nape again, she remembered how the blonde seemed to like when she grazed her teeth, and she was about to until Yang’s next moan, loud and raw, was accompanied by a harsh buck of her hips against her hand, and she couldn’t help herself but to sink her teeth firmly into the blonde’s neck in a sudden urge of possessiveness.

It seemed to do the trick, though.

With a loud curse, Yang bucked against her again, a low moan passing through gritted teeth as the tall woman leaned over slightly, shaking with each spasm, but she held on, continuing flicking the blonde’s clit to let her ride her climax as long as she could, until the vice grip on her arm loosened, this time a single thumb tapping twice on her wrist to catch her attention.

“Okay,” Yang was panting, looking back over her shoulder. “Enough.”

With a nod and another kiss between the blonde’s shoulder blades, she drew her hand back as the blonde leaned a bit more into her, seemingly catching her breath. As she leaned her cheek against Yang’s shoulder, she could see the red crescent of a bite mark she had left just now, along with a few others from earlier. It made her frown to see that, and to realise that the blonde hadn’t said a thing about it.

“I bit you,” she quietly reported, setting a gentle kiss over the abused spot.

The tall woman only huffed as her blonde head lolled to the side, a grin pulling her lips as her eyes had a mischievous glint in them, trying to see her over her shoulder.

“It’s okay. I like being marked.”

“Oh. Alright then.”

With a short laugh, Yang moved away from her, turning around to peck her lips before falling over, bouncing on the mattress as she sighed, and as she curled an arm under her head, her lilac eyes looking up at her, the tall woman patted the space beside her, rising an inviting eyebrow.

The hunger in the blonde’s eyes was sated, at least for now, as she now held a weary expression as she waited, stretching her legs slightly, and after one last look over Yang’s relaxed frame, she finally obliged, quickly wiping her hand with the covers of the bed and shaking it to will the ache away, before snuggling close to Yang’s warm body, the blonde easily wrapping an arm around her frame to keep her close. And there they were, basking in each other’s warmth, peaceful for a moment.

This moment made her nervous, too. She usually never stayed with her hook ups, much less cuddled afterwards. But the look in Yang’s eyes, the blonde’s warmth and the reassuring hold the blonde had on her only made her at ease, making her believe that it was okay to stay for a while. That she could enjoy this before going out and into the cold, cruel world again.

Almost timidly, she let her hand wander over Yang’s skin, feeling with her hand every lines and curves, as if she was blind and reading braille about something beautiful and strong and kind. As she felt the blonde move, sighing quietly as Yang nuzzled her hair, she wondered if it was really enough. If what she did was enough. Yang had practically fucked her brains out, and all she did was play with her clit. It felt, to her, largely unfair. But Yang wasn’t asking anything more, she reminded herself as she looked up at the blonde, who was lying with her eyes closed, a small, content smile on her lips. Still.

“Was it really alright?” she asked, her voice quiet with embarrassment as her eyes darted down, avoiding meeting Yang’s eyes as they opened again. “I mean was it… good?”

“Yeah, it was,” the tall woman assured, shifting slightly. “It was a bit weird because of the different angle, but it was that much better.”

It made her look up, puzzled, wondering what she did different than anyone else, but it only made Yang smile, winking.

“You’re a lefty,” the blonde pointed out. “I’m a righty.”

Suddenly understanding, her mouth forming a silent ‘o’, she only nodded as she bit her lip for a moment, shivering slightly in the colder air of the room. It made her huff when, instantly, Yang shifted, pulling the covers from under them so they could slip underneath, and she leaned her cheek against the blonde’s shoulder, letting her hand wander again, climbing the curve of her hip before stopping there, again unsure.

“Are you sure? I mean… it seems so little what I did for you.”

“It’s okay, angel. I told you; I’m more a ‘giver’ kind of gal.”

She could feel her frown forming even before she could stop it.

“But-”

Yang poking her nose with her finger effectively interrupted her, and she blinked as the blonde sighed, shifting beside her for one of her long legs to poke out from under the covers.

“Don’t worry about it,” Yang smiled at her, always so kind. “It’s rare that I let people touch me in that way, so I guess we’re even.”

Rising her eyebrows high, her mouth closed shut at that, and a silence fell on them, the comfortable and relaxed ambiance making her at ease again, until she let out a bone deep sigh, catching Yang’s attention.

“Well, I have to go to the bathroom.”

She heard the blonde snort behind her as she rolled out of bed, taking an experimental step to make sure her legs would be strong enough to carry her, and she didn’t bother putting something on as she made her way to the bathroom. Yang had already seen her entirely, twice. There was no need to start bothering now.

As she walked out, she nearly tripped when she saw that Yang was sitting on the bed, her bag sitting in front of her as the blonde was rummaging in it, and upon hearing her return, the tall woman looked up, a mischievous smile on her lips.

“The night is still young, and I’m not done with you, angel. You’re going to spend a lot of time in that bathroom.”

 

****

 

“Gee, you look terrible.”

This was the first thing Blake said to her as she climbed in the car; her bodyguard had texted her that she was waiting in front of the hotel in the early morning. Leaving hadn’t been an easy task, for Yang being incredibly clingy in the morning, but here she was, dropping in the seat with a huff and closing the door close.

“Did you even shower?” The faunus asked, scrunching her nose as she took off from the side of the road.

“Of course I did!” She countered, rather offended.

“Really? Did you look at yourself in the mirror?”

“… It was a really quick shower.”

“Huh. So, you really didn’t look in the mirror?”

“I have to admit that I didn’t have the time,” she sighed, sinking in her seat and closing her eyes, rubbing her temple. “Why do you ask? Is my hair so disheveled?”

“Oh, no, it’s perfect,” Blake brushed that aside, before glancing at her, sending her an amused smirk on the way. “But that’s a _huge_ hickey.”

Instantly, she clapped her hand on her neck, now realising why there was this tingly feeling right under her jaw, and her eyes opened wide, quickly flopping down the sun-protector to look at herself in the mirror hidden there.

“No!” she quietly breathed. “No, no, no! I forgot to… Argh, do you have your makeup?”

Frantic, she was searching through her purse, remembering rather clearly leaving it at home, and although Blake’s skin was a bit darker than hers, it would do the job nicely for the time being. But when she saw her bodyguard shake her head, she felt the weight of panic settling in the pit of her stomach.

“We have to go home,” she let out, staring at Blake. “I can’t go in like this!”

Without waiting for Blake’s answer, she ran both her hands in her hair, fisting them and pulling it taut.

“I can’t believe I walked the _entire_ lobby like this!”

As the faunus could see panic settling for good, her bodyguard reached for something on the backseat, before dropping it on her lap. She felt her heart seize when she recognized the small bag for her makeup.

“Hey, don’t worry,” Blake was letting out, a soft frown on her face. “I’m sorry. I wanted to mess with you a bit.”

“Thank you!” she almost gasped, already ripping it open and fishing her concealer. “Thank you, thank you! I don’t know what I would do without you!”

“My bet is that you would look ridiculous sometimes,” the faunus playfully mused, glancing at her quickly with a smirk. “But you’re welcome.”

 

****

 

What was supposed to be a one-night stand and had already become a two-night stand soon became a three-night stand, and a fourth followed right after. Their meetings were spaced by a few weeks in between, but it didn’t matter. Every time Yang sent her a text message, asking if she was free somewhere in the week, she always accepted, a bit frightened by her lack of hesitation. As the months went on, so did their tryst, and soon she found herself contacting the blonde first to meet. Or just for conversation.

This shouldn’t have happened. This thing with Yang shouldn’t even have been more than a one-night stand, but here she was, yet again asking the blonde if she was free tonight.

Hate was too strong a word to describe what she was feeling towards herself. To realise how much she liked the way Yang touched her, Yang kissed her. How the tall woman could coax her to climax in a tremble, with only a soft gasp escaping her lips as Yang laced their fingers together. Disappointment was also too strong a word, when she soon realised that the only place where she truly could relax was in the blonde’s arms, when she felt the tall woman whisper in her ear and finding that it was just perfect that way. How she loved every quiet conversation with Yang, when they were in a cocoon of warmth, exhausted after sex or in the early morning, while the sun was rising above the line of horizon.

She couldn’t quite put her finger on the right word to describe what she was feeling for Yang, not that she truly wanted to know. She knew it was something forbidden. Something unattainable.

At least, for her.

Through their meetings, she came to notice, even though it took her a while, Yang’s injury was healing. She had thought the blonde was already healed during their second night together, but she found out that the blonde’s left hand – not her dominant hand, so it took her a couple of times to notice – was growing stronger and stronger, as the tall woman wasn’t just relying on her right hand as much as she did. As much as she was glad Yang was getting better, it also meant that soon, the blonde would leave, returning to wherever she had been stationed, probably in another kingdom, where a distant war was being waged. One that she barely had conscience of happening, for she was secured in the heart of the fortified city.

Yang hadn’t talked about it much. Neither did she talk a lot about herself, in general. If Blake hadn’t told her about the blonde’s dead sister, she could have easily believed Yang was an orphan without siblings. Well, maybe it was the case, now.

The blonde talked about the past a lot, though. About Blake, always leaving a third party unnamed in her stories. Anecdotes and short, funny stories, from when they were still in training. Ones that, when mentioned to her bodyguard, provoked either embarrassment or amusement.

If Blake noticed what was happening to her, the faunus didn’t say a thing, only giving a nod and driving her to the hotel every time she said she wouldn’t be home for the night. And as Yang’s injury healed, the space between their meetings grew shorter and shorter, leaving only a few days between as the blonde was officially healed.

 

/////////////////////

 

A soft moan left her lips as she jerked her head back and closed her eyes, the feeling of Yang’s warm and wet tongue spreading her open sending a jolt up her spine as rough hands were kneading her butt cheeks gently. The next stroke of pure heat left her legs wobbly as she spread them wider, mindful of the blonde’s hair under her knees, earning a pleased hum from Yang right against her core when she sat a bit more on the tall woman’s face.

When she felt Yang’s tongue dipping past her entrance, it made her hold on the headboard tighten, her knuckles bone-white as she could already feel herself clench around it. Cracking her eyes open to look down, a whisper of a breath left her lungs when she locked her eyes with smoldering lilacs, the soft tint of red in them making her swallow as she pressed the flat of her hand against the wall to keep steady.

She could feel the blonde’s tongue pick up a pace, moving back and forth inside her, sinking as deep as it could go with her nose pressing obliviously against her clitoris, sending a shiver down her spine every time the tongue thrusted inside. She had to focus not to grind against Yang’s face, to keep her hips steady for the blonde was working in the best possible angle, that she knew, but it didn’t stop her to feel relieved when she felt the large, powerful hands leave her ass to encircle her hips, gripping them tightly, the fingers digging a bit in her skin.

As much as she liked the way Yang would eat her out, the buildup was always slow, for the blonde loved the way she squirmed and pleaded, working with calculated strokes and thrusts, and her orgasm always seemed to surprise her when it came, too caught up in the feel of the tall woman’s mouth against her, tongue inside her, her powerful hands on her narrow hips holding her in place in a vice grip strangely erotic to her. Knowing that, no matter how much she struggled, she couldn’t move, couldn’t get away from Yang’s ministrations, leaving her as a willing victim of the blonde’s hunger for her.

Yang angled her head differently, pulling on her hips slightly to bring her closer before plunging her tongue deep, coiling and pressing at different spots against her walls, and it was it. Orgasm hit as hard as it always did, surprising her as she breathlessly gasped and moaned, clenching tight around the blonde’s tongue, the spasm shaking through her stopped by the unmoving grip on her hips.

Barely aware of the moment Yang pulled her mouth away, she felt it when the blonde slowly lowered her, guiding her hips back for her to lightly sit against the tall woman’s chest, feeling Yang’s greedy panting against the inside of her thigh, and she opened her eyes again as she realised she had closed them in her climax, looking down at the blonde. Upon seeing the sheen covering Yang’s face from chin to nose, she grimaced a bit, but she reached out to gently thread her fingers through golden locks, trying to ignore the soft and warm feeling spreading in her chest when she pushed a few locks back from lilac eyes.

“Are you okay?” the question left her lips in a soft whisper, for she didn’t know if her voice had enough force to be spoken louder.

The quiet inquiry made the blonde huff with a smile, the reddish tint in her eyes nowhere to be seen, now.

“Oh angel, I’m great!” The smile creeped larger, mirth dancing in lilac pools. “Being on top suits you, you know? Geez, what a sight!”

It was her turn to huff then, feeling her face flush at the blissful comment, and she moved on wobbly knees to get off the blonde, lying beside the tall woman against the soft pillows with a content sigh, always mindful of the tall woman’s hair. After the first time she had pulled it and received a very clear warning, she had never done it again.

“I’m not sure how it could be as pleasant as you claim it to be,” she muttered quietly, frowning down at her own breasts. “My assets are… very small.”

She had been self-conscious about a lot of things before, but mostly it had been with her mind rather than physic. Although, ever since crossing Yang’s path, it made her painfully aware of the difference in size of their chests, rending her a bit resentful at her apparent lack of growth in this department.

“Hey, I wasn’t talking about _just_ your boobs!” The blonde was quick to counter, a soft frown gracing her features as she quickly wiped her face with the corner of the covers. “I meant _all_ of you, I mean… You, sitting on my face, and I get to see your gorgeous body coil and tense and shift right above me, see your stunning face when you came and all. What a sight!”

Still unsure about Yang’s reassurance, she only let out a non-committal hum, resisting the urge of crossing her arms above her chest, until she felt the tall woman press closer, manoeuvring her to lay on her side, and wrapped an arm around her.

“Besides, I love your boobs,” the blonde murmured in her ear, her warm breath tickling a few strands of hair. “They fit perfectly in my hands.”

The arm around her held her closer, one large palm flattening against her stomach before trailing up and easily cupped her left breast, the hand warm against her skin as it rested there, not meant to encourage anything sexual but as if it was meant to be there, keeping her close and feeling her heart beating. Saying that Yang was holding her heart felt way too real, both figuratively and literally.

A comfortable silence settled over them, and soon she relaxed when she felt the blonde peppering light kissed against her neck and shoulder.

Intimacy had always been a bit of a problem with her. Not the physical side of it, obviously, but… to let someone in, be it friend or… or maybe something more. It took her months, maybe half a year, for her to really talk to Blake, to stop seeing her as just a bodyguard, or just as a faunus, too. Now, years later, there were still times where she hesitated, even though knowing that Blake would always be there for her, willingly. The faunus had said such over and over again.

Trust was another thing she had problems with. She firmly believed that she was best served herself, and in her line of work and position, she couldn’t have the luxury of trusting easily. Trust from her was hard to earn; even years of loyalty of certain employees had yet to achieve gaining it. Blake has proven herself time and time again, eager to show that she wasn’t just a mindless wall in front of her to protect from bullets, but also a partner, someone who could help her as best she could. Still, it took the faunus years for her to trust her bodyguard.

And yet, in a matter of a little more than half a year, Yang had it. Her trust, and her intimacy. Cuddling with the blonde didn’t make her uneasy, anymore. The tall woman exploring her body just for the sake of exploring it wasn’t embarrassing, either. And she knew that she was already giving the blonde all her trust, letting Yang see her in compromising position and knowing that the blonde wouldn’t tell a soul.

It frightened her sometimes to think about it. To think about how much of herself she was showing to this woman, to know just how much she cared for Yang. Well, to not know how much she cared about her, really. It was just… overwhelming, sometimes.

She didn’t know if Yang was still seeing other people, between their meet ups. She had never asked. Didn’t know if she truly wanted to know. Some part of her wanted to be the only one, to be special to Yang’s eyes. Some other part of her reminded that it was selfish to wish that, for they hadn’t promised anything to each other. Expecting that Yang would dedicate herself to her when they only met when she had time seemed incredibly improbable.

“Mm, you’re thinking about something really loudly,” Yang’s voice, low and warm, was spoken right in her ear and bringing her back to present instantly. “I can see you frowning and I got my eyes closed.”

Forcing her tensed frame to relax, she let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” the blonde gently rubbed the tip of her nose against the shell of her ear, the touch strange but oddly comforting. “I know you can be up in your head, sometimes.”

She sighed quietly, shifting against the tall woman as she reached a hand to Yang’s arm wrapped around her, ghosting her fingers across the blonde’s strong arm. She had noticed, not always with her eyes but sometimes through touch, that the tall woman’s body was marked with myriads of scars, some small and old, the color of it blending with the rest, and others more recent, sometimes a bump her fingers would come across in their blind travels. Like right now, as she was tracing a curved line, feeling the soft ripple disturbing the flat of the skin, situated on the back of the blonde’s arm, past her elbow.

Thinking of which…

“You’re being dispatched in two days, right?” she asked quietly, feeling Yang’s hand twitch slightly against her breast. “Where do you think you’re going to be sent?”

It took a moment before Yang gave some kind of confirmation that she heard the question, and it was with a silent hum that the blonde shifted, pulling away slightly.

“It makes sense if they send me to Vacuo, but I wouldn’t be surprised being sent back to Mistral, too.”

“Really? Why? I thought the Grimm were strong in Vacuo.”

“Yeah, well these bastards in Vacuo were apparently just a distraction. They’ve been striking Mistral with small, elite teams to raid a couple of key points, steeling goods that we need and humiliating us in the way.” The blonde seemed to be reciting it by heart, but it didn’t stop her voice from growing hard towards the end.

Still, it made her frown, and she flashed a glance above her shoulder.

“How so?”

“They’re tribes that live in the wilds! We’re goddamn military! How can it _not_ be humiliating when they can slip right past our noses and steal _our own guns_ to shoot at us?”

She could almost see the red shifting in her lilac eyes. She had come to the conclusion that the strange phenomenon was depending on Yang’s moods, but she had always seen it when they were having sex. To see it now, when the blonde was clearly growing angry, sent a shiver down her spine, for her body had associated the sight with pleasure. But before she could pull away, the feel of Yang’s rising anger feeling like a cold dagger against her back, the tall woman closed her eyes and let out a deep, slow breath, before taking another long intake of air, forcing her breathing to slow.

The arm around her had tensed, but it was slowly relaxing, as well as the presence beside her.

“I’m sorry,” Yang murmured after a long moment, smiling a small, contrite smile. “Still a bit too fresh to talk about it lightly.”

She only hummed in return, feeling Yang’s hand gentle against her, lightly hovering over the skin of her hip and tracing the curve there, the blonde shifting just a bit away to circle a finger around one of the dimple at her lower back. The familiar touch made her relax again, letting Yang’s wandering hands continue their soothing touches as it worked its magic. When she felt a kiss being pressed against her nape, after the blonde had nuzzled through her hair there, she let out a soft, content sigh.

“I could take a day off, tomorrow,” she quietly mused, feeling Yang’s movement stop. “I could prolong the hotel reservation and… we could spend the day together.”

She expected the moment after her offer, expected the touches to stop for a few seconds. She hadn’t expected the blonde to be as silent as a tomb for a good minute, her hands stilled over her skin offering a suddenly awkward touch.

“I-I mean if you want to, that is,” she added far too late, feeling a dark blush of embarrassment color her cheeks at the lack of response. “It’s alright if you don’t want to, actually. It was a bit presumptuous of me to think that you wanted to spend more time together, and I fully understand if you don’t-”

“Yeah.”

The soft, breathed word behind her was all it took to stop her awkward rambling, sending it stuttering on the next word before she took half a second to register it, before looking over her shoulder, a bit apprehensive.

“Yes?”

“Yeah!” Yang smiled, finding her usual cheer in her voice as the blonde propped herself on her elbow to better look at her. “I mean, I never asked before because I didn’t think you could, actually. You always say there’s so much work to do.”

“And there is, actually. But I haven’t taken a day off since I’m the head of the company. I can hazard a guess and authorize a day off for myself.”

It made the blonde smile as she pulled her closer, leaning in for a kiss. Generally, she wasn’t a fan of tasting herself on Yang’s lips and tongue, but right now the tall woman’s answer left her in a state of quiet euphoria that completely overlooked the faint taste.

 

****

 

Even if she said she could, it wasn’t that easy. First and foremost, she had to let Blake know, so her bodyguard wouldn’t show up in the morning or be worried if she didn’t answer. She suffered stoically every amused comment and teasing from Blake, staying professional all the while until she nearly hung up in her bodyguard’s face. Then, she had to reschedule a meeting she was supposed to have. Moving it the next day seemed like the best thing to do. Then, she had to tell her secretary, for her to transfer every call directly to voicemail.

It took an hour and a half for her to finally put her phone down with a sigh, before remembering something crucial and taking hold of it again, quickly swiping at the screen a few times. And, with a deep seated satisfaction, tapped off the alarm set on the early morning. Even with her leaving her bed almost as soon as the sun was up for as far as she could remember, she truly wasn’t a morning person.

Meanwhile, instead of just waiting for her, Yang got dressed while she had been on the phone and with a short wave and a wink, left the room. The blonde had only taken her keys and wallet, leaving her bag in the room, and so she didn’t worry for her to come back.

Still, Yang wasn’t back when she dropped her phone on the nightstand for good, and she stretched as she made her way to one of the silken bathrobe she had brought along, forgetting it on the back of a chair earlier in the evening. Loosely tying the knot around her, she opened one of the tall windows that led to an attached balcony, the late evening breeze making her shiver shortly as she leaned her elbows against the railing.

She chose the same hotel every time she was with Yang, always paying in cash to not leave a trace someone could follow and had made it a point to stay unlisted in their books. One of the reasons why she came here was for the infinite discretion of the staff, knowing they would sue without question anyone who would try to break the privacy of one of their patrons. The other reason was as practical as it was aesthetic.

The hotel was situated at the top of a cliff, giving a gorgeous view of the city of Vale down below as it was boarded by the sea, boats and ships of all size never stopping from coming and going day and night. It also meant that no one could see her here, unless aboard a plane or a helicopter.

She looked down over the railing, her eyes trailing along the cliff side road that lead to the hotel, the streetlamps lighting it in alternated halo of yellow-orange, and her eyes caught on a coming light speeding up the road, the faint roar of a motorcycle carried up to her ears with the wind.

She wondered for a moment what kind of vehicle Yang used, when she was home. A motorcycle would suit her, she nodded to herself.

Leaning her chin on her closed fist as she followed the light coming closer, she noticed, when the bike passed under a streetlight, blond hair flying freely behind the driver, slipping out of the helmet. It made her huff, amused to see her guess had been right.

The bike, and who had to be Yang, climbed the last mile up the cliff before slowing down, turning in a neat arch to enter the underground garage and disappeared from view. She knew it would take Yang a couple of minutes before joining her, and so, with a short sigh, she returned her attention towards the sea. She could barely make out the silhouettes of the ships that were passing, despite the lights flashing on it.

She let her mind wander away. Daring to imagine some kind of life with Yang, although… although she knew it was impossible.

Lazy mornings where they could just lay in bed. Late nights spent watching movies while cuddling on the couch. Cooking for each other, or cooking together. Any kind of activity with Yang seemed fun and worth doing.

She just had to keep the thoughts of Yang being dispatched soon and her father looming in the horizon out and away.

The door beeped behind her, and she looked over her shoulder in time to see Yang entering with a bag in her hand, and as soon as her lilac eyes fell on her, she smiled.

If only Yang knew how this simple smile made her heart flutter in her chest, or how light-headed she always felt.

The blonde dropped the bag on top of the bed as she casually crossed the space of the room directly to the balcony, dropping her keys and wallet on the table on the way, and she returned her attention to the lights of the city as she felt Yang gently pressing into her against her back, wrapping her arms loosely around her waist.

“Did you wait for me long?” the blonde asked in a soft murmur, leaning her cheek against her head.

“Not that much,” she easily replied, leaning back against Yang. “Where did you go?”

“At Blake’s place, to pick up a few things. I know we can’t be seen together, so I thought we could watch movies or shows… I even brought a board game!” the blonde added with a soft laugh, almost as if she thought she was being silly.

“A board game?” she quietly mused. “I don’t think I’ve ever had the pleasure.”

There was a beat of stunned silence from Yang, until the blonde seemed to shake her disbelief and smiled warmly at her.

“I don’t know why I’m surprised, really,” the tall woman grimaced a bit, apologetic. “Well, tomorrow, we’re going to change that!”

“Okay,” she couldn’t help but chuckle at the pleased, and a bit proud smile that pulled the blonde’s lips.

There was a silence again as Yang moved around her to lean her elbow on the railing, looking at her all the while, the smile still present on her lips. The blonde’s hand settled at the base of her back, the touch warm even through the thin bathrobe she was wearing, a gentle reassurance it seemed, and, in her eyes… As Yang’s smile transformed to a softer one, she locked her eyes with Yang, seeing something in them. Affection. Warmth. And something else, something tender and… and soft but powerful.

She was a bit at a loss at her discovery. Or was she only seeing things she hoped to see?

Suddenly blinking and clearing her throat, Yang broke the charm as she shifted slightly, looking away for a second.

“So I was thinking,” the blonde started. “Maybe we could start this with a bath? The tub is big enough for the both of us.”

Her gasp made Yang chuckle before the blonde leaned over, pressing a kiss to her temple before straightening her back, and her lips ghosted over the shell of her ear when she spoke.

“Give me a sec, I’ll be right back.”

She sighed a bit when Yang’s warmth left, the blonde quickly shedding her jacket and throwing it on a nearby chair before disappearing in the bathroom, and soon, she could hear the water running. A second after, the tall woman’s boots clattered on the floor when Yang tossed them out of the bathroom, and she couldn’t repress a huff upon seeing that.

True to her word, the tall woman emerged from the bathroom soon enough, and she extended a hand in her direction, waiting. With a smile, she accepted the offered hand, following when Yang gently tugged her inside, closing the glass door behind her, and as they were about to enter the bathroom, the blonde made them stop.

“Wait! Wait, just a sec, I forgot something… Just close your eyes.”

Without hesitation, she did as asked and obediently closed her eyes, even though it made her a bit uneasy. Surprises never did sit well with her.

“No peeking!” Yang’s voice seemed a bit away, probably in the bathroom already, and it made her wonder what the tall woman was doing.

“I’m not,” she still assured, crossing her arms over her chest.

She tried to listen, trying to guess what Yang was doing. Maybe she was undressing, preparing her with a view that would be stuck in her mind for the next months to come.

Just the thought made her heart beat a bit faster, and she had to take a deep breath to not open her eyes and see for herself.

Nevertheless, she could hear movements, Yang’s now naked feet padding on the tiled floor, and… was it a lighter she just heard?

Before she could ask what the hell Yang was doing in there, the blonde’s footsteps sounded closer until she felt a soft touch against her cheek.

“You can open your eyes, now,” the tall woman said in a breath.

As she did, she looked up, meeting Yang’s eyes for a second as the blonde winked, before sidestepping, presenting the bathroom with a large, toothed grin.

“Voilà! I hope you like it!”

She blinked once. Twice. On every flat surface of the bathroom were a myriad of small candles, lighting the room in a somewhat dim but warm light, and the bathtub was filled with bubbles, not too much but just enough. The room smelled of lavender, light but still stubbornly there.

“It’s… for me?” She couldn’t help but ask, looking up at Yang in disbelief.

Judging by Yang’s bashful smile and short shrug, the blonde was a bit embarrassed to see how genuinely surprised she was, and the tall woman rubbed the back of her neck, a soft pink tint coloring her cheeks.

“Well, yeah! I mean, it’s your first day off in forever, I thought… I thought we could celebrate it a bit.”

She was truly speechless. She couldn’t remember someone going out of their way this much just for her. Well, there was Blake sometimes, but… It was different, back then.

“Do you like it?”

Yang sounded almost shy to ask, her voice low and quiet as she kept rubbing her neck, but she only set a gentle hand on her arm, stopping the movement right away.

“Yes, I do,” she breathed with a smile, feeling her heart soar in her chest. “Thank you.”

She stepped inside the bathroom, closing her eyes as she took a deep breath in, smelling the melting wax and the perfume of the bath with a smile before reaching for the loose knot of her bathrobe.

“I don’t think someone ever ran me a bath before,” she commented as she untied the knot.

She let the bathrobe slid from her shoulders and pool at her feet, hearing the fabric murmur against her skin before it fell to the floor, and as she was about to step in the tub, she heard the quiet hitch in Yang’s breath behind her, she paused and glanced over her shoulder.

The tall woman stood in the doorway, her lilac eyes focused on her naked form as she shifted slightly, and when Yang noticed she had been caught she smiled a bit, shrugging one shoulder.

“I just think you’re so elegant and sexy when you drop the bathrobe like that. I can’t help but stare.”

It made her blink, but she still smiled, her cheeks warming up at the admission, but she felt a boost of confidence rushing through her veins. Knowing that Yang liked the way she looked, was dumbstruck even at times… She liked it. A lot.

Reaching a hand over at Yang, she waited until the blonde’s eyes fell to it.

“Join me?” she asked, wiggling her fingers by doing so. “I want to hold you.”

As if in a trance, the tall woman stepped inside, already pulling her shirt up and off of herself before working on her belt, and as she leaned down to push her pants down, Yang dropped a soft kiss in her hand, nuzzling her palm for a moment.

Finally, the blonde slid her hand in hers, and she marveled for a second at how big it was. Yang could easily take both her hands in one without strain, and her fingers were powerful enough that she knew without needing to ask that the tall woman could break her wrist as easily as twigs.

But knowing that those big, powerful hands had only ever touched her with infinite tenderness and care was making her heart swell, and it was as if a whole flock of butterfly was fluttering in her stomach.

As she sank in the hot, bubbled water, she carefully tugged on Yang’s hand, who obediently let herself be guided in front of her. There was a short spike of panic when the tall woman took place with her when she saw the water rise almost to spill out of the tub, but fortunately, there were no incident, and she pulled Yang to her, the blonde leaning her back against her front and tucking her head against her shoulder. A comfortable silence settled over them as Yang stretched one arm to rest it on the edge of the tub, while the other sank in the water to hover her fingers across her thigh.

Closing her eyes for a moment, she let the peaceful feeling that had spread in her chest reach the tip of all her limbs, savoring the moment. Just her and Yang in a bubbled bath, the room lighted only by candles.

A couple of months ago, this scene had seemed impossible to even attain.

When she felt Yang gently nudge her cheek, she opened her eyes, lazily blinking down to lock her eyes with those gorgeous lilac pools.

“I’m not crushing you, am I?” The blonde asked quietly, meaning to straighten her back to take some of her weight off of her, but she promptly looped her arms around Yang’s broad shoulders to keep her there.

“No, you’re not,” she murmured right in the tall woman’s ear, nuzzling it tenderly.

Relaxing, Yang sighed quietly as she shifted to be more comfortable, seemingly enjoying, too, this moment of peace.

“This is nice,” Yang murmured, letting her eyes drift close. “We should have done this before.”

“Agreed.”

She wanted to say that they could do this again in the future, but the prospect of Yang leaving to a faraway land into harm’s way kept her from adding anything. Besides, even if the blonde did come back from time to time, would she even want to see her again? Maybe this was just temporary.

The simple thought made her heart ache.

She shook her head, decided to keep these thoughts away for the rest of the next thirty-six hours.

“Do you know what would be awesome right now?” Yang’s voice filled the silence again, and she didn’t have to look to know there was a smile on her lips.

She hummed questioningly as she ran a hand down the blonde’s neck and all the way to the hollow of her shoulder, dipping her fingers in the water before letting it drip to fill this hollow.

“Some wine, you know?” The tall woman looked up at her, mirth dancing in her eyes. “I mean, this is a five star hotel. We’re bathing in a huge ass tub, and the room in itself probably cost more than my salary for a year. I feel like royalty. And royalty drinks wine, right?”

She bit her lips before arguing that the room didn’t cost much, but on the other hand she didn’t know how much Yang was making yearly. She wisely did not ask.

“I can call room service and ask for the best bottle they have to satisfy your needs, Majesty.”

The honorific made the blonde snort loudly, but she seemed to be mulling the proposition over.

“Would you really do that?”

“Anything for you,” she let out before she could think better of it.

She bit her lips hard enough to bring pain. This was a slip up. She hadn’t meant to say it out loud, but this moment had lowered her guard so much that it slipped right past her lips. She waited anxiously for Yang’s reaction, wondering what she would do if the blonde laughed at her.

But the tall woman only seemed pleased by her answer, probably thinking it was part of the persona she had decided to play, and she had to refrain from sighing of relief, only allowing herself to close her eyes briefly and let out a quiet sigh.

“Then I should go get the phone,” she started, carefully untangling her legs from Yang’s.

“Wait, no,” the blonde stopped her before she could go far. “After the bath? I… I don’t want you to leave.”

At the definitely quieter tone Yang had said the last of her sentence, and how she avoided her gaze, it screamed of vulnerability, which was such a rare sight coming from the tall woman that she was taken aback for a moment.

“Alright,” she finally agreed in a soft murmur, settling back in the tub.

She hoped Yang couldn’t feel how her heart was hammering in her chest. She could count on one hand the number of times Yang had let her see this vulnerable side of her.

The blonde was used to take charge, to be the all-powerful presence that drove her crazy in such delicious ways, but this image of Yang being strong and powerful rarely left. She knew the blonde was more a ‘giver’, as she had said a few times, but the times she could actually return the favor to her tall lover were scarce. And the blonde had to ask for it, or give her accord for it. She had found out that Yang didn’t like surprises, even more when it concerned her body.

Sometimes she wanted to ask if it was just the way Yang was, or if it was because of something that had happened in the past. But she didn’t want for the blonde to close herself more than she already was.

“Do you think they have this bottle that has gold flakes in it?” Asked Yang, still thinking about their future bottle of wine.

“I’m sure they have it,” she nodded solemnly. “Unfortunately, it doesn’t taste as good as you would think.”

“Ah, bummer,” the blonde muttered under her breath. “Wait, how do you know? You already bought one? For which occasion?”

Yang suddenly turned all her attention on her, seemingly very curious about the reason she had ever drank a priceless bottle of vanity. She wondered if Yang would be jealous if she lied and told her it was with someone else.

Thinking better of it, she settled for the truth.

“My sister had been promoted to Specialist,” she explained, a soft smile pulling her lips at the memory. “It had always been her goal. She doesn’t want to climb higher than that, if not she would miss field duty too much. So, when she attained her lifetime goal, she decided to celebrate it, and bought a bottle.”

She chuckled quietly before shaking her head.

“It was just both of us, in the family mansion. Father was away on a last minute business travel, and Mother is never there anyway. As of our brother… it was better for him to stay wherever he was. Although it took everything from us to finish that bottle, we will always have a fond memory of it.”

“I didn’t know you had any siblings,” Yang quietly remarked after a moment, shifting to better look at her. “I thought it was just you and your dad. You never spoke of them before.”

The comment about her father made her scoff bitterly, earning a perplex look from the blonde.

“Make no mistake, the relationship I have with Father is strictly based on business,” she said in a huff, glancing away when she felt the familiar warmth of anger rise in her chest. “I don’t think he ever harboured a semblance of affection for any of his children, nor his wife.”

She paused for a second, sighing her anger away.

“I’m his heir, nothing more, nothing less.”

“That’s… so sad…”

The genuinely sad comment made her look down at the blonde, seeing the tall woman staring at her hand that she held open in front of her, her blonde brows knitted together thoughtfully.

“You know, for the longest time, it was only me, my dad and…”

A shadow passed in front of her lilac eyes, and she wondered if there really was a bit of red or if it was only a trick of the warm lighting of the room.

“So you get along with your sister?” Yang said as she looked up as if she hadn’t said anything a moment ago. “Older or younger?”

“Older, five years. But we have always been close.”

She paused, feeling a twinge in her heart.

“Or we used to, once upon a time,” she added in a breath.

“What do you mean? What happened?”

Once again, Yang looked genuinely sad and concerned, and this time she sighed, looking at her for a few seconds more.

“Do you really want to know?”

“Of course I want to know!”

Sinking a bit deeper in the water, she resisted the urge of sighing again, instead taking a moment to organise her thoughts under Yang’s careful watch.

“Well, I guess I have to start with this: I always wanted to enroll.”

This simple information earned a gasp from the tall woman sitting between her legs.

“No way!”

“Yes,” she nodded solemnly, amused by the blonde’s reaction. “I always wanted to help people. I thought that, if I enrolled in the army, I would.”

“But you didn’t?”

“Not by choice,” she clarified. “You see, Winter, my sister, and I, we were inseparable. Growing up, she was everything I wanted to be. When she told me she was leaving for the army, I was devastated. She would leave for awfully long periods of time when she was the only thing I had that felt like family. But, when she had leaves, she would come home and would tell me everything, from the training to the food they were serving.”

“Ugh,” Yang grimaced. “Probably not that part that made you want to sign up, huh?”

The comment made her chuckle quietly as she kept moving her fingers in the water, then letting them drip on the blonde’s shoulder to see the droplets roll down the curve of it to return in the tub.

“Actually, it did.”

“What?!”

“Well, one of the reasons,” she clarified with a laugh. “You have to understand that my family is basically royalty, and we were treated as such. We have more propriety than there are family members, said proprieties that more often than not bigger than neighborhoods, and always the best chefs would work in the kitchen to make sure we had the best of the best.”

“Doesn’t sound so bad,” Yang grumbled after a moment.

“I didn’t mean-” she instantly started before shaking her head. “I don’t say that to flatter myself, Yang. I just want you to understand that I never did anything in my life. _Anything_. If I wanted something, it was given to me, by one person or another. I didn’t have to work for it. I only had to order it.”

The blonde stayed silent, pursing her lips.

“The first meal I ever made for myself was a salad, when I was twenty-two,” she informed. “I was so proud of myself. I still don’t know why though, you should have seen it. It was pitiful to see.”

It successfully made one of the corners of Yang’s lips curl upward, and so she continued.

“My point is that Father nearly had an apoplexy when the chef told him I made myself something to eat. Because I wasn’t _supposed_ to. Cooking, even if it’s a simple salad, is for everyone else _but_ us.”

“And in the army, you would eat disgusting food, just like everyone else,” the blonde finished for her, nodding in understanding.

“Exactly,” she nodded too, keeping her voice low and quiet. “I would have been assigned a cot that was right next to someone else, in a room filled with people, instead of having a single bedroom bigger than the entire dormitories. I would have been able to be in charge of my training, and more importantly, I would have been able to travel.”

“You can’t travel now?”

“Oh no, I can. But it’s not the same. When I travel, it’s usually because someone screwed up so bad that I have to fire them in person.”

It made blonde eyebrows raise high on the tall woman’s forehead, but she didn’t add anything else and so, she continued.

“And, the most import reason of them all: I would have been with Winter. We were a good team, always had been. But when I came of age to enlist, Father caught up to me.”

“What did he do?”

Yang’s frown was one of worry as she waited impatiently for her to resume, and she took a moment to realise that she was glad she could talk to somebody about this.

“He reminded me what I was,” she said simply with a one-shoulder shrug and a small, sad smile. “He reminded me that, since Winter was in the army, I was the heir now. And if I was to leave, then Whitley, my little brother, would be the heir.”

She observed a second of silence, gathering a handful of fluffy bubble before setting it on the blonde’s shoulder.

“Nobody wants Whitley as the head of the company. Not even Father.”

“So you stayed?”

“Like I said, not by choice,” she reminded. “It might look like a choice, but Whitley would have been a danger, sitting on the throne. But Winter didn’t see it like I did. And she took my sacrifice for cowardice.”

“Oh no,” Yang let out, her shoulders sagging.

“Oh yes. We still see each other sometimes, but… It’s not the same. It has never been the same. It might not look like much, but that day I lost the future I wanted _and_ the one person I cared about the most in my life.”

A silence settled over them again, and she sat back against the tub as her eyes drifted to the ceiling, wondering why someone would paint minuscule details on something that was so rarely looked at.

“I have a sister too.”

It earned her attention instantly, perking up as if Yang had the answer for life itself. This was new. Yang never spoke of her family before.

“Well… Had.”

“Really?” She tried, keeping her voice soft.

The blonde flashed her an amused look, even though it was laced with pain.

“You don’t have to pretend,” she said, the corner of her lips twitching. “Blake told me you know about Ruby.”

She chose to stay silent, meeting Yang’s stare honestly. She wanted to know. She was willing to listen to every tidbit of information about the blonde, and she would cherish them like the most precious gems the world has ever carried.

And maybe Yang saw it in her eyes.

“Ruby was my little sister,” the blonde started, keeping her eyes away, glancing at this and that. “Two years younger. We were close… Really close. I basically raised her. Our mom died when Ruby was still a toddler, and Dad… Couldn’t take care of us.”

She paused then, seemingly gathering her thoughts before continuing.

“She was my best friend,” Yang murmured. “She always was the best part of me. She enrolled with me basically for the same reason as you with your sister, so we could stay together. But… Yeah. You know the rest.”

The blonde abruptly stopped talking, splashing water on the mountain of bubbles at their feet and actively avoiding her eyes, until she shifted to the side, reaching up to cup the tall woman’s cheek to turn her head towards her, so their eyes could meet.

She took a moment to look at her, at the infinite sadness that filled her beautiful eyes, at how she was leaning into her touch, seeking comfort…

“I’m sorry,” she said, and it almost surprised her how sincere she was.

As she ran a soothing thumb across the blonde’s cheek, Yang raised her hand to press it above hers, squeezing it shortly.

“Yeah,” the blonde breathed with a sad smile. “Me too.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY  
> I'm sorry for the delay, I was just... burried under all the work at my job and drained for the rest of the day.  
> But I finished it! Yay!

She had often wondered how many times Yang could make her orgasm in one night, the blonde seemingly always knowing where to touch, how to tease, what to press… She had lost count after the fifth time, laughing breathlessly after the tall woman had murmured that she wanted her to be exhausted of pleasure that night. She had to say, Yang had fulfilled her wish, for the instant Yang had pulled away with a parting kiss, she all but passed out from exhaustion, knowing she would be sore for days.

For the first time in forever she felt, she slept well. No bad dreams or work, stress-induced slumber. Usually an awfully light sleeper, she managed to doze off until she felt a warm, tall body press against her back, sighing contentedly when a light kiss was pressed against her nape as one strong arm gently wrapped around her.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” she heard Yang murmur right in her ear.

Suddenly realising it wasn’t a dream, she grunted quietly, burying her face in the pillow as she shifted against the blonde. The soft laugh Yang let out right in her ear sent a warm shiver down her spine, and when the blonde’s lips left butterfly-like kisses down her neck and shoulders, it raised goosebumps on her skin, her heart leaping in her chest.

Yang treated her with all the tenderness of the world, always, and she wondered what she did to deserve this. What she did to deserve all this attention, this dedication, this… this…

Could she say love? Could she, even though the simple thought made her heart race and her thoughts crash, who terrified her out of her mind but sounded oh, so wonderful?

Surely she was mistaken. Why would Yang love her? What did she have to offer that the blonde would want?

There was a painful pinch in her heart when she realised she had nothing to offer. Everyone would find strange that she was buying priceless motorcycle parts when she didn’t even own one. Or plain, simple silver necklaces, small and light enough not to bother Yang when out on the field, not when she never wore necklaces. Or… Every gift she could think of wasn’t enough. One day, someone would follow the trail. One day, someone would find out, and she wasn’t ready.

All she could give was within these walls surrounding them, and her only person didn’t feel like it was enough. Yang was so tender, so passionate, so understanding and yet so funny despite her distasteful play of words. Why did Yang stick around so long, she would never know. Not that she wanted to.

Yang’s lips pressing on her neck, right under her ear, brought her back to reality, and she shifted, offering more room for the blonde to work and the tall woman didn’t need to be asked twice. Peppering light kisses all over her neck, she slowly woke her up, making her roll on her back as Yang was propped on her elbow to better look at her. Lazily pushing her bangs out of her face, she observed the blonde as she leaned down to finally kiss her on the lips, as softly as if they were made of the thinnest flower petal. It made her hum happily, thankful that she could have a moment like that.

“Did you sleep well?” Yang asked against her lips, moving her hand to caress her cheek with the back of her fingers.

She hummed as she nodded, still not quite believing she was really awake and that this moment was happening, and she let out a content sigh when Yang pulled away to look at her, affection filling her eyes and effectively warming her to her core.

“Never better,” she managed to let out, her voice still croaky from how deep her slumber had been.

Clearing her throat as Yang nodded to herself with a self-satisfied smile, she stretched languorously, feeling her entire being sore as her tired muscles tensed a bit painfully. From the window leading to the balcony, warm, large rays of the sun pooled at the foot of the bed, warming it as it made her question how late it was in the day.

“What time is it?”

“Half-past eleven,” Yang reported as she sat in the bed as she almost choked on air in utmost stupefaction, and only now did she noticed that the blonde was already clothed. “You slept like a log, too. I had the time to do my morning exercises and take a shower before I decided to wake you up!”

The mischievous smile Yang threw over her shoulder at her made her blush as the blonde looked every bit like everything had went according to plan.

“Mission accomplished,” she added with a wink, and she felt her blush darken at the implied meaning. “Now, I was about to go fetch breakfast downstairs, do you have a preference?”

The simple mention of food caused her stomach to growl embarrassingly loudly, but Yang elegantly acted as if she heard nothing, instead waited beside the door with a soft smile as she was poorly trying to hide her embarrassment behind a few faked coughs.

“I’ll, um, I’ll take whatever you take,” she finally managed, pulling the covers higher on herself in the hopes to hide behind them.

It made the tall woman blink, before one blonde eyebrow arched up, doubtful.

“You sure? ‘Cuz I kinda eat a lot and you really look like you eat like a bird…”

Another loud, obnoxious growl of her stomach was heard again, this time insistent, and Yang seemed to take it as an answer, nodding as if it was an obvious one.

“Gotcha. Be right back!”

And Yang left with one last wave of her hand, letting the door click shut behind her. She let out an amused huff as she stretched again, groaning quietly, feeling the blankets soft against her skin. Running a lazy hand through her hair that abandoned halfway through, she looked over at the blue sky she could see outside, a bit surprised to see it so bright.

In the tranquility of the room, and still trapped in the sands of sleep, she could almost swear it was only a dream, and that she would wake up soon. But when she shifted, moving to Yang’s side of the bed, she could smell the remnant of the blonde’s shampoo on the pillow there, and it was enough to convince her that this, with Yang, was really happening.

Which, she still couldn’t quite believe. Did it mean she meant something more to Yang? Or the blonde accepted to spend the day with her simply to have a bit more fun before leaving, to maybe never come back?

She had to shake her head to get rid of these thoughts, decided not to let them ruin her one and only day off in what felt like forever. She sat up slowly, the silken sheet whispering against her skin as she moved, and let her legs fall over the edge of the mattress, the floor surprisingly warm against her feet. She rolled her shoulders with a quiet grunt, working a couple of kinks across her back before she finally stood.

The room was strangely silent without Yang. She missed her warmth already.

 

****

 

Yang came back while she was busy trying to do something with her hair, her silken bathrobe tied loosely around her, and as soon as the smell of fresh coffee hit her nose, she all but shoved her mess of hair in an unkempt bun before dashing to the small table, her stomach growling loudly again at the sight of the ham and cheese omelette along with more toasts she had ever seen, complemented with a pile of fruits.

Some part of her was ashamed of how unglorified she must have looked, nearly vacuuming everything that had the misfortune of falling in her plate under Yang’s amused stare, but she didn’t think much of it. At least the blonde didn’t. She only seemed happy to watch her eat with such enthusiasm.

After breakfast, they had decided to try the board game Yang had brought, but the blonde seemed reticent. When she asked why that was, the tall woman explained that the game _could_ be played only by two players, but it was a bit boring.

“Ask Blake, then,” she merely offered with a slight shrug of her shoulders. “Maybe she will want to play.”

As Yang seemed to think about it, she turned, going for the bathroom as she glanced over her shoulder just in time to see the blonde nodding, looking down at her phone in her hand.

“I’m going to take a shower while you contact her.”

Receiving a positive hum as she went, she closed the door as Yang was tapping on the screen of her phone, poking the tip of her tongue out.

She took the time to stand under the scorching hot water, letting it sooth the aches of her muscles and she hummed, pleased, as steam rose and blurred the glass of the shower and the mirrors. The tiles under her feet were warm, and in the remnant scent of lavender that still floated in the bathroom, in this cocoon of warmth and knowing Yang was just in the next room, she allowed herself a moment of peace.

And then she found herself grinning like an idiot under the shower, even laughing to herself as, for once in an incredibly long time, she felt so alive, and happy to be.

When she got out of the shower, wiping the condensation on the mirror at eye level, she met her stare there, pale-blue eyes standing out in the warm, earthy tone of the décor around her.

Offering a smile to the woman staring back amidst the blur, she then proceeded with hair care, started untangling it slowly, methodically, as she hummed a song to herself. Her good mood was just a bit darkened by the fact that she couldn’t take Yang out for dinner, or just take a walk outside with her, or…

Not that the blonde would want to, she reminded herself. After all, there was nothing romantic between them. Officially. They just… couldn’t have anything romantic, at all.

Pausing mid-brushing, she shook her head, determined to not let anything ruin her good mood.

Finally, she wrapped the silken bathrobe around herself again as she tied the knot loosely, not bothering to wear something more, before exiting the bathroom, a bit startled by the difference in temperature between the rooms.

Apparently, Blake had arrived in the meantime, because her exit interrupted the quiet conversation between the faunus and Yang as both women turned to her in synch.

“Oh hi,” she greeted her bodyguard with a smile. “That was fast.”

One dark eyebrow arched as Blake huffed, sharing an amused look with the tall blonde.

“‘Fast’?” The faunus parroted. “You nearly took an hour and a half. I’ve been here awhile.”

“And now everyone’s here!” Yang cheered, pumping a fist in the air. “We can begin!”

“What was it you needed my help with?” Blake turned to the blonde curiously.

“We’re playing a board game!”

The bodyguard blinked, her gently curious expression melting for a deadpanned one.

“You told me you needed my help… to play a board game?”

“Yeah! Just the two of us would have been really boring, so…”

When Yang simply shrugged, Blake blinked again, before turning to her, silently gesturing towards the blonde questioningly.

“Well, I suggested she contact you when she told me it would be boring…” She only said, raising her hands in the air innocently.

One of the faunus’ eyes twitched, before her golden eyes went to the sky as Blake let out a deep, tired sigh, crossing her arms over her chest.

“You mean to tell me I had to get dressed and came here as soon as I could… because you needed a third player?”

When both her and Yang nodded, Blake groaned loudly again, eliciting a chuckle from Yang as the faunus fell in the first chair she could see.

“Fine,” the bodyguard grumbled, leaning her chin on her closed fist. “What are we playing?”

As she spoke, Blake’s eyes wandered across the table and stopped on the box pushed further away, and the faunus froze in place, her eyes widening significantly.

As her bodyguard slowly reached to the box to drag it closer to her, she took a seat across from Blake while Yang sat beside her, strangely silent.

As Blake trailed her fingertips across the top of the box, observing a thoughtful moment, she was about to ask what was wrong when the faunus looked up, directing her attention right on Yang, her expression soft.

“Are you really sure?” The bodyguard asked quietly. “You know we can just play something else.”

Suddenly understanding when Yang took a deep breath in beside her, but before she could insist with Blake, the blonde offered a small, tight smile.

“Nah, it’s okay I mean… She would literally _flip_ , knowing that _some_ people have never played a board game _ever_ in their life,” the blonde shrugged one shoulder, not so discreetly pointing in her direction. “Besides… I don’t have any other board game.”

As she closed her mouth shut, Blake’s eyes turned to her, solemn and thoughtful, prolonging the silence as the faunus appeared to be mulling over if the heartache was really worth it, until she let out a breath, nodding as golden eyes lowered to the table.

“She would, indeed,” her bodyguard murmured, before clearing her throat. “Alright,” Blake continued, sounding more assured as she opened the box after a second of hesitation. “Let’s play.”

As Blake and Yang reached inside the box, taking out the board that showed some kind of world map and both respectively gathered black and yellow pawns, she observed them for a moment, before straightening her back to try and see in the box as a flash of color caught her eye, and she reached for it.

It was a pawn, made of some kind of hardened plastic in the form of a foot-soldier she discovered as she brought it closer to her eyes to better inspect it. It was colored in the deepest red she had ever seen, rich, even though it was just a pawn of a game.

At the sudden silence around her, she looked up, realising that both Blake and Yang were staring at her.

“What?” She let out after a short pause, the intensity of their stare making her feel uneasy.

“The red army…” Yang started before looking away, pressing her lips together.

“Was Ruby’s,” Blake finished sadly, her eyes falling to the tiny piece between her fingers.

“Oh,” she blurted out, blinking, before returning the pawn she held with the other red pieces. “Oh, I just… I like red, so I thought… Here, I’ll take the white ones.”

Gathering the white pieces with the impression she had stepped right on the most obvious mine of the field, she didn’t dare looking up, arranging the pieces in neat rows in front of her as she heard Blake and Yang resuming setting the game up. As she was biting her lip, wondering if she just hadn’t made things worse, she felt Yang’s warm hand gently sat on her thigh, and after a second, she looked up into soft lilac eyes.

“It’s okay, angel,” the blonde whispered with a smile. “Don’t feel bad. I should have warned you.”

Wordlessly offering a smile in response, she wrapped her hand around Yang’s fingers, giving them a gentle squeeze that made the tall woman wink. Her attention was brought back to the table when cards appeared in front of her, sliding before stopping smoothly right in front of her hand, and she took them, observing them curiously.

“So the goal of the game is simply to destroy the other armies,” Yang started to explain, pointing at the cards in her hands. “These are the actions you can make, and those,” she waited as a couple other cards slid to the blonde’s waiting hand. “Are your trap cards. You should read them carefully; sometimes a trap card can save your game by the skin of your teeth.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“The white army is the one with the biggest air force,” Yang continued. “Yellow has the biggest foot force, while black… Black is equal in everything.”

Then, the blonde leaned a bit closer to her, whispering in her ear without even trying to be discreet about it.

“But don’t let that fool you. Blake can kick your ass if you’re not careful.”

“I heard that,” the faunus calmly reported, sorting through her cards.

“So what I’m thinking is if you use your air force along with my foot soldiers,” the tall woman kept whispering, pointing at this and that between her cards and the ones Yang was holding. “We can navigate between her trap cards and defeat her in, like, four turns.”

“I _also_ heard that. Honestly, you’re not even two feet away. And why would you team up with her against me? Your foot soldiers are indestructible at best!”

“And they make Mama proud,” the blonde only replied, her voice filled with pride as she brought a hand to her chest. “Alright, let’s play.”

For the next half hour, both Blake and Yang explained to her how to play, the faunus not minding much that she had to defend herself against two armies, and just as Yang had said, in a matter of four turns, the yellow army was marching on the last of the black pawns.

Sitting back in her chair with a satisfied sigh, she looked at the remnant cards she still had in her hands, feeling confident enough to play alone.

“How about we start over?” She proposed, earning golden and lilac eyes to turn to her. “I’ll play on my own.”

The two other women shared a glance, before they returned to her, wearing a small, amused smile.

“Alright!” Yang cheered, already gathering her pawns.

“No help from Yang, this time,” Blake insisted just to make sure.

She nodded solemnly, once again arranging her pieces in neat rows.

It took her a while to really get her bearings, needing more time to read what action cards did what, while Blake and Yang seemed to know them by heart already, needing no more than two seconds before slamming a card on the board with a triumphant exclamation.

Still, halfway through the game, she saw her opening, seeing Blake’s army apparently secured on the other side of the river and not giving her white pawns any attention. A smile crept on her lips as she carefully laid the card down, making Blake arc a single eyebrow.

“I take my air force to decimate your soldiers _and_ ,” she paused, adding another card to the one already on the board, “Half of your naval force.”

As she heard Yang making a quiet warning hum, the blonde seemingly minding her own business with her nose to her own card, she ignored it and continued through her cards, unraveling her great plan to decimate Blake’s army once and for all.

“Whit this, I embark a quarter of my foot soldiers to travel in the air force, so I can deploy them over yours in an ambush to finish off your ships.”

Another warning hum, a bit louder this time, came from Yang as Blake calmly considered the board, waiting patiently for her to finish.

“Then, I use my naval force to destroy three quarters of your air force, as it is within my reach for this turn.”

Sitting back with a self-satisfied smile, she crossed her arms over her chest, raising her chin confidently to Blake when the faunus looked up just as Yang was making another desperate warning sound, almost sounding strangled, now.

But the look her bodyguard served her with was confident and almost malevolent, as if Blake had planned the whole thing.

Swiftly, the faunus brought a card up, turning it around with two fingers.

“Trap card.”

She heard Yang sighing beside her just as she perked up, knowing by now that a trap card was _never_ a good sight.

“Anti-aircraft. In one turn, half of it is gone, along with the soldiers inside.”

It earned a gasp from her as the faunus, deliberately slowly, plucked another card from her hand to show her.

“Trap card two. I can counter attack your strike on my air force, and…” Pausing, the bodyguard quickly counted the white pieces on the board. “It destroys all of them in one turn.”

Falling back in her chair, she let out a devastated breath, her eyes running up and down the board and desperately searching for another plan.

“With how hard Yang has taken of your army the turn before, not much will be left of you,” the faunus almost purred, satisfied. “You might be the most powerful CEO on the face of the planet, but you just got robbed by your bodyguard.”

Narrowing her eyes at Blake in a glare, she felt Yang lean over to her, to whisper in her ear.

“Told you. Blake can kick your ass if you’re not careful.”

But as the blonde locked eyes with her, she heard a clear, distinctive knock, coming twice from below. Frowning, she lowered her eyes to the origin of the noise, puzzled. Then, she saw it.

Yang, knocking her short nail twice, right beside the couple of cards that were still face down on the table.

Her trap cards!

Gasping loudly, she took them, quickly looking them over as she feverishly searched for a way out as the blonde sat back in her chair, both of them ignoring the glare Blake was serving them with.

“Trap card!” She almost yelled, brandishing one with utmost relief.

Surviving this turn and apparently the others, Blake turned her fury entirely on Yang, and sooner than later, the yellow army was no more, with her own being scarce and stretched too thin over the map to really be of use, while black pawns still swarmed the board.

Yielding before finding herself in front of a humiliating defeat, she dipped her head to the victor, who let out a pleased hum in response as Blake smiled, taking in a deep breath.

“Ah, master of the world, once again,” the faunus mused with a smile. “I could get used to this.”

It made Yang snort with a roll of her eyes, gathering the pieces of the game back in the box with a light shake of her head.

“You very well know that Ruby was master of the world,” the blonde lightly said, a smile pulling her lips. “I can count on one hand the number of times one of us actually defeated her.”

It made the bodyguard huff, a smile pulling her lips too, before she straightened her back suddenly.

“Oh, remember that time Ruby invited her friend to play? Gods, poor thing. Never saw it coming.”

“Oh my Gods, Penny!” Yang laughed, the sound warm in her ears as the blonde turned a bit to her, mirth in her beautiful eyes and her smile still reaching them. “Ruby was absolutely _ruthless_ at this game, I’m telling you. You could be her pupil, the most precious thing in her life, and she still would destroy you in two turns. No pity, no mercy. That was her motto for this game.”

“Which was really strange, because Ruby was kindness incarnate,” Blake added in a soft chuckle, leaning her chin in her hand.

“Yeah,” the blonde gently breathed out, her eyes lowering to the table where her hand rested, still.

“She would like even you,” then faunus commented, pointing briefly at her.

Offended, she scoffed, turning her eyes to Blake, who stared at her with eyes full of mirth, a smile already twitching in the corners of her lips.

“Excuse me?” She let out nonetheless. “What do you mean, ‘even you’? I’m delightful!”

“You’re ‘nice’ on your best days,” Blake corrected flatly.

“Hey, hold on,” Yang stepped in, raising a peaceful hand between them. “She _is_ nice. And she’s real kind too!”

“That’s because you see her ‘satisfied’.”

That earned a confused silence from both her and Yang, as they shared a look before returning their attention to the faunus, and it was her, tilting her head to the side slightly, that spoke.

“What does that mean?”

“It _means_ you should have seen her when she was cranky, sexually frustrated by… whatever you were texting her,” Blake said, waving a dejected hand in front of her. “ _You_ ,” she added, pointing an accusing finger to Yang. “Are the perpetrator for the _worst_ week of my life!”

“I was _not_ -!” She started, her voice climbing in pitch with embarrassment as she could feel her cheeks burning.

“Lie to me,” Blake interrupted, leaning over the table to meet her eyes head on. “Come on, lie to me one more time. I like it so much. Because strangely,” the faunus returned her attention to the blonde, “Right after you two started hooking up, _she was nice every day_!”

Opening her mouth to defend herself although she was, at the time, speechless, Yang on the other hand only seemed to burst in laughter, a hearty sound that only fueled her embarrassment as she could feel her face burning all the way to the roots of her hair.

 

****

 

Blake stayed with them a good portion of the day, and it was nice to see Blake and Yang converse, teasing and annoying each other. She could tell both held each other in high esteem, cared for each other deeply, and the mood was light and cheery all day, the three of them laughing and talking over the shows they had put on TV.

It was only when Blake was leaving that the mood grew solemn as the faunus was observing Yang beside the door, seemingly taking her in, affection filling her golden eyes. Getting the clue, she busied herself deeper in the room, cleaning the table and giving a bit of privacy for the two friends.

“You look good,” Blake said softly, lightly touching the blonde’s elbow.

“I _feel_ good,” Yang quietly answered, rubbing a hand on the back of her neck. “Been a while since I did.”

Nodding, the faunus smiled, grateful.

“I’m glad.”

“You look good too,” the taller woman said with a smile, setting a hand on her shoulder and gently shaking it. “How are you? Being bodyguard has treated you well so far?”

Letting out a huff, the faunus glanced over Yang’s shoulder at her.

“The only thing that stresses me is when this one,” her bodyguard pointed a finger at her, “Is not following schedule. Besides that, everything’s fine.”

The blonde glanced back at her in time to see her roll her eyes as she was returning the board game to Yang’s bag and it made the tall woman chuckle, before she engulfed the faunus in a hug, a tight one, and Blake returned it instantly, as tightly as Yang.

“Tomorrow’s the day, huh?” The faunus mumbled against the blonde’s shoulder.

“Yeah.”

“Yang?”

Pulling away just a bit, Blake took the time to look at Yang, for just a moment.

“Please, be careful?”

The blonde blinked, but then shrugged her shoulders, and she noticed the way Blake’s drooped a bit, her ears doing the same on her head.

“I’ll try,” was Yang’s only response, along with a smile.

Taking in a deep breath, Blake nodded, considering her friend for a moment more before she lightly patted her shoulder, pulling away.

“Well, that’s a start,” the faunus mumbled to herself.

After one last glance to Yang, Blake looked at her over the blonde’s shoulder, waving a hand at her.

“I’ll text you when I’ll be out front. See you tomorrow, boss!”

Huffing, she simply nodded with a wave and then Blake left, the door clicking shut behind her, and the room was suddenly silent as Yang was still in front of the door, staring at it. After a moment of stillness, the blonde sighed, rubbing the back of her neck again and mumbling something under her breath that she didn’t quite catch.

Dinner was taken in bed, watching a movie that Yang had almost chocked to death when she told her she had never seen it. It was about lions, an animated movie, the king killed by his brother and the king’s son, the heir to the throne, ran away, scared.

Even though Yang didn’t know what this movie was still doing at Blake’s place, the blonde was now engrossed in it just as she was, barely taking her eyes off the screen to take the pieces of food Yang was offering her.

It was nice though, to just be together, cuddling in bed and watching movies, comfortably tucked against Yang’s side as the blonde’s strong arm was wrapped around her shoulders. She could tell the tall woman was enjoying herself too, as she kept nuzzling her hair to give them light kisses, and even laced their fingers together.

It was in those moments, of course, that made her wonder about Yang. Wonder about herself, too. She had never been in love, and with the kind of life she was living, couldn’t afford being in love.

But every time she lowered her eyes to their hands, seeing her own engulfed in Yang’s big, warm one, as the blonde’s thumb was stroking the back of it gently, she couldn’t help but wonder.

Maybe both their lifestyle would match, in some way, she thought, her eyes staying on their hands a bit longer. Maybe, if Yang was often away, they could see each other whenever the blonde came back in town. Maybe… Maybe it would work that way.

Although she couldn’t bear the thought of not seeing the blonde for months at a time, she figured it was better than nothing.

That evening, she had called for two bottle of wine; one taken with dinner, and the other when they would take a bath, much, much later in the night.

Although Yang had to leave as soon as the sun was up, it didn’t stop the blonde from taking off her silken bathrobe to throw it behind them with little care no sooner as the credits started rolling from the last movie they’d watched, Yang’s hungry mouth pressing against hers, demanding attention as she was doing her best not to tear every pieces of clothing right from the blonde’s frame.

Rolling them over across the large bed, she let out a hot breath when the blonde’s tongue left burning trails across her chest, between her breasts and descending past her sternum. And even though she could already feel a fire spark to life in the pit of her stomach, she could feel her tired muscles, still sore from the night before, complaining painfully.

“Wait, wait,” she panted, stopping Yang’s journey south altogether. “How about I go down on you? I don’t think I can handle you for tonight.”

It made the blonde pause, her gorgeous lilac eyes looking up at her with raised eyebrows, even though the last comment snatched a self-satisfied smile from her.

“Alright,” the tall woman simply said, crawling back to eye level to kiss her on the lips, and once again, she stopped the blonde, pulling away gently.

“Actually…” She started, offering an excited smile at the thought she just had. “How about… I use one of the toys on you?”

It made the blonde pause then, sitting back and creating some distance between them as Yang was considering her cautiously, almost warily.

“I know you prefer penetration, but you know I like stimulation better,” Yang started slowly, uneasy.

“I know, but I mean… it can give you pleasure still, right? I’ll still go down on you, and I’ll make sure you get off. I promise.”

As the blonde pinched her lips thoughtfully, mulling the proposition over, she figured she should have known better. But the prospect of using a strap-on on Yang excited her so much that she didn’t understand at the moment, that the blonde finally accepted only for her.

Still, she jumped off the bed and sat Yang’s bag on it, rummaging through it to find the perfect toy as the blonde sat up warily, observing her. Still, knowing the blonde wasn’t very fond of penetration in general, she chose the smallest toy, its size very average, but before taking it along she presented it to Yang, excitement bubbling in her stomach.

“Is this one okay?” She asked.

She noticed the way the blonde’s shoulders relaxed with the question, her sharp features softening as her eyes fell on the toy, and the tall woman gave a wordless nod, letting her proceed as she quickly put on the harness, working the belts as quickly as her trembling fingers could go. Having enough of seeing her struggle with the belts, Yang closed the distance between them, taking her lips again as her warm hands went to help her.

After making sure everything was in place and she was comfortable in it, she kissed the blonde again, bringing both her hands up to cup her cheeks, relishing how soft the tall woman’s lips were, loving the feeling of her tongue swirling with hers when she angled her head to deepen the kiss, and she felt Yang’s hands on her waist as she stood in front of the blonde.

Keeping enough distance between them so the toy wouldn’t be obnoxiously getting in their way, she let her hands trail down the blonde’s neck and hover over her collarbones, one hand trailing alongside it to her shoulder while the other went to the hollow of her throat, before sliding down and forking to climb the curve of her breast, circling the nipple there until she could feel it harden. Then, slowly, her fingers traveled all the way to the other, doing the same thing.

She heard Yang sigh in her mouth when she took one hardened nipple between her fingers, pinching just enough to earn a soft gasp between kisses, and let her other hand mirror the action.

She had discovered over time that Yang was all about foreplay. One time, the blonde had climaxed with her just playing with her breasts and the inside of her thighs, while never actually touching her sex in any way.

Gently twisting the nipples between her fingers, she left Yang’s mouth, leaving warm kisses along her cheek before latching right under the blonde’s jaw, right against her pulse, her lips closing around a patch of skin and sucking with just a hint of teeth, and she heard the soft, breathy moan that escaped the tall woman’s lips.

Letting her tongue sooth the ache she had just left, the skin there already rosy, she followed that pale, pulsing vein to nibble at Yang’s collarbone, leaving a soft kiss right between them before her mouth joined her fingers, circling the nipple with her tongue before taking it in her mouth.

Yang’s hands left her waist to rest one on her head lightly, the other finding purchase against the mattress as the blonde leaned back on it. When she scratched her nails long the tall woman’s stomach, she noticed how Yang threw her head back, sending a river of gold across the blankets.

Pleased to see the blonde enjoy herself, she moved her hands to Yang’s waist, gently inciting her to lay down on her back as she settled between strong legs, their warmth rising goosebumps across her skin as they stood like pillars on each side of her.

Her free hand traveled down, appreciating every inch of taut, hard abs against her fingers, her fingers traveling along their ripples across Yang’s stomach, her mouth soon followed the same path, worshiping every single inch of skin her lips came across.

Brushing the back of her hands against the inside of Yang’s thighs, slowly working for the tall woman to spread her legs wider, she let her tongue dip in the hollow of the blonde’s belly button before circling it, and she couldn’t repress the breathless chuckle she let out when she saw the blonde already clawing at the bedsheets.

Yang always bragged about how much she could make her shout, often mentioned how vocal she was when they had sex.

Truly, it was nothing compared to Yang.

Taking a moment to calm herself, she watched like a hawk every twitch and shift of the tall woman, now settled right between Yang’s legs and so close that she knew each breath she let out teased the blonde, and already she could see glistening arousal on those soft lips.

Unable to refrain herself a moment longer, she gave a long, warm lick, loving the way it made the powerful legs shake on each side of her head, then followed with a lewd kiss, not missing how Yang’s hips jolted against her.

In the silence of the room, Yang’s moan came out in a rasp, breathlessly out of shattering teeth and spiraling up to the ceiling.

Another lick, and a soft curse was heard, the blonde letting out a shaky breath.

It was like music to her ears. And she loved every second of it.

Her hands crawled up Yang’s sides to settle on top of the blonde’s thighs, securing her hold as she darted her tongue up, flicking it over the blonde’s clit.

A shiver shook the blonde’s entire frame, and she smiled, pressing open-mouthed kisses across those silkily wet folds as she heard another moan fill the silence of the room, louder this time.

Not wanting to burn the flame out too quickly, she took her time, lapping and darting her tongue in quick, unhelpful touches to tease instead of going where Yang wanted, as she slowly, painstakingly slowly climbed her way up, feeling the blonde’s sex wetter by the second.

Until, finally, she closed her lips around the bud of nerves, imprisoning it to better attack it with her tongue, poking and swirling around.

Instantly, it made Yang sink her heels in the mattress, a sharp, loud moan escaping her mouth.

“Fuck!” Came the strangled exclamation. “You’re so good with your mouth, I-”

Another breathless moan left the tall woman’s lips as her eyes were screwed shut, and she took the liberty of pulling away for a breath, pride swelling in her chest as she smiled crookedly.

“I learned from the best,” she whispered huskily before returning to her task.

Her answer earned her a breathy laugh as Yang ran a hand through her hair, and when the blonde’s hips jerked against her tongue, she knew Yang was close.

And as she pulled away, observing her work with a deep-seated satisfaction, she noticed how wonderfully wet the tall woman was.

Lilac eyes fluttering open, Yang looked down at her as she kissed each strong thighs before climbing over her, the boundless excitement from earlier bubbling in her stomach now back with a vengeance, and she barely took the time to wipe her mouth with the back of her hand before leaving a light kiss against the blonde’s chest, locking their eyes together.

“Are you ready?” She asked, her voice husky as she could feel her blood thrumming through her veins.

There was a moment as Yang swallowed, but she gave a nod, short and tight.

“Just go slow,” the blonde whispered, and she nodded in turn.

Looking down between them, she leaned her weight on one hand as she used her left to guide the toy, but her hand was trembling so much that she had to sit back on heels, and actually look at what she was doing.

Just as Yang instructed, she went slow, pressing the head of the toy against her entrance, knowing that the blonde was wet enough to accept it, and it slowly slipped in with little to no resistance.

Returning to her earlier position, leaning her weight on each side of Yang, she peppered light kisses across the blonde’s chest as she carefully pushed the toy deeper, even though she knew Yang was wet enough that the toy would sheath her with the barest pump of her hips.

Pulling back a bit before thrusting in again, the last inches of the shaft was pushed inside, and she found her hips flushed with Yang’s as she looked up excitedly, breathless already.

“Is it okay?” She asked, resettling her weight on her hands and her breasts hovered over Yang’s. “Can I move?”

Another nod, and she leaned over to kiss the blonde’s chin before carefully rolling her hips, and she heard the soft breath Yang let out as one of the blonde’s hands grasped her back, tentatively pulling her closer.

She almost couldn’t believe it. She was entirely focused on Yang’s responses, waiting for some kind of signal of distress or that the blonde wasn’t enjoying it, attentive to the blonde’s needs as she set with a slow pace, but Yang kept their eyes locked, their faces just inches apart as she could feel her hot breaths against her lips.

“Wait, stop,” the blonde suddenly blurted out, her voice sounding tight to her ears.

Instantly freezing in place mid-thrust, she widened her eyes, staring at the tall woman under her, puzzled.

“What- What’s wrong?” She finally stuttered, her heart hammering against her ribcage just at the thought she might have hurt the taller woman somehow. “Did I do something-”

“No,” the blonde shook her head, already appearing calmer. “You did nothing wrong. I just… needed to make sure.”

“Of what?”

“That you’d really stop if I told you to.”

It made her blink once, then she blinked again, pulling away just a bit as she stared at Yang, entirely baffled by the tall woman’s words.

“Of course I would!” She assured, frowning a bit. “Don’t you trust me?”

She couldn’t help the tiny note of hurt in her voice, because… because she thought Yang did. Trust her enough to do this. Trust her enough to do everything they did. Because she trusted Yang blindly, with all her heart and soul. She thought it was mutual.

When the blonde’s lilac eyes tellingly darted away, she couldn’t help the sigh that escaped her mouth as she lowered her head enough to rest her forehead against Yang’s shoulder.

“I do trust you,” the blonde murmured, and she sounded sincere, even just a bit afraid. “I just… I really needed to make sure…”

“Okay,” she simply breathed out, straightening her head as she gave a slight nod, meeting Yang’s eyes again. “Do you want me to pull out? We can do something else, or even stop entirely. Whatever you want.”

And she waited patiently as Yang thought about it, keeping balance on one arm as she used a hand to stroke the blonde’s cheek with the back of her fingers, Yang closing her eyes instantly as she leaned into the touch.

“No, it’s okay,” the blonde said with a firm nod, keeping her eyes closed for a moment more. “I trust you.”

“Are you sure?” She still insisted, angling her head to lock their eyes together. “You know I won’t mind if-”

“I trust you,” Yang said again, her voice steady and clear. “Besides… You looked like you enjoyed yourself.”

“I don’t think you understand the situation,” she shook her head with a soft chuckle, lowering her head again to lightly knock her forehead against the blonde’s shoulder. “I want _you_ to enjoy yourself. Look, I’m sorry I insisted, I shouldn’t have, and-”

She was interrupted by Yang propping herself on her elbow to steal her lips in a soft kiss, and she relaxed in it, closing her eyes as she felt the blonde lock her ankles behind her back, keeping her trapped between the blonde’s legs.

“I said it’s okay,” the tall woman gently insisted, murmuring right against her lips. “I… I kinda enjoyed it.”

“You did?” She instantly perked up, excitement bubbling in the pit of her stomach again.

Nodding with a quiet hum, the tall woman readjusted her legs wrapped around her waist, inadvertently pushing the toy deeper inside her. After considering the blonde for a moment more, she leaned down for another kiss, discreetly rolling her hips on the way. When it was only met by a small sigh, she pumped her hips again, just a bit faster, and the hand that had previously been against her back returned to its post, silently encouraging.

Setting up with a rhythm, slow at first, she kept her lips against Yang’s, making extra sure everything was alright as the situation kept looping in her mind, again and again, almost haunting.

“Yang?” She breathed as she finally detached her lips from the blonde’s, her thrusts as steady as they were.

Fluttering her eyes open, Yang met her stare, a soft whimper leaving her lips.

“I would never hurt you,” she murmured, picking up the pace just a bit.

As the blonde’s lilac eyes widened just a bit, she kept their eyes locked, balancing herself on one hand as she snaked the other between them, using her thumb to slowly circle Yang’s clitoris. The legs around her shook as a jolt went through them, the blonde gasping against her mouth.

“Mark my words,” she continued in a growl, picking the pace again. “I will _never_ hurt you.”

With how tightly Yang held her legs around her, it was hard to have the required space to be properly effective with her thumb, but as if reading the situation too, the blonde unhooked her ankles, relieving the weight off her as she did, and instead the tall woman reached over to firmly grab her ass with both hands, pulling her along with each thrust.

Glad for the apparent approval but _needing_ to be in charge right now, she moved her hand from between them to press it against the inside of Yang’s arm, manoeuvring for her to clutch her back instead.

Catching on, the blonde obediently moved her hands, her eyes half-lidded and filled with lust as she kept her lilac eyes on her, slowly taking a reddish tint as she returned a hand between them, circling tightly around the bud of nerves, a boost of confidence spreading and bursting in her chest.

If Yang believed her words, or did not believe it, she gave no hint of it, simply staring at her as she kept making those noises and sounds that were literal music to her ears, and she could tell that Yang’s orgasm wasn’t that far away, now.

She could feel a drop of sweat rolling down her back along her spine, feel moisture at her nape where her hair was gathered as her breath came out in rasps, almost out of breath as her muscles started screaming in pain again.

She wasn’t far from her goal when she started to feel it, in her left calf, the muscles slowly tensing and pain was slowly creeping closer, like dark, stormy clouds rolling in the sky, and she felt panic needle at her heart.

“Okay, help me, help me,” she muttered quickly, gesturing vaguely for Yang’s arms.

Gladly indulging, Yang’s big hands went to cup the cheeks of her ass again, and for a moment she let the blonde work, resting for a moment as she picked up the pace for her thumb.

Moaning as a shiver ran down her spine, the tall woman threw her head back as her eyes slid shut, and she returned to work, pumping her hips faster now, racing against the cramp she was sure was coming.

She wondered shortly if stretching her leg behind her would prevent such a thing, but it was already a workout, she didn’t think she could manage on a single leg.

Finally, the telltale sign of orgasm appeared as the moans climbed in pitch, Yang’s legs incessantly trembling now as the pace was ridiculously fast, and she tried as best she could to match it with her thumb until finally, _finally_ , it happened.

Pulling harshly in one last, deep thrust, Yang arched her back off the mattress and buried her face in her neck, muffling her moan as spasms shook her powerful legs that wrapped around hers, keeping her close until the end.

When the blonde fell back against the mattress, she stayed still for a moment, feeling her calf all taut but not yet bunched up in a cramp, and she closed her eyes, waiting for it to fade away.

“You can pull out, now,” Yang’s voice caught her attention, sounding tired and a bit raspy but soft still.

Carefully doing as asked, she meant to step away from between the blonde’s legs so she could stretch her leg and hopefully will the cramp away, but all it took was the slightest weight on her left leg for it to cramp up painfully for good.

Unable to mute her yelp of pain as she instantly curled on herself to clutch her calf, she hadn’t realised she was so close from the edge of the bed until she fell off of it, landing on her side with a thud and a groan as Yang all but jumped to her feet, suddenly panicked.

“What’s going on? Are you okay?!” The blonde was already on her knees by her side, her eyes wide with worry and fear and panic as she kept her hands hovering over her, unsure of what to do.

“Cramp!” She grounded out through gritted teeth, pain rending her on the verge of tears. “A cramp!”

As her words were slowly being registered in Yang’s flooded brain, she only kept rocking herself from side to side, whining as she wondered why a simple cramp would feel like she was dying.

And then Yang laughed. A loud, relieved laugh as the blonde leaned down to gently hug her, burying her face against her neck.

“It’s just a cramp,” the tall woman said again, muffled against her shoulder. “You’re fine, it’s just a cramp… Oh poor thing, a cramp,” Yang continued in a soft laugh, her warm hands already massaging her painful calf. “Let’s take care of that, shall we?”

 

****

 

“Why am I the only one with cramps?” She was grumpily muttering, sunk in the bubbled water to her chin. “Why don’t _you_ have cramps, so I’m not the only one looking like a fool?”

Chuckling warmly for only answer, Yang kept massaging her calf, leaned against the other side of the tub, her fingers skillfully and carefully untangling the bunched up muscles there.

“Let’s just say there’s a difference of fitness between the two of us,” the blonde finally offered, pressing a kiss against her ankle.

She narrowed her eyes with another grumble, sinking in the water to her nose as she frowned, making Yang chuckle again at the sight.

Wordlessly returning her leg in the warm water, Yang moved then, gently moving her so she could slip behind her and she found herself comfortably tucked in the crook of the blonde’s shoulder, and even thought she kept her arms tightly crossed over her chest, she let out a content sigh, closing her eyes.

A silence settled over them as, so close to her, if she listened closely enough, she could hear Yang’s heart beating, its rhythm slow and steady, soothing in the silence, and she snuggled closer to her, not ready to call it a night.

Yang, however, was shifting with a reluctant sigh, apparently wanting to stay here forever too.

“We should get to bed,” the blonde murmured as her fingers threaded in her hair, always so careful. “I have to get up in a couple hours.”

Cracking an eye open and glancing at the clock on the wall, she almost chocked when she realised how late it was in the night.

“You have to be up in four hours!” She gaped, devastated.

“It’s okay,” Yang merely shrugged, waving a relaxed hand in front of her. “I’ll sleep on the plane.”

Still, they got out of the bath and dried themselves, the blonde laughing at her as she limped back to bed, before falling face first in it without an ounce of grace, groaning in the pillow as she felt the mattress dip beside her, feeling Yang’s warm presence soon warming the blankets.

Reaching a hand over, she turned the lights off as she felt the blonde snuggle closer, already wrapping an arm around her even before she was settled back, with Yang’s warm hand closing around her left breast as she was comfortably tucked against the blonde.

In synch, they let out a content sigh as Yang nuzzled her shoulder, and just like that, she fell asleep.

/////////////

It felt as if she had just blinked and a warm hand on her hip gently shaking her made her stir from her slumber, and she had all the troubles of the world to open her eyes, her body thinking it was definitely far too early to be up. But the hand shook her again, and she took a sharp breath in, finally managing to crack her eyes open.

Yang was there, kneeling in front of her, beside the bed, a soft smile pulling her lips. She realised, feeling a bit upset at her discovery too, that the blonde was already dressed and ready to go as the first light of day was paling the night’s sky, and her attention zeroed on the blonde when she felt her warm fingers brush back a lock that fell in her eyes.

There was a tender glint in the blonde’s lilac eyes, and without a word she reached over, wrapping an arm around the tall woman’s neck and pulled her down to her, rolling them over.

As Yang chuckled warmly in her ear, she kept her arms tightly wrapped around the blonde’s neck as she buried her face in her neck, breathing her scent.

“Five more minutes,” she mumbled, her voice still raspy from sleep.

She felt Yang hug her back, her strong arms holding her tightly against her as she, too, took a deep breath in, before letting it out slowly.

“I’m already late,” the blonde murmured, her lips brushing against the shell of her ear. “I really have to go.”

Reluctantly letting go, she let Yang sat on the bed, before she lightly sat a hand on her arm, instantly catching the blonde’s attention.

“A kiss?”

Smiling, Yang obliged, leaning down to press her lips against hers softly, and she brought a hand up to cup the blonde’s cheek, thumbing it tenderly. But as the tall woman was pulling away, she let her fingers catch in her collar, once again catching her attention.

“Another?” She asked shyly.

Embarrassed to sound so needy, she looked away, feeling a slight blush color her cheeks, but… She had waited for this moment with dread ever since she knew the day of the blonde’s healing. And now that it was happening, she couldn’t seem to let her go.

Considering her for a short moment, Yang smiled again, something soft and tender as she obliged again, and this time she slid a hand in blonde locks with a quiet hum, feeling them soft against her hand.

“Whenever you’re back in town,” she whispered as soon as they parted, keeping her eyes closed for a moment more. “Give me a call?”

The smile Yang gave her in response was beaming, filling her chest with warmth and a flock of butterflies was suddenly fluttering in her stomach.

“Sure thing, angel.”

After pressing a chaste kiss against her forehead, the blonde stood with a sigh, her bag already waiting by the door, and as she propped herself on her hand to watch her leave, she saw the blonde shoulder her bag, and it was only when Yang set a hand on the knob that she finally added what was burning her lips for a while, now.

“Be careful?”

It made Yang pause at the door, still her back turned from her, and she was left wondering if she will be met with the same indifference that Blake had, the day before.

She hoped not.

Finally turning enough so she could look at her over her shoulder, Yang offered a smile, small but sincere.

“I will,” the blonde said softly, and she had to wonder if she was hearing right. “I promise.”

Then she left, letting the door click shut quietly behind her.

Falling back on the bed with her hair fanning around her, she sighed deeply as she stared at the ceiling, wondering if she would be able to fall back to sleep as the first rays of the sun painted the ceiling in gold and yellow.

 

****

 

Months passed at a turtle pace. Days, slowly morphing into weeks then months, and still no news about Yang.

She didn’t know what she was expecting. She knew Yang was going away. Both Blake and Yang reminded it often.

She really didn’t know what she was expecting. But it wasn’t… That. Radio silence for months on end.

What if Yang never called? What if the blonde came back in town and pretended she never existed, simply forgot what they had? If they ever had something in the first place?

What if something happened to her?

No, she would quickly shake her head. Blake would know. She would be notified if something had happened. And she would tell her. Right?

Then was it because she had been obnoxious? Was it because she had revealed her cards too soon? Because she had given free reins to her feelings?

Maybe she scared her away?

So many questions without any of them being answered, she bitterly thought as she sipped her coffee in this rainy morning, staring out the window from her office. The sound of the rain pattering against the pane was soothing, the perfect remedy for her numb brain after another sleepless night left wondering.

A sharp knock at the door pulled her from her musing, and she looked over her shoulder just in time to see Blake enter, a rather large pile of paper gathered in her arms as the faunus offered a short dip of her head, before dropping the stack on her desk with a sigh, and it made her arch a single eyebrow.

“What’s that?” She asked, only a part of her curious.

“It’s several profiles I’ve gathered for the new security teams,” the faunus answered as she stretched with a grunt. “With the White Fang targeting the mines again, I strongly suggest you take at the very least one other bodyguard. I can’t be everywhere at once, sadly.”

She snorted, waving Blake’s worry aside as if it was just another trifle.

“I have enough security, Blake, you know that.”

“But what if they target you? You’re-”

“And what if they do?” She interrupted her bodyguard, still keeping her attention outside. “They would have to go through security at the gates. Then the teams at the parking lot, and the ones at the doors, and the security stationed on each floor of the building. And if they ever try their chances from outside, well good luck. Except if they fire with anti-tank bullets, they won’t break through.”

Taking another sip of coffee, she gestured at the stack of paper on her desk, an eyesore already that she couldn’t wait to see disappear.

“I have enough security. Take this away.”

Hearing the long suffering sigh behind her, she knew that Blake wouldn’t bother her again with this.

It took maybe a month for Blake’s warning to come right back in their faces.

They were riding the elevator, just like they did every morning, but instead of forking to her office before briefing her with the planning of the day back in her own, Blake had stayed by her as they were making their way to her office, engrossed in a conversation.

She was sure she would have died, had Blake been to her office that morning.

With her fine hearing, Blake heard a second, and most unusual click when she turned the knob to open the door, and instinctively, the faunus threw herself on her, shielding her from the door as the hidden bomb exploded at the same time.

Both of them projected effortlessly all the way across the hallway they had just walked, she couldn’t hear anything but the loud ringing in her ears as she tasted ash and iron on her tongue, smelling the fire before she could feel the waves of heat emanating from it as flames caught on papers scattered across the nearest desks of her office.

The left side of her face stung with lancing pain but she paid it no mind as she finally realised that Blake, sprawled on the floor in front of her with numerous cuts bleeding freely on the carpet, still wasn’t moving.

As she could see security running past her to stop the fire, she tried her best to pull her bodyguard away from the flames and, she hoped, to safety.

But Blake wasn’t waking up.

She tried calling her name, but she couldn’t even hear her own voice, although she could feel herself talking. She also tried shaking her shoulder, to no avail. With her heart in her throat and tears already welling in her eyes, she pressed her fingers at the base of the bodyguard’s neck, closing her eyes to try and feel better.

There, she sighed, relieved beyond words. A pulse.

Unaware of what was happening around her and finding that she cared very little about it, she cradled Blake’s head on her lap and petted her hair, lightly rocking herself back and forth as the ringing in her ears didn’t seem to relent, and she was barely aware of it when medical personnel was shaking her shoulder, trying to get her attention.

They were brought to the nearest hospital, which was one that she handsomely funded every year. Maybe that was why Blake was taken as quickly as she did, and given the best care money could buy. Or maybe it was because of the poisonous glare she had served to the doctor that had _dared_ told her that the care needed exceeded the faunus’ salary.

Another doctor, older, who _knew who she was_ , instantly jumped in and quickly directed him away before she had him fired right then and there, and he was kind enough to tell her about Blake’s condition, even though she wasn’t a relative, as he took care of her wounds.

The faunus would live, he had assured her, but it could take a while before she woke up as she was in a drug-induced coma, for her body to heal after the long and meticulous operation to pull out every pieces of shrapnel that had wreak havoc in Blake’s body.

Mortified and feeling like all of this had been her fault, she stood outside Blake’s room like a pained soul, half her face wrapped in soft gauze as she stared glassily inside the room, watching closely the faunus’ heart monitor.

Whoever was Blake’s emergency contact, they were taking their time, she wondered briefly, her notion of time diluted into an undefined line as she could have been standing here for three minutes or three years. She wouldn’t know. It was only the changing faces around her that told of passing hours, even days.

A sound caught her attention, seeping through the fog of her guilt. Sounding like heavy footfalls, like someone was rapidly running the hallway, and numbly, she looked towards the origin of the noise.

And there she was, their eyes meeting even all the way across the hall.

A tall woman in military attire that was quickly running up the hallway, visibly searching for a room, but when their eyes met, her gorgeous lilac eyes widened as she seemed to stumble on the next step.

Yang.

As she turned towards the blonde, the tall woman started in a sprint, closing the distance in no time, and only now she remembered all the personnel around them, all those eyes and ears that could lead all the way up to her father, and so as discreetly as she could, she shook her head, hoping the blonde would understand.

As Yang stopped a couple of paces in front of her, the blonde stared at her, confused, and she shook her head again, slightly, before intently looking around, englobing the passing nurse and the other staff around them.

It killed her to do this, but even now, she couldn’t risk her reputation.

Still, Yang seemed to understand as she gave the slightest nod.

“You must be Blake’s emergency contact,” she said clearly, hopefully catching the attention of the nearby nurse. “I’m her employer.”

Before the blonde could say something, the nurse heard the bit of conversation and quickly came to them, a pad in her hand.

“Miss Xiao Long?” The nurse asked, reading the name off the papers clipped to her pad.

“That’s me,” Yang nodded, a deep frown of worry twisting her features as she turned to the woman. “What happened? Is Blake okay?”

The nurse gently lead the tall woman away as she explained what had happened along with the extend of Blake’s injuries while she returned to her mournful watch, her arms crossed over her chest, her fingers digging painfully in her skin.

She wondered if Yang would hate her, knowing that she nearly got her best friend killed.

Again, time slipped from her grasp, the incessant chatter of the nurses and the distant clatter transforming into white noise as her vision zeroed on Blake’s still form, laying in the same way for… she didn’t even know how long.

A hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality sometime later, big and warm, and she instantly recognised Yang’s.

“I’m going in,” the blonde pointed at the door leading to the room. “Come along?”

She was following even before the tall woman had stopped talking.

As soon as they entered the room, Yang went to the bed, looking over her friend for a long moment, before she leaned over, gently pressing their foreheads together as the blonde cradled her friend’s face in her hands.

“You better not do this to me, Blake,” she heard Yang whisper to the faunus, and this time, the guilt that had numbed her thus far felt like a stab right in the chest.

But before she could say something, the blonde took a sharp breath in and, proficient, went to close every blinds of the room, and after making sure there weren’t any cameras, went straight to her, engulfing her in her arms in a tight hold.

She heard Yang take in a shaking breath as she gently made them rock from side to side, and after a moment the blonde pulled away, cupping her face in both her big, warm hands, her lilac eyes searching her face as her thumb stroked the gauze covering her face.

“Are you okay?” The blonde asked, keeping her voice low, barely above a whisper. “They only talked to me about Blake, but…”

“I’m fine,” she croaked out, the lump in her throat the size of her fist, now. “Just a cut over my eye. They still wonder if I’ll be able to see again, but that’s it. If Blake… If she hadn’t been there…”

Before she could finish, Yang pulled her in her arms again, resting a hand on her head as she leaned her cheek on top of her head, gently shushing her.

“It’s okay, angel,” the blonde murmured, petting her hair. “It’s over now. You’re safe.”

“You don’t understand, it was my fault!” She whimpered against Yang’s shoulder, the tears that had been sitting unshed in her eyes coming back full force, now. “If I had listened to her and hired more security, maybe none of this would have happened and Blake wouldn’t be-”

“Hey,” the blonde firmly interrupted her, making her rise her head with a finger under her chin. “None of this was your fault. It’s Blake’s job to protect you.”

“But it could have been prevented if I-”

This time cupping her face and interrupting her effectively, Yang tenderly brushed the tears that had fallen with her thumbs, a soft frown forming on her features as the blonde considered her with all the seriousness of the world.

“Are you the one that set the bomb?” The blonde quietly asked.

“No,” she answered from the tip of the lips, sniffing without an ounce of grace as she wrapped her fingers around Yang’s.

“Then none of this is your fault.”

Sniffing without arguing, she darted her eyes away, letting Yang hold her face as she leaned in the touch, letting herself relax in the blonde’s presence. She had missed it dearly all these months, but to feel it again in this situation, as she felt so very unsteady…

“Are you sure you’re okay? You look a bit out of it.”

Blinking with the feeling she hadn’t for years, she could feel how much she was swaying in Yang’s gentle hold, and she suddenly felt light-headed, her vision filling with white dots, dancing in her eyes.

“I… I don’t remember when was the last time I sat down…”

“They told me you didn’t move from your spot for the better part of two days,” she heard Yang’s voice, soft but painted with worry. “Did you eat anything? Drink something?”

It all came crashing down right then and there as her knees buckled under her, but the blonde was already holding her upright, before sliding an arm under her knee and lifted her effortlessly, carrying her bridal style to the padded chair beside Blake’s bed.

“I got you,” Yang was softly murmuring in her ear, even though she could still discern the note of worry in them. “I got you angel, you just rest.”

She slipped into darkness no sooner than that, letting go of everything as she was left in Yang’s big, warm caring hands.

 

****

 

They learned it had been an inside job. The White Fang had kidnapped one of the employee’s family, forcing the poor man to set the bomb in her office. An investigation started, as every employee of the company was carefully looked upon.

She still hadn’t set foot in the building yet, waiting to make sure Blake was really alright, and when the faunus finally came to, the bodyguard started at her for a long, long moment.

“I have failed you,” Blake had whispered, her voice raspy from misused.

“What? You saved my life. I don’t think it’s a failure.”

“You’re injured…”

Trying to clear her throat, Blake gestured vaguely at her face, that was now covered over her eye instead of half her face. Still, she scoffed, waving the faunus’ words aside.

“I’m still alive, and so are you. I consider it far from a failure. Besides,” she continued, lowering her eyes as her voice grew quieter. “If anything, _I_ have failed you. I should have listened to you about the increase in security personnel, I should have listened to your warnings…”

Frowning a bit as she let her words die down, Blake kept staring at her as Yang was silently observing the scene, her chin resting on her fist, and she turned a bit to the blonde, hoping to lighten the mood.

“You could have told me your emergency contact was Yang, by the way,” she mockingly scolded her bodyguard as Yang winked at her. “I would have hurt you sooner.”

It made Yang snort as Blake narrowed her eyes, utterly unamused as her ears folded back on her head, a telling sign of her annoyance.

“And make me suffer through this weird courtship you’re trying to pull? No thank you. I’d rather get hit by an explosion.”

As the blonde laughed raucously, she felt her cheeks warm with a blush as she actively looked away, crossing her leg over her knee. Still, Blake didn’t skip a beat as she shifted in the bed, leaning a bit more on her pillows.

“You’re going to need a bodyguard, there’s the annual Charity Gala in two days. Obviously I can’t go with you.”

Snapping her eyes back to her bodyguard, she blinked.

“You just woke up from exhaustive wounds caused by an explosion, and you’re still _keeping track of the schedule_?”

As Yang was trying to hide her chuckles behind her fist, Blake haughtily pulled her phone, that had survived the explosion, from its spot on the nightstand, thumbing though it thoughtfully.

“It is a tight schedule, and you know how much I like them,” Blake merely shrugged one shoulder. “Maybe you could decline your invitation, with the attempt on your life, it’s only understandable if you don’t-”

“Of course I’ll go.”

Her firm and stern voice earned the attention of both Blake and Yang to her, and she could feel the familiar anger curl in the pit of her stomach, bubbling until she could feel its warmth thrum in her veins.

“If I don’t show up, they will all think I’m a coward. It’s been days since the bomb.”

Shaking her head as she gritted her teeth, she turned her eyes away, unable to keep her lips from pursing in disdain.

“I can already hear Father,” she snarled, before taking a softer, honeyed voice, mimicking her father. “You know how fragile _women_ can be.”

“What the hell does he expect?” Yang commented, confused. “There was an attempt _on your life_!”

“Father expects what _he_ would do,” she gritted out, her hands curling in tight fists on her lap. “And he would show up even if he got stabbed the same day. As his heir, not going is willingly throwing my name in the mud.”

There was a short pause before she let out the last of her anger in a long breath, finding a weight settling on her chest as she was already stressing for the gala. What would she do with her face? Would it be healed at that time?

Even though she knew it was wishful thinking to believe there would be no trace left in two days, she hoped for it still.

“Then let’s go,” Yang solemnly let out, catching her attention.

Both her and Blake turned to the blonde, who kept shifting her eyes between them, entirely serious.

“ _You_ want to go?” The faunus almost chocked in disbelief. “You have to be invited first, and-”

“I meant as her bodyguard,” the tall woman interrupted flatly.

“But… Don’t you have to go back to your platoon at some point?” She asked, not quite believing the blonde’s proposition.

Yang gave a mere shrug as she sat back in her chair, considering her with all the seriousness of the world, now.

“Well I’m pretty sure if my CO gets a message from _you_ , saying that you need me as your personal security, he won’t mind. I mean,” the blonde huffed, rolling her eyes a bit. “I’ve seen your brand on more than half the crates of munitions we have. Pretty sure he doesn’t have a say in the matter.”

Then, Yang leaned over, resting her elbows on her knees as a dark gleam shone in her eyes, her smile almost predatory.

“So let’s go prove to your father that you’re still alive and kicking.”

 

****

 

Even if it was just temporary, the idea of having Yang so close to her definitely sat right with her, as it had taken her no time to write and send the letter, feeling even incredibly smug to receive the response. Without surprise, Yang was left to her care, no questions asked.

The blonde was introduced to the mansion, and she was starting a tour of the place when she heard a thud behind her, and she found out it was Yang’s duffel bag that had been dropped to the ground as the blonde stared in awe, her eyes wide, taking in the tall, marble pillars that framed a large staircase, the chandelier at the ceiling sending tiny rainbows as the sun caught in it.

She paused, allowing Yang to have this moment, and soon her lilac eyes found her.

“This is incredible!” The blonde whispered, her voice nonetheless carrying into the emptiness of the room. “It’s so big!”

“Wait ‘til you see the rest,” she gently teased. “This is only the entryway.”

She had to hide her smile when she heard the blonde choke on air.

It pained her that Blake still had to stay in the hospital, but they needed to prepare for the Gala that was coming faster than they both expected, and she realised she didn’t have anything to wear for it. And she needed to see to Yang’s wardrobe, as she couldn’t possibly wander around with military camos.

Deciding at the last minute she wouldn’t stand the usual dress, they swung by the family tailor, the impeccable man barely twitching his mustache when she said she needed a suit for the next day.

Both her and Yang spent the day there, waiting for the man to take the required measurement, and she paid in advance, handsomely. She knew he would have to work all night to get their orders ready.

That night, however, after showing Yang’s her room and everything attached to it and nearly causing the blonde to faint in front of all this luxury, she was laying down in bed, alone, because she couldn’t risk one of the staff seeing them enter the same room for the night. And she couldn’t sleep, no matter how soft and comfy the mattress felt under her.

Every time she closed her eyes, the image of Blake laying in a pool of her own blood appeared, stuck to her eyelids like glue, and in her ears, she could hear the echo of the ringing of the explosion, hear the muffled shouts of the security trying to extinguish the fire, of the other employees screaming in fear.

She kept turning and tossing in bed, trying to think of something else. The night before, she was just so exhausted that she didn’t have the luxury to think before sleeping. Now, in the darkness of the room, in its stillness, it’s all she had to do.

Until she had enough. Sitting up in bed as she let out an irritated sigh, she threw her legs off the edge of the mattress, staying there for a moment to try one last time to calm her restless mind, in vain. It seemed hopeless, to sleep that night.

Although, the presence she needed was just a couple of doors away, staff be damned.

Decidedly, she left her bedroom, closing the door soundlessly behind her, before quietly making her way up the long, empty hallway, the cold floor making her shiver as her bare feet padded silently over it. And as she was just a couple of paces away, the door of Yang’s bedroom silently creeped open, and she stopped in her tracks, blinking as she saw the tall blonde was sneaking out of her room.

Quietly shushing the door when it let out the tiniest creak, Yang finally turned around after she closed the door, before stopping right then and there, her lilac eyes, so dark in the darkness, fell on her.

Then, she saw the blonde glance up and down the hallway, seemingly making sure there was nobody else but them, before Yang offered her hand, and she took it in a heartbeat.

Yang’s bed was smaller than hers, and less comfy too, but sleep came in a wink when she was secured in the blonde’s strong arms, holding her close to the tall blonde and keeping her warm, banishing every thoughts from her tired mind just like that.

 

****

 

The tiny flashlight clicking shut in the doctor’s hand signaled the end of the exam, and she blinked, the remnant flash in her eye fading quickly as the man sighed in relief.

“There’s no ocular damage, reflexes are as good as the other,” the doctor explained, pocketing the flashlight as he took his pad back, quickly writing something on it with a pen he produced from seemingly nowhere. “The only remains of it will be the scar, although it can be removed in a few months.”

“Thank you, doctor,” she breathed in relief, standing from her seat, taking her coat from the chair, noticing Yang bolting to her feet, in the hallway, through the window as she did.

“Do you want me to call downstairs to schedule you for an appointment?” The doctor asked, already moving to the phone that hung against the wall.

She felt her eye twitch. She knew he was being helpful only because of who she was, and just the fact that he thought the scar’s removal was needed sat strangely against her chest. Crossing her own gaze in the mirror the doctor had brought, she stared at herself for a second, taking in the cut on her face.

It wasn’t garish per say, but was still plenty visible as it was in plain view, a straight line right over her eye, crossing her eyebrow and finishing its course sat high on her cheekbone.

It wasn’t as provoking as other scars she had seen, though. As she angled her head to better see it, she found it… somehow appealing. It gave her a sharp edge and commanded respect.

Showed everyone that she could survive a bomb.

“No,” she said firmly, returning her eyes to the man who blinked back at her, apparently puzzled by her answer. “Thank you. Will it be all?”

Staring at her for a second more, the doctor then gave a short nod, and she strode off out of the room, continuing in the hall as Yang followed smoothly in tow in direction of the elevator.

The schedule was tight indeed, but they could spare a visit to Blake still.

 

****

 

It was only in the car, when they were nearing their destination, that she began to have second thoughts about displaying the cut over her eye.

They went to pick up their suits at the tailor, who welcomed them as primly as he did the day before, made a quick stop at the mansion to change, and they were off to one of the many proprieties of her family, because of course her father was hosting the Gala.

That was another thing that added to the building stress. She could count on one hand the number of times they had seen each other ever since he had stepped down from the company, and every time, it had been very unpleasant.

“Hey, angel?”

Yang’s warm voice seeped through the fog of her thoughts, and she wordlessly turned to the blonde as the tall woman was focusing on the road, but still flashed a warm smile her way.

“Did I tell you how good you look in your suit?”

Surprised by the suddenness of the comment, she simply blinked, feeling her cheeks heating up as Yang chuckled quietly, apparently pleased by the reaction.

“And for the record, I mean you do whatever you wanna do with it, but… I kinda like the cut.”

Arching her eyebrows high on her forehead, she almost stuttered as she considered the blonde.

“You do?”

“Yeah! I like pretty much everything about you, that’s just one more thing to love…”

Feeling her cheeks burning now as she kept staring at Yang, the blonde cleared her throat after stumbling on her tongue as an awkward silence settled over them, and at that moment, the iron-wrought gate appeared in their peripheral vision, and she chose to turn her attention on that instead, trying to calm her heart that was suddenly pounding in her chest.

“Oh, we’re here!” Yang said, chipper, apparently working to ease the strange tension in the car.

They engaged the long, narrow path leading to what was roughly the same size as the mansion, its sides almost entirely windows with the other end of it being several rooms and dormitories for the staff.

She remembered her father calling this place the ‘summer stage’, because he would only use this place during summer season, throwing many exceedingly luxurious party or events throughout her childhood. She remembered it as exciting, back then, glad for her father’s attention as he was still kind to her…

The car stopping in front of the large double doors pulled her from her reveries, and she opened her door before the valet could, exiting and offering a small nod to the scrawny young man that stared at her with his mouth agape. Quickly buttoning her vest, she leaned slightly over, enough to look at Yang from her side of the car.

“Park the car nearby. I’ll wait for you inside.”

After receiving a short, tight nod, Yang falling into character wonderfully well, she closed the door and watched the car slowly roll to the designated area, as another young man was leader the cars to the parking lot.

Taking in a deep breath, she climbed the rocky steps slowly, smiling graciously at other guests that were discussing outside, her heels clicking loudly in the air, and before she could even reach out to open the heavy doors, they opened before her, just like in her childhood.

Giving a short nod to the butler that graciously bowed his head, she entered, already hearing the buzzing conversations in the ballroom nearby, and she stopped near the doors, carefully glancing around as she nervously pulled on her vest.

She had wondered how her father would react to it. He never was an open-minded man, believed that women shouldn’t be in positions of power, and despised her for, after his numerous effort to dissuade her, taking the company when he stepped down.

Which, honestly, she couldn’t understand why, as she was his heir.

Still, if their relationship was tenuous at best before her becoming CEO, now it was as if they were enemies.

Still, not only did she dressed unorthodoxly to her father’s eyes, she wasn’t respecting dress code, she realised as she glanced around, noticing the other guests wearing colors more bright than the other.

Lowering her eyes to her very monochrome suit, white vest and trousers along with the small tie, her black silken shirt and equally dark trousers and shoes, she was starting to regret ever accepting coming to this gala as she could already feeling beads of sweat gather at her temples.

The doors opened again, and she sighed in relief when a familiar sight entered her vision, Yang walking quickly to her in her monochrome suit, although it was the opposite of her.

“I don’t really know how all of this works but,” Yang whispered to her as soon as she was close enough, throwing a quick look around to make sure nobody was staring at them too intently. “I feel like I did something wrong? Everyone was staring at me.”

“Usually, bodyguards don’t drive,” she answered flatly, unable to control her nerves. “But I don’t want a driver. They only stare. And if I have people following me around wherever I go, I’d rather keep it at one.”

Somehow, it made the tall blonde snort as her lilac eyes returned to her, a flash of mirth dancing in them.

“You don’t like people too much, do you?”

Serving the blonde with a stern glare, Yang couldn’t hide her smile as she rolled her eyes, waving a hand as if she was brushing the blonde’s words aside.

“Let’s discuss my poor social skills another time, alright? Let’s just get in there, and hope I don’t cross path with-”

Just as she had started towards the ballroom, out of it came the last person she wanted to meet, discussing with a butler she recognised instantly. Stopping in her tracks as soon as she saw them, she barely registered it when Yang lightly bumped into her, and she was glad her father was engrossed in his discussion, or he might have tried to have Yang fired right then.

Still, at that moment, she saw the butler gave a short nod to her father before he left, and she just had the time to square her shoulders, take a deep breath in and raise her chin before her father’s stormy eyes turned to her.

Crossing the distance between them, she stopped in front of her father, offering a tiny, courteous nod.

“Father.”

He simply arched his brow, and she could tell he was considering the cut over her eye.

“I didn’t think you would join us,” he flatly let out, apparently not in the mood to ask if she was alright.

“Of course I would, Father.”

“So I see,” he almost muttered, his features sharpening as his eyes went up and behind her, and before she could look over her shoulder, he spoke. “I see you have a new bodyguard. Is the other one dead?”

Feeling her eye twitch, she cleared her throat before answering, feeling familiar anger curling in the pit of her stomach.

“No, _Blake_ is not dead. However, she is recovering from her wounds and couldn’t-”

“Well, that is unfortunate,” her father interrupted in a sigh, glancing around as his attention was on something else, now. “And do me a favor; next time you go out in public, make sure you don’t have this atrocity on your face.”

Dismissing her with a mere wave of his hand, she didn’t have the time to take a single step away that her father was called somewhere else, and the instant his eyes left her, a large smile appeared on his face as he welcomed the new guests warmly, leaving her there.

Knowing by now that hanging on to the negative feelings her father always provoked, she sighed the last of her anger, already feeling numb in her chest as she wished to be everywhere else but here.

The silence behind her, usually a sign that her bodyguard was following, was strange after this short exchange, and it was only when she looked over at Yang that she noticed how her lilac eyes had started to shift to red, as the blonde had her jaw locked tightly and boring holes into her father’s back.

“What’s his goddamn problem with Blake? And with you? He treats everyone else better than you!”

Unable to keep the small smile from her lips as she found Yang’s protective side endearing, she sat a hand on her arm, gaining her attention in an instant.

“I told you,” she said quietly, a touch of sadness coloring her voice. “He sees me as his heir. Nothing more, nothing less.”

As the blonde’s features sharpened again, scrunching angrily, she gave a soft squeeze, glancing around to make sure no one was listening before leaning a bit closer, hushing her voice as she did.

“And don’t you know? Father is openly, and extremely racist. He nearly threw Blake out the first time he saw her.”

As the tall woman narrowed her eyes, she tugged firmly on Yang’s arm, locking their eyes together.

“But don’t waste your energy hating him, he’s a lost cause,” she whispered, Yang listening intently. “The world has associated the man with the company, but… I’m working on it. I want to clear my name, and it means… that I have to go along, sometimes. So please,” she insisted, still seeing the red in gorgeous lilac eyes. “Calm down, and ignore him. Alright?”

It took a couple of seconds before obtaining a response, reddish eyes staring hardly right in hers, until finally, the blonde closed her eyes and took a deep breath in before releasing it slowly, and she could feel the tense arm under her hand, even through the fabric, was relaxing.

When the tall woman gave a short nod, fluttering her eyes open, she couldn’t help the small smile on her lips as their eyes met again, soft warmth spreading through her chest when calm lilac eyes stared back at her.

Taking in a sharp breath as she straightened her shoulders, they entered the ballroom, Yang following like a tall shadow behind her, and she fell in some kind of routine, smiling even though she had no idea who the person was as she shook their hands, welcoming them to the Gala. As she was cruising through the crowd, she caught a familiar face in the sea of strangers in the corner of her eye, and she turned to it, feeling her heart thump against her chest.

Dressed in Atlas’ formal military attire, a tall woman stood taller than most, her long, white hair tucked back in a tight, severe bun, glacial blue eyes scanning the crowd, until their eyes met and locked.

If the woman was surprised to see her here, she made no effort in showing it, and instead kept her glacial eyes focused on her as she made her way closer through the guests, hoping for something she wasn’t sure she would get.

“Winter,” she finally sighed in relief as she stopped in front of the woman, smiling up at her with a small nod. “It’s good to see you again. It’s been too long.”

Her sister barely dipped her head at her greetings, rigidly returning to scanning the crowd, Winter’s hands firmly clasped behind her back.

“Sister,” the tall woman greeted sternly. “I heard about what happened.”

Briefly glancing back to her and gesturing meaningfully to her face, Winter didn’t betray any signs of worry, or concern. She was simply stating the facts, and it made her heart ache, getting what she had been sure to have. After all, her own sister never called to make sure she was alright, even after hearing the news.

“Yes, well, I’m alright, fortunately,” she tried anyway, hoping for… something.

Anything, really.

“Of course you are,” the tall woman merely said, before dipping her head again in lieu of goodbye and starting through the crowd.

As she stood there, she felt her shoulders sag a bit as her heart sank in her chest, for a moment the overlapping noise of nearby conversation simple white noise to her ears, but she shook her head, straightening her back. She had a name, a legacy to uphold. Everything around her was to keep this legacy, and she had to keep her head in the game.

Feelings, and everything surrounding it, were only trivialities. Her own family knew that.

A soft, discreet touch to her shoulder brought her back to present, but she paid it no mind. She knew that if she turned around to face the tall blonde she would shatter and crumble, but now was not the time for vulnerability. She had to be strong, to be the CEO of the most powerful company on the surface of the world.

Being only a woman could come later, behind closed doors and out of sight.

Yang didn’t insist, following from a distance but always in sight, a reassuring presence she knew was near. As the hours passed, she realised that Yang was keeping her distances, staying near the doors of the ballroom to watch on the guests like the other bodyguards, discreet but there nonetheless. Still, she could always feel when the blonde’s eyes were on her, somehow, and she would look over to lock their eyes together for a brief moment.

It was starting to get late, her feet hurting with every step she took and her head aching all over from a migraine, when she noticed another familiar face in the crowd, but this time, it made her grimace inwardly when she saw the other person’s face brighten with recognition.

Instantly, she spun on her heels, hoping to get lost in the crowd but she could already hear people behind her gasping, offended, at being pushed to the side or bumped into, and she dashed in the nearest hallway she saw, hoping no one would hear the conversation it was sure to have.

And as she had predicted, a tall man followed her into the hallway, seemingly out of breath but a charming smile appearing on his lips still as soon as his light-brown eyes found her, arms crossed tightly over her chest and tapping her foot impatiently, in the hallway.

“Hey, baby,” he started, making his way closer at a leisure pace.

“I believe I told you, repeatedly, not to call me that.”

“Aw, calm down, doll, it’s just my way of showing affection,” he sighed with a slight shrug of shoulders, slipping his hands in his pockets.

“I don’t know how to be clearer than I already was,” she grounded out, her back held in a ramrod line as anger thrummed through her veins, her hands curling into fists. “Not interested. I was drunk when it happened, and it shouldn’t have happened in the first place.”

Clicking his tongue with a frown, the man stopped in front of her, leaning his shoulder against the wall, uncomfortably close as he considered her with a growing, cornered smile.

“Come on, doll, you spread your legs for me once before,” he said lowly, his voice taking a dangerous note as he leaned closer. “You’ll spread them again, I assure yo- Argh!”

Harshly pulled from behind by his collar, the man choked briefly as he stumbled back before being roughly shoved against the wall, the front of his collar bunched up by an angry fist and choking him again before he was lifted up to the tip of his shoes, his eyes widening in panic when flaming red eyes glared at him.

“She made herself clear,” Yang hissed through gritted teeth, tightening her hold and earning a strangled whimper when she did. “Not. Interested.”

Pleased by the panic se could see in his frantic eyes, she still didn’t want to make a scene and she lightly touched the blonde’s back, hoping to settle this quickly and soundlessly. But before she could say something, the man gripped Yang’s wrist in a desperate attempt to free himself, his eyes rolling to her.

“Call your dog back,” he tried in a strangled voice. “Call your dog back, you bitch!”

Raising her eyes to the sky as the blonde only tightened her hold, she shrugged her shoulders, taking a step back and letting Yang to whatever she wanted to do. However, the tall blonde seemed to rein her fury as her crimson eyes turned to her briefly, and Yang pulled him closer to her, baring her teeth in barely restrained anger.

“You listen to me very carefully,” the blonde hissed, gaining the man’s attention instantly. “If I ever see you harassing her again, if I even _hear_ you looked at her for too long, I _will_ find you. I will find you, and I will catch you, and I will _skin you alive_ , you understand?”

The man nodded frantically, another panicked whimper leaving his lips, but Yang shook him, shoving him against the wall again, towering over him.

“I want to hear you,” the blonde growled. “Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes! Crystal, I understand!”

Releasing him an instant later, he took no time to scram off and away, never looking back as he did, before disappearing behind the corner and in the buzzing crowd.

Releasing a sigh as she watched him go, she almost felt sympathy for him.

Almost.

“Well, I believe the humiliation will be enough to keep him away, don’t you think?” She tried, hoping to ease the tension as she glanced over.

A tiger stuck in a cage would give off less animosity than Yang was in this moment, as the blonde paced back and forth in the hallway, visibly trying to calm down as she ran a trembling hand in her tied up hair.

“Did he try anything?” The tall woman asked tightly, never stopping her pacing.

“No, he didn’t have the time,” she assured, taking a careful step closer. “Besides, I wouldn’t have let him. I was about to kick his balls and maybe break his foot with my heel when you arrived.”

Nodding, Yang slowed down slightly, taking measured breaths in and out until the blonde suddenly stopped, resting her hands on her hips and staring at the ceiling with a long, bone-deep sigh.

“Are we done here?” Yang finally muttered, closing her eyes. “I hate this place, and you hate it too.”

Huffing, she nodded slowly, crossing her arms over her chest loosely. Not because she was defensive or angry anymore, but just because this place made her feel so empty inside that she had to make sure she was still palpable.

“I guess we are,” she sighed, the distant noise of the crowd echoing in the hallway. “I showed up and shook hands. I did my part.”

“Good. Then let’s get out of here.”

 

****

 

The ride back home was a bit long, and as soon as she closed the door of the car she took off her shoes, sighing in relief when her feet were freed, and she sat back in her seat, staring outside without really seeing anything, the radio kept low reassuring in the otherwise silence of the car.

They were maybe halfway there when Yang broke the silence, making her open her eyes as she was just on the verge of sleep.

“Who was that guy, anyway?”

The blonde didn’t sound angry anymore, just annoyed as the blonde leaned her chin against her fist, keeping her eyes on the road, the streetlights sending large band of orange light in the car in a steady rhythm as she drove.

Lolling her head to the other side to look at the tall woman, she noticed her furrowed brows, thoughtful, her hand relaxed on the steering wheel. Too tired to come up with a lie, she answered honestly, like she was always doing around Yang.

“I slept with him, once. I was drunk and, well… You know how it goes.”

She waved a hand in front of her, brushing the matter aside as she returned her attention outside, but apparently, Yang wasn’t about to let go.

“Was it long ago? I mean, how long has this guy bothered you?”

“Oh it was months ago, if not years. Way before you. But he’s not really in the same sphere that I am, so… We crossed path from time to time, but that was it. I think he felt confident because Blake wasn’t there, but I’m pretty sure I won’t ever see him again, now.”

She chuckled quietly, keeping her gaze outside, and the light coming from streetlights passed over them five times before Yang spoke again, her voice kept in a normal tone, but she could discern genuine curiosity in it.

“‘Before me’, huh? The first time or second time?”

Turning once again to the blonde, she considered her shortly, wondering what was going through Yang’s mind.

“The first time. Like I said, way before you.”

Humming, the blonde nodded, her expression grew more solemn, more thoughtful.

“Did you, uh… Did you ‘sleep’ with someone else after me?”

She let a handful flash of light pass over them before answering, admiring how it created shadows on Yang’s features, and how her hair shone in a new tone every time.

“I uh… You don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to, actually, I’m just too curious-”

“After the first time, yes, a few. But there’s only been you after the second time,” she interrupted gently.

Nodding again, the tall woman stayed silent, sighing quietly. She could see how the blonde relaxed her shoulders just a bit, the crinkle between blonde eyebrows smoothing to nothing.

She knew she was staring, admiring the blonde’s profile as golden light illuminated Yang in rhythm, but she found she cared very little, in the moment.

“And you?” She asked quietly, wondering if Yang even heard her as she shifted in her seat, turning a bit more towards the tall woman. “Have you been with someone else after me?”

The only sign telling her the blonde heard was the discreet pinch of Yang’s lips, and how the tall woman shifted a bit in her seat. Still, she counted the lights, and it was at the twelfth that Yang quickly wetted her lips.

“No,” the blonde finally let out. “Not since you.”

It was her turn to wordlessly nod, warmth spreading through her chest and reaching her every tips as she couldn’t help the small, soft smile spreading on her lips.

“Yang?”

The tall blonde hummed questioningly, briefly glancing to her before turning her eyes back to the road.

“I think I’m in love with you.”

She couldn’t even believe her own ears. The words she had feared for so long left her lips so effortlessly, she wondered why she had been fighting against it for so long. It felt like this terrible boulder was lifted from her shoulders, from her chest, and for the first time in her life, she could breathe without strain.

A soft smile pulled Yang’s lips as the blonde huffed quietly, and when the tall woman looked at her, the lilac in her eyes was vibrant, almost shining in the poor lighting.

“I know, angel,” Yang breathed, her eyes staying on her for a moment more. “It shows.”

“You know, for the longest time, I didn’t want to find love, to be in love,” she murmured after observing a moment of silence, lowering her eyes to Yang’s black vest, thrown across her lap as soon as the blonde sat behind the wheel. “I don’t have the time. I don’t have the patience required for it. I thought I didn’t have the heart for it. But then I met you.”

“Then I rocked you world so good that you can’t have something else anymore?” Yang tried, an amused smile curling the corner of her lips.

“In a way,” she chuckled, feeling her heart soaring in her chest, and she almost felt light-headed just to think about what she was about to say. “You… changed everything, for me. I realised things I never thought I would on my own, and then I got to know you, to learn about you.”

As she looked up, she could see that Yang’s expression was serious now as the blonde was listening, genuinely attentive to what she was saying, and she smiled, leaning her cheek against the headrest, feeling the exhaustion loosening her tongue.

Although, she didn’t really care. She knew she could be herself with Yang, now more than ever.

“Little by little, I got to know you, and every tiny bit I got from you, I will cherish them all my life. And you know, you scare me so much, Yang, because I care about you. I allowed myself to care about you, and now I can’t get enough of the little things you do, like… Like the way you stupidly grin when you make a poor joke, the way you hold my hand to keep it warm, or the way you hold me at night. And now I’m… I’m terrified at the thought that something can happen to you when you’re so far away from me…”

“I know I sound selfish, but believe me, I own it,” she let out in a breathy chuckle, closing her eyes tiredly. “I _am_ selfish when it comes to you. I want to keep you with me, close to me, every day for the rest of our life.”

“What about your father?” Yang asked, her voice somber, after several beams of light passed over them. “The company? You kept saying we couldn’t be seen together because it could ruin your reputation…”

Fluttering her eyes open, she looked up at the blonde, her only sight warming her heart and a flock of butterflies fluttered in her stomach, the meaning of her next words sitting on her shoulders but somehow rending her lighter than ever before.

“I don’t care,” she confidently said, and it earned her Yang’s surprised flash of eyes. “I don’t care, anymore. They already hate me, no matter what I do. So I will give them a reason to hate me, and if those misogynistic, homophobic wrinkled old men try to take the company from me, well I will wait for them with a squared shovel to hit them in their ugly faces, and with an army of rainbow flags, to decorate.”

Bursting out in laughter, Yang had to grip the wheel with two hands to keep the car on the road as she smiled a self-satisfied smile, snuggling closer to the plushy seat as she watched over the blonde, loving every second of it.

 

****

 

Yang decided to carry her back to her room, in the mansion, bridal style as the blonde walked around as if she owned the place and honestly? She liked it. She couldn’t care less about the staff that saw them, about a maid that stopped dead in her tracks when they both entered her room, and Yang banished them by closing the door behind them with her foot.

She nearly fell asleep right then and there the moment her head touched the pillow, and she was pretty sure she would have if Yang had not kissed her at that moment, softly, tenderly, and she sighed in it, bringing a lazy hand up to cup the blonde’s cheek. She didn’t mind it when she felt the blonde’s large hands unbuttoning her shirt, tugging it free from her trousers, too tired to undress herself.

But Yang took it upon herself to do just that, slowly working her out of her clothes with warm touches and soothing kisses, and she kept her eyes closed, sighing when the blonde’s warm mouth nibbled at her hip, pressing a soft kiss in the hollow of it as strong fingers caught in the hem of her panties, pulling them down along with her trousers.

“Yang I’m, like, super tired,” she breathlessly laughed when she felt a hot breath against her upper thigh, opening her eyes and looking down just in time to see the blonde throwing her shirt on the floor without a care in the world, the white fabric a stark contrast against her black shirt.

“I know,” Yang murmured, leaning over to press a kiss against her stomach as the tall woman spread her legs just by nudging her fingers against the insides of them. “But just enjoy it, alright angel? I’ll be gentle. I’m spoiling you, tonight.”

Considering the blonde a moment more before letting out a huff, she nodded, resting her head against the pillows again as Yang’s hands traveled across her thighs, drawing mindless patterns against her skin, the blonde’s warm lips traveling down her stomach as those big hands interrupted their patterns to gently lift her legs and placed them over strong shoulders.

True to her words, Yang worked slowly, carefully, every lap or kiss against her core making her sigh and hum appreciatively, tilting her hips when the blonde’s tongue wasn’t quite where she wanted it, and Yang immediately obliged, the blonde allowing everything she wanted to quell her [hunger](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vw6NRXRJ_Ak) as her big, warm hands snaked up her sides, climbing over her chest to cup her breasts, squeezing them lightly.

It felt… strange, for the lack of better words, but in a good way. So incredibly tired of mind, but every touch from Yang roused her body, keeping it awake for a moment more, working her magic with calculated strokes as pleasure thrummed in her veins, warmth in her stomach turning to a pleasurable heat as it was building up, coiling in the pit of her stomach and stretching all the way to her limbs.

The next stroke of heat made her open her eyes as she stared at the ceiling, feeling her heart jumping in her chest as her legs started tensing, her breaths growing short, a soft moan tumbling past her lips when Yang squeezed her breasts again, pinching her nipples shortly.

“Gods, Yang,” she gasped, her hands grasping the covers as the blonde’s warm lips closed around her clitoris.

Her mind went blank when Yang’s burning tongue swirled around it tightly, her eyes fluttering close without her knowing as she tensed again, sinking her heels in the tall woman’s back to pull the blonde closer to her, feeling her climax arriving far sooner than she had expected, and as she arched her back, holding her breath in a soundless gasp as her body was as taut as a bowstring, she felt one of Yang’s hands leave her breast and went to her own, lacing their fingers together just as she came, tumbling over the edge without fanfare, a soft moan leaving her lips signaling her end.

Just as carefully, Yang managed to prolonged her orgasm for as long as it could, pleasure echoing all the way to her bones, and slowly brought her down her high, returning to the soft, plushy mattress she was laying on as she kept her eyes closed, feeling Yang’s free hand sprawled across her stomach, feeling every breaths she took.

Her pants was the only thing filling the silence as she could still feel Yang’s hand in hers, reassuring, and everything was still until she heard a bit of fabric rustling, guessing that Yang was wiping her mouth with a blanket or something.

“Weiss?”

Opening her eyes at the call of her name, she looked down at her lover, who watched over her with a soft smile, her lilac eyes the same vibrant color as they were earlier, back in the car, shining in the darkness of the room.

“I think I’m in love with you, too,” Yang gently said, squeezing her fingers lightly.

Smiling as she felt her heart soar in her chest, she tugged on the blonde’s hand, keeping them joined as the tall woman took her cue and climbed up to lay down beside her, both of them laying on their sides and facing each other.

“I know,” she murmured, letting her eyes wander across Yang’s features. “It shows.”

Chuckling in response, the blonde lightly knocked their foreheads together, bringing their joined hands between them before pressing a soft kiss against the back of hers. They rested in this content silence, close together as she felt Yang pull her closer to nuzzle her hair, until suddenly, the tall woman started giggling in her hair just as she, once again, was on the verge of sleep.

“What is it?” She asked sleepily, not bothering opening her eyes as she snuggled closer to the blonde’s warmth.

“Can you imagine Blake’s face when we’ll tell her I’m staying?” Yang finally said, before giggling again.

The thought created a smile on her lips as she chuckled, letting out a content sigh as she did.

“We’ll get you a desk,” she murmured. “Blake gets territorial in her office. But I’m glad you want to stay.”

The blonde huffed, and she felt the tall woman pull back a bit, probably to better look at her.

“I remember you saying ‘I want to keep you with me for the rest of our life’? How can I say no to that?”

Stubbornly keeping her eyes closed as she felt her cheeks warming a bit, she merely pouted, hearing the quiet ‘aw!’ Yang made as she did.

“Well I didn’t think you would listen so intently,” she quietly grumbled, burying her face in the pillow. “I just… hated every minute you were away, that’s all. I don’t want you to stay just for me if you don’t want to.”

The hum, quiet, that came from Yang was suddenly much more serious as a silence followed it, and she creeped one eye open, noticing how the blonde’s features were thoughtful as she could feel a warm thumb running over the length of her finger, tenderly.

“Actually… I think it was the first time of my life that I felt so far away,” the tall woman confessed silently, shrugging one shoulder. “And now that I’m here with you, I don’t really want to leave again. If that’s okay with you,” Yang added quickly, rubbing a hand behind her neck nervously.

“Of course it’s okay with me,” she murmured, relief making her voice tremble a bit. “But I just want you to know, guarding me isn’t always as… exciting, as tonight, though. You might get bored.”

“Meh,” the blonde brushed her words aside with a shrug. “I’ll just stare at your wonderful legs behind the safety of my sunglasses.”

Snorting as she lightly slapped the blonde’s arm, Yang only smiled with a laugh before leaning over to leave a soft kiss against her forehead before manoeuvring her to roll on her other side, so the blonde could spoon her comfortably.

As she felt Yang tuck her nose right behind the shell of her ear, comfortable and surrounded by the blonde’s warmth, she felt the blonde sigh in her ear, and she hummed questioningly, turning her head a bit to glance over her shoulder.

“Blake said something once,” the tall woman whispered in her ear, rubbing the tip of her nose against the shell of it gently. “She said that maybe, you and me, we were drawn to each other, you know? Two hurting souls, trying to mend the other’s pieces back together.”

There was a short silence as Yang seemed to search for the best way to express herself, and she waited, curious to see where this was headed.

“I guess… I guess she was right,” the blonde admitted after a moment. “At least for me. I didn’t understand until recently what she meant back then, but I guess I needed to take care of someone else, someone who was hurting too.”

“And I thought I was searching for something to make me feel alive, when really, I was searching for who I am. And then I met you,” she smiled, snuggling a bit more against Yang. “I was honest when I said you changed everything for me.”

“Hm. I like the sound of that.”

Another smile pulled her lips as she closed her eyes, sighing contentedly as she brought Yang’s hand to her chest, lacing their fingers together, and she slowly dozed off, barely registering it when Yang pulled the covers over them as she decided to pay Blake a visit, first thing in the morning.

‘Fixing’ the other wasn’t the good term for it, as they both knew they would never be the same again, but… Mending was a good word. Gathering the broken pieces and gluing them back together, not a perfect fit, it still looked damaged a bit.

But it worked. And maybe one day, they would heal completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a couple of years later they get married and they both wear dresses, and Weiss faints in the alley as soon as she sees Yang because that's the kind of disaster she is lmaooo
> 
> But seriously, I should have called this 'Hunger', because I just discovered the song, like, yesterday and I was all like 'man, this is such a Spellbound song' so anyway, I put a link on the word, but just to be sure I'll put it here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vw6NRXRJ_Ak  
> And yeah, the name is Spellbound because, originally, I was listening to this song right here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J0JkNPsmdyI
> 
> Hasta luego, amigos!


End file.
